Chanyeol is mine!
by Foxis Jeon
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah dijodohkan, tetapi Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Dara. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun ternyata diam-diam mencintai Chanyeol. Akankah Baekhyun mampu bertahan disaat cintanya tak di hiraukan oleh Chanyeol? ChanBaek or BaekYeol. WARN GS.
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol is mine!

GS, OOC &amp; typo everywhere.

Main cast :

Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other cast find it by yourself

_Drtt…drttt_

Oh ayolah, bahkan hari ini saja libur dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyalakan alarm di saat libur. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan alarm. Harusnya alarm berbunyi dan bukan hanya getar saja. Oh, Baekhyun ingat sekarang. Semalam seseorang menyuruhnya untuk bangun pagi karena dia akan menelpon BAekhyun pagi-pagi sekali, dan orang itu adalah…. Eommanya sendiri.

"Aishh, aku lupa kalau dia menyuruh ku bangun pagi." Kata Baekhyun malas sambil mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon dari eommanya.

"Yeo-"

"YAK" Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, suara teriakan bak Maria Carey sudah menyapa telinganya, dan nasib baiknya dia berhasil menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum gendang telinganya pecah.

"Eomma, ini bahkan masih pagi, kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sendu

"Aku menyuruhmu bangun pagi Baekhyun, kenapa kau malah asik tertidur?" Jawab wanita tersebut menggerutu

"Eomma memang tak pernah mengerti diri ku." Kata Baekhyun sambil menghela napas

"Hhhh, eomma menelponmu bukan untuk bertengkar. Begini Baek, eomma mau kau datang kerumah jam 11 siang ini, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan."

"Baiklah, ada lagi? Kuharap tidak, karena aku sangat mengantuk sekarang, hoaammm." Jawab Baekhyun

"Ish, awas saja jika kau terlambat, ku cincang kau."

Tuuuut . Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya Baekhyun memutuskan telpon dengan eommanya mengingat eommanya yang begitu cerewet.

"NE ?" Teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Eomma, ini tidak lucu. Aku serius eomma, coba katakana lagi." Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit tidak percaya bahwa dia dan Chanyeol akan di jodohkan.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya eomma mengatakan bahwa kau dan Chanyeol dijodohkan. Haruskah eomma membawamu ke dokter telinga untuk memeriksa keadaan telinga mu?" Jawab Heechul sambil memijat kepalanya yang pening akibat tingkah Baekhyun

Fisiknya memang menolak, tapi siapa yang tahu dengan hatinya? Baekhyun bahkan mencintai Chanyeol dari mereka di sekolah dasar, namun ternyata akhir-akhir ini sebuah fakta membuat Baekhyun seperti tidak yakin dengan masalah perjodohan ini.

Chanyeol is mine!

"Bukankah kau mencintainya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Sejak kapan aku bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintainya, Soo? Bahkan dari aku masih ingusan saja aku sudah mencintainya walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta." Baekhyun terlihat begitu sedih sekarang.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Dara?"

"Tentu saja mereka masih berhubungan, kau pikir Dara mau melepaskannya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dari nada bicaranya memang Baekhyun kelihatan tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia frustasi.

"Hahhh, ini akan berat Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tetapi aku akan tetap berusaha"

TBC

Finallyyy, haahh *tariknapas*

Aku muncul lagi nih. Maaf yah kalau di cerita aku yang lama nge ngecoh kalian pake summary, but jujur, aku emang masih nggak tahu gimana cara post ff, yang kemaren aja modal nekat. Tapi ini udah aku upload ceritanya, jadi udah bukan code lagi yah. Ohiya, awalnya cerita ini bukan kayak gini loh, aslinya aku tulis di buku dan aslinya beda jauh sma yang sekarang ini *curhat*. Well, aku bikin kayak gini karena aku ngerasa tittle sama ceritanya bakalan beda jauh, jadi aku mikirin lagi ceritanya biar dapat feels kayak tittle. Aku juga bakalan update sesuai review, kalo yang ini dikit, aku bakalan mikir lagi buat update. So, thanks a lot banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca sama review, and please banget jangan ada yang siders.

Last word, thankyou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol is mine!

GS, OOC &amp; everywhere

Main cast :

Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other cast find it bye yourself

Happy reading ^^

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berparas tampan sedang duduk di depan salah satu kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kadang dia membolak-balikkan buku itu karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud buku tersebut. Yah, memang. Membaca bukanlah salah satu dari hobinya, hanya saja karena sekarang dia sedang menunggu seseorang maka jadilah dia membaca buku pemberian fansnya selagi dia memiliki waktu luang.

"Hay, Chan." Entah dari mana asalnya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan bahu lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Lanjutnya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eoh, kau. Hahh, kukira hantu." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengusap dadanya. "Aku sedang menunggu Dara, ada apa?" Lanjutnya lagi

"Ani." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Mereka pun terlarut dalam keheningan, Chanyeol sibuk dengan bukunya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Ku dengar kau di jodohkan dengan Baekhyun yah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut , lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke buku yang dia pegang tadi.

"Hmm." Jawab Chanyeol bergumam mengiyakan

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Dara?" Tanya Kyungsoo –lagi- masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Tentu saja aku akan melanjutkannya hubungan dengan Dara." Kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit menutup kasar buku yang di pegangnya. Sepertinya emosinya terpancing.

"Dengan kata lain kau mempermainkan Baekhyun? Begini yah Chanyeol, ini memang konyol dan aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan percaya dengan omongan ku ini." Kata Kyungsoo

"Apa maksud mu? Apa yang kau bicaran kan?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Baekhyun mencintaimu." Hanya dengan kalimat Kyungsoo yang sesingkat itu, dada Chanyeol berdegup kencang seperti menandakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu namun intinya Chanyeol tak tahu.

"Aku mengatakan ini agar kau dan Baekhyun sama-sama tidak sakit hati. Dara bukanlah gadis baik-baik. Well, kau pasti akan marah ketika aku mengatakan hal ini. Tentu saja, kekasih mana yang tak akan marah jika kekasihnya dikatakan seperti itu." Kyungsoo terdengar cerewet sekarang. "Belajarlah untuk melihat Baekhyun Chanyeol. Kau di jodohkan dengan Baekhyun, bukan dengan Dara. Lihatlah dia, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap gadis di depannya ini.

"Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu pergi.

Tersisalah Chanyeol dengan pikirannya sendiri sekarang.

"_Benarkah? Baekhyun mencintaiku?"_ Batinnya. Pikiran bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya terus saja berputar bagaikan puting beliung di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya terhenti karena bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang langsung bergosip, ada yang ke kantin bahkan ada yang bermain basket.

"Hai, babe." Ucap seorang gadis sambil membungkuk dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. Tahu bahwa itu adalah Dara, Chanyeol pun langsung berdiri dihadapan gadis tersebut dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya sang gadis bernama Dara tersebut sambil mengusap pipi putih dan mulus milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengangguk memegang tangan gadis yang ada di pipinya, lalu menggenggam dan mengusap lembut tangan itu.

"Ayo ke kantin. Menunggu mu membuat aku lapar." Kata Chanyeol sambil menarik Dara untuk pergi dari situ

"Ahahahah, baiklah." Chanyeol dan Dara pun berjalan menuju kantin dengan Dara yang bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang tak jauh dari situ menatap sinis dengan mata sedikit berkaca kearah mereka berdua.

"Aku tau merusak kebahagian orang lain itu tidak baik, tapi untuk yang kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan kau berbahagia dengan orang yang salah."

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di kelas, Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan memperhatikan gadis itu yang tengah melamun. Sangking seriusnya melamun, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah berada di sampingnya.

"BOOOO." Satu teriakan pun menggelegar di dalam kelas, dan itu ulah Kyungsoo.

"Yak, haruskah kau berteriak, eoh?" Amarah Baekhyun naik sudah, pasalnya Baekhyun akan menangis jika di kagetkan. And see, matanya berkaca sekarang.

"oh, oh, oh. Jebal jangan menangis, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ahh, eotteohke?" Kyungsoo panic sekarang.

"Hikss, awas saja kalau kau berani mengagetkan ku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ne, mianhae. Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau makan ramen?" Rayu Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku lapar."

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di kantin, Baekhyun langsung mencari tempat duduk sedangkan Kyungsoo memesan ramen untuk mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka terlihat Dara dan Chanyeol yang tengah bermesraan. Baekhyun pun merutuki kebodohannya yang telah memilih tempat duduk terkutuk –menurut Baekhyun- ini. Sayangnya saat dia ingin pindah ke tempat duduk lain, semua tempat yang di sediakan sudah penuh. Jadilah Baekhyun pasrah sekarang.

"Chaa, ini ramennya." Kyungsoo pun datang dengan dua mangkuk ramen serta dua botol air mineral. Satunya dia serahkan kepada Baekhyun sedangkan satunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukannya memakan ramen tersebut, Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-ngaduk ramennya dengan mata yang terfokus pada satu objek. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang ramennya sudah hampir habis sekarang.

"Baek, kenapa tidak kau makan ramennya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Aku baru ingat kalau Luhan menyuruh kita berdua cepat ke kelas karena Jung ssaem akan masuk lebih awal sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun dingin sambil menarik satu tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari sana.

"Astaga Baek, setidaknya biarkan aku minum dulu." Baekhyun bahkan tak perduli walaupun Kyungsoo tersedak sekarang. Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya terlihat seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Tepat ketika mereka berdua akan melewati Chanyeol dan Dara, Baekhyun pun menjatuhkan sesuatu yang dia dapatkan dari saku kemejanya tadi.

"Ahh, kunci lokerku." Baekhyun dengan sengaja sedikit berteriak ketika dia dengan sengaja juga menjatuhkan kunci lokernya. Hal tersebut membuat Dara yang sedang membersihkan bekas makanan di pinggiran bibir Chanyeol jadi terganggu. Dengan gerakan sedikit bisa di bilang anggun, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci lokernya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dia sedikit berhenti di dekat telinga Dara.

"Berbahagialah sepuasnya, karena aku akan mengambil Chanyeol dari mu." Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada mengancam tepat di telinga Dara. Dara yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya dan menghadap kearah Baekhyun yang sudah menegakkan badannya.

"Ahh, mianhae aku menganggu acara kalian. Silahkan di lanjutkan, annyeong." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Baekhyun bahkan memamerkan senyum palsu penuh kemunafikkan didepan Chanyeol dan Dara.

"Ayo Kyung, kita pergi." Kata Baekhyun dengan eye smile lucu dan tak lupa menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya. Hatinya panas sekarang, namun dengan susah payah dia menetralkan perasaannya dan berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin, namun di dalam hatinya Baekhyun berkata,

"Aku cemburu Chanyeol.."

TBC

Chapter 2, done!

Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga yah. Sebenarnya nggk niat buat nulis chapter 2, but berhubung lumayan banyak yang minta di lanjut, yaudah deh aku bela-belain nulis. Oh yah, aku masih perlu masukan nih. Kalo kalian mau kasih masukan atau saran, silahkan PM yah atau review. Dan makasih banget buat kalian berenam : icecream30, AnggyeEXOnBTS, 48BemyLight, mini-ppang, kjung355 dan jongjong88 yang udah review di chap awal. Review yang banyak kalau mau fast update chapter 3.

Oiya, yang mau temenan sama aku, just find me here, yethh:

Instagram : thasiapt

LINE: anasthasia_

Last word, thankyou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol is mine!

GS, OOC &amp; typo everywhere

Main cast :

Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other cast, find them by yourself

Happy reading ^^

"Haah, haah, haaah. Baek, kau ingin membuatku.. haah.. mati, eoh?" Ucap Kyungsos tersengal-sengal. Jujur, Baekhyun tidak merasa lelah sama sekali padahal dia dan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan dari kantin ke kelas, mereka mengingat kelas mereka begitu jauh dari kantin tadi. Namun tidak bisa dikatakan berjalan jika Kyungsoo sampe kelelahan dan hampir putus napas seperti itu. Tentu saja, mereka lari dari kantin tadi. Tetapi seharusnya Baekhyun lelah kan? Secara dia harus mengeluarkan kekuatan dua kali lipat karena saat dia lari, dia menggandeng –atau bisa dibilang menyeret- Kyungsoo juga, namun anehnya gadis yang memiliki badan hampir lebih mungil dari Kyungsoo ini bahkan tidak merasa lelah.

"Baek ?" Panggil Kyungsoo meyakinkan. Kyungsoo bisa pastikan sekarang apa yang membuat Baekhyun tidak lelah. Lari dengan keadaan kau sedang panas –marah- sama sekali tidak akan membuat mu merasakan sesuatu sekalipun kau menginjak beling, apalagi lelah.

"Hey, Byun, kau marah ?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo mengusap sayang punggung Baekhyun, hanya cara itu yang bisa menenangkannya saat dia terlihat frustasi seperti sekarang. Merasakan kelembutan di punggungnya, Baekhyun pun berbalik dan menatap kedua manic Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku marah." Jawab Baekhyun dingin namun dengan sorot mata yang berapi-api.

"Maksud ku, kau… marah pada ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati, dia takut Baekhyun meledak lagi.

"Tidak, bukan padamu. Aku malah ingin berterima kasih padamu karena membantuku tadi. Dan masalah aku menarikmu, aku minta maaf yah, aku terbawa emosi sampai aku tak memikirkanmu. Seharusnya aku tidak berbuat seperti itu tadi." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu, kita berdua harus cepat kembali ke kelas. Bukankah tadi kau bilang Luhan mengingatkan kita berdua bahwa Jung ssaem akan masuk lebih awal?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan masuk kekelas. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Baekhyun yang sudah selangkah lebih maju dari Kyungso pun berbalik dan menghadap kea rah Kyungsoo dengan senyum konyol

"Ahahha, masalah itu, aku hanya berbohong." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melongo.

"YAK!" teriak Kyungsoo nyaring. "Awas kau mungil, kudapat kau sepulang sekolah nanti. Haah, anak itu benar-benar susah di tebak.

Chanyeol si mine!

Ini bahkan sudah hampir habis jam dan Jung ssaem pun masih belum saja datang. Kelas terlihat begitu kacau sekarang. Para gadis sedang asik bergosip, beberapa lelaki juga, seperti Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin, ada yang sedang tertidur, bahkan ada yang sedang bermain pesawat kertas seperti anak-anak sekolah dasar. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo &amp; Luhan. Baekhyun yang tengah memandang sengit Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu-malu pada satu objek yang entah apa itu sedangkan Luhan yang asik sendiri dengan ponselnya tanpa sadar seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Tiba-tiba keributan serta kekacauan pun reda, anak-anak kembali kepada tempat duduk masing-masing dikarenakan Jung ssaem datang.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena terlambat beberapa menit." Kata Jung ssaem

"_Dia bilang 'beberapa menit'? apa 45 menit masih bisa di katakan 'beberapa menit?' _Begitulah batin Baekhyun sekarang. Moodnya sudah tidak baik dari pagi, dan tambah dibuat tidak baik lagi oleh gurunya ini.

"Untuk tugas matematika kalian, kerjakan halaman 45 secara berkelompok." "_Oh jangan, jangan pentagoras lagi. Tapi tak apa setidaknya masih ada Chanyeol." _Batin Baekhyun merenung. "Kelompok 1 Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. seterusnya mengikuti nama dan urutan kelompok seperti bulan lalu." Lanjutnya. Entah kenapa mendengar bahwa dia akan sekelompok dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo kelihatan begitu excited, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tidak menunjukkannyakarena menurut Baekhyun itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Oke anak-anak, kelas kita selesai. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Jung ssaem sambil merapikan bukunya dan keluar dari kelas. Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi diikuti dengan teriakkan 'hore' dari seluruh ruang kelas. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya sambil memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol akan segera keluar, Baekhyun pun langsung memanggil mereka berdua.

"Jongin-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya pada Jongin dan Chanyeol tentunya

"Eung, bisa Baek. Apa yang ingin kau tanya kan?' Tanya Jongin sambil membalikan badannya ke arah Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendekat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dan malah asik sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin menanyakan masalah kerja kelompok kita. Kau ingin kita mengerjakannya dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku sih terserah kau saja, dimana saja bisa, asalkan bukan di luar kota." Jawab Jongin dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalu di apartment mu, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dari tadi sudah ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu, Chanyeol-ssi? Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit tidak tulus.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada kencan jam tiga hari ini dengan Dara di taman kota." Jawab Chanyeol enteng. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang ini tidak tahu bagaimana tatapan cemburu bercampur marah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun sangking sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, air muka Baekhyun berubah menjadi sinis. Rasanya dia ingin meledak sekarang namun dengan cepat dia menahannya karena dia tak ingin terlihat bodoh hanya karena memarahi Chanyeol yang akan pergi berkencan dengan Dara.

"Bisa kah kau mementingkan masa depan mu? Aku hanya ingin tidak ada masalah." Baekhyun terlihat emosi sekarang, bahkan saat dia berbicara pun sangat terdengar jelas ada sedikit gertakan gigi disana.

"Aku tidak perduli, yang pasti aku tak bisa membatalkan janji dengan Dara. Ayo, Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol santai sambil merjalan keluar kelas.

"Ada atau tidaknya Chanyeol, aku tetap akan datang. Nanti kita bertiga yang akan mendiskusikan soal-soal tersebut, dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahu ku dimana dan nomor berapa apartement mu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong Baekhyun-sii dan Kyungsoo-sii.

"Ne, annyeong." Balas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit membungkuk sedangkan Baekhyun hanye mengangguk kaku. Matanya terus menatap Chanyeol sampai lelaki tersebut hilang di balik pintu.

"Ayo pulang Kyung, kau harus menginap di apartement ku sampai kegiatan belajar kelompok selesai." Ucap Baekhyun dingin

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada malas sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di apartement, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung melepas sepatu dan tas mereka lalu berganti pakaian. Hari ini Kyungsoo lupa membawa pakaian rumahnya karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menginap, jadilah baju rumah yang Kyungsoo kenakan sekarang adalah baju Baekhyun tentu saja.

Sambil menunggu Jongin datang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun menepi ke ruang tengah di mana Baekhyun yang asik dengan televisinya sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba memahami soal yang akan mereka kerjakan sebentar.

_Tingg..tongg_

"Itu pasti Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri

Yang datang hanyalah Jongin tapi kenapa Kyungsoo sampai repot-repot membetulkan tatanan rambutnya? Ohh, tanpa ku beri tahu kalian pasti tahu *smirk* *lupakan*

"Silahkan duduk Jongin-ssi, anggap saja rumah sendiri yah. kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah pada Jongin ketika lelaki itu di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Tak usah repot-repot, air putih saja sudah cukup." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Ani, tidak akan merepotkan ku kok. Sementara kau menunggu minuman mu, silahkan mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, yah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu ke dapur. Kyungsoo yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengerjainya pun hanya bisa mendengus pasrah sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menganalisis.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang yah? Kukira aku terlalu cepat, ternyata kau sudah duluan." Ucap Jongin sambil mendekat kearah Kyungsoo untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan gadis bermata bulat ini.

"_Tidak, tidak. Jangan mendekat, jantungku bisa copot." _Batin Kyungsoo berkecamuk sekarang. Pasalnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan Jongin, kerja pacu jantungnya akan bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Dan Kyungsoo sering menamakannya "Jongin's effect".

"Nah Jongin-ssi, ini minumanmu." Baru saja jongin akan menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang sambil membawakan minuman milik Jongin. Anehnya, Baekhyun sudah tidak memakai pakaian rumah seperti tadi, sekarang dia memakai flare skirt hitam sepaha, kaos putih, sepatu sneakersnya, jaket kulit hitam dan kacamata hitam di tangannya. Mereka hanya akan kerja kelompok, tetapi kenapa Baekhyun sampai harus mengganti pakaiannya seperti seorang penyusup?

"kalian bersenang-senang lah dulu, aku tidak akan lama." Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu keluar, namun sebelumnya dia berbalik dan berkata,

"Ku percayakan apartement ku pada mu dan Kyungsoo padamu yah, Jongin-ssi. Kuharap kau tak berbuat macam-macam padanya. Annyeong." Dan setelahnya Baekhyun benar-benar berlalu

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo bingung

"Molla."

"Kau memang gila, Byun Baekhyun." Runtuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol is mine!

Terlihat lah sekarang Baekhyun yang tengah mengendap-endap di balik pohon. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar kencan Chanyeol dan Dara dibatalkan. Tak jauh darinya, terlihat tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang memegang satu botol sedang air mineral, namun isinya seperti bukan air mineral. Kadang-kadang mereka mencelupkan sebuah batang kecil kedalam botol tersebut, mengeluarkannya lalu meniupnya sehingga menimbulkan gelembung balon dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Ah, Baekhyun tahu sekarang. Cairan yang ada di dalam botol minerah tersebut adalah campuran sabun dan air yang dapat membuat gelembung balon seperti tadi. Disaat Baekhyun menyadari isi botol tersebut, disaat itulah juga Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Baekhyun baru menyadari setelah dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman bahwa Dara sudah ada di sana. Baekhyun pun ingin melancarkan aksinya, tapi disaat dia ingin memanggil anak-anak kecil tadi, ternyata mereka telah berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka bermain. Baekhyun yang kesal pun hanya bisa menatap kemana anak-anak kecil itu melangkah, namun semakin Baekhyun perhatikan, langkah anak-anak kecil tadi sepertinya akan menuju kearah dimana Dara duduk sekarang dan benar saja mereka memang menuju kesana. Tapi entah apa maksud salah satu anak kecil itu, dia terlihat dengan sengaja mendorong temannya yang ada di depan, sehingga botol mineral berisi cairan sabun itu tumpah dir ok bagian depan milik Dara.

"Yak, anak-anak bodoh. Memangnya kau tak punya mata, eoh? Kau lihat kan, rok ku yang mahal ini jadi basah. Hahhh, dasar bodoh." Dara pun dengan seenak jidatnya memarahi anak kecil itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa siapa yang ia marahi.

"Ini lengket, pasti tidak akan nyaman." Kata Dara sambil berlalu dari sana bermaksud untuk mencari toilet. Baekhyun yang melihat anak kecil itu jatuh pun langsung berlari kecil ke arahnya, lalu mendudukan anak kecil itu dipangkuannya sambil menuyuruh dua lainnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sttt, uljimaa. Jangan menangis ne? Bagian mana yang sakit? Coba katakana pada eonni." Tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap airmata gadis kecil itu

"Hikss..hikss." Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab dan malah menunjuk ke arah lututnya, Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan maksud anak kecil tersebut pun dengan cepat menatap lutut yang ditujuknya.

"Oh, ini tidak apa-apa. Lihat? Hanya kotor saja kan? Jadi berhentilah menangis, nanti cantik mu hilang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membersihkan debu di sekitar lutut gadis kecil itu.

"Dan hey, jangan lakukan seperti tadi yah? Tidak baik mendorong temanmu seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi pada lelaki kecil tadi yang mendorong temannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, noona."

"sekarang minta maaf yah?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan lelaki kecil tadi, dan menyuruh gadis kecil yang ada di pangkuannya untuk membalasnya, lalu memindahkannya dari pangkuan Baekhyun ketempat di sebelahnya.

"Nah begitu dong. Sekarang eonni harus pergi, eonni harus mengejar gadis yag duduk disini tadi, jangan nakal yah." Kata Baekhyun lalu mengusap rambut gadis kecil itu.

"kau juga jangan nakal. Noona pergi dulu, annyeong." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan pada tiga anak-anak kecil tadi.

"Gomawo eonni, annyeong." Balas gadis kecil tadi.

Baekhyun pun berbalik dan langsung berjalan cepat kearah toilet terdekat. Ketika dia sampai di toilet tersebut, Baekhyun memakai kacamatanya lagi agar penyamarannya tidak di ketahui. Sampai di dalam toilet, Baekhyun melihat Dara yang tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk mendekat dan ikut-ikutan mencuci tangan agar bisa tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Dara lebih rinci. Selesai mencuci tangan, ponsel milik Dara berbunyi.

"Woh, Chanyeol? Ahh, aku harus bilang apa?" Dia terlihat frustasi sedangkan Baekhyun curiga

"Angkat saja, akan ku katakan kalau aku sudah pulang." Dara bergumam pelan

"Yeoboseyeo, oppa."

"_Yeoboseyeo, kau dimana?"_

"Ahh, a-aku, aku sudah pulang oppa, tadi ada keperluan mendadak. Maaf aku tak bilang padamu."

"_Hhh, yasudah. Lain kali saja kita berkencan, hati-hati di jalan. Saranghae."_

"Umm, nado saranghae."

"UHUK." Bertepatan dengan telepon antara Dara dan Chanyeol terputus, entah sengaja atu tidak Baekhyun terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya. Alasan dia terbatuk karena Dara yang mengatakan 'Saranghae' begitu juga dengan Chanyeol

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Dara sambil memberikan tissue yang dia ambil dari dalam tasnya kepada Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk tissuenya, aku permisi." Jawab Baekhyun sambil keluar dari toilet. Baekhyun sengaja berjalan memutar ke arah parkiran agar dirinya tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, Baekhyun pun menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya dan membuang napas kasar.

"Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengatakan itu padanya, dan brengseknya gadis itu membalasnya." Gertak Baekhyun. tangannya sampai memutih snagking kuatnya dia meremas setir mobilnya.

"Sekarang mungkin tidak, tapi suatu saat nanti aku kan menemukan kebusukan yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, Dara."

Chanyeol is mine!

Sedangkan di apartement Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. Bisa di katakana mereka cukup pintar karena mampu menyelesaikan 25 nomor tanpa bantuan Baekhyun atau Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun kemana sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo frustasi

"Ohyah jongin-ssi, kau ingat tidak jam berapa Baekhyun keluar tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, cukup panggil aku Jongin saja. Kalau tidak salah, lagi 10 menit jam 3, memangnya ada apa Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Jongin

"Baiklah Jongin-ss, maksudku J-jongin." Kyungsooo gugup. "Berarti dugaan ku benar, dia keluar untuk menggagalkan kencan Dara dan Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya, "Jongin, kau tahu kan kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di jodohkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan muka penuh penasaran pada Jongin

"Iya aku tahu. Chanyeol pernah mengatakannya padaku." Balas Jongin

"Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun mencintainya. Ahh, sudahlah aku harus menelpon Baekhyun agar dia ce-

_Ceklek_ "Annyeong."

-pat pulang."

Baekhyun kelihatan begitu lelah sekarang, entah apa yang membuat dia lelah.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasnya? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun denga nada lemah

"Sudah, semua sudah selesai. Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekat dan memehang dahi Baekhyun

"Tidak panas." Gumamnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa Soo, aku hanya, hoammm, aku hanya mengantuk." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"Jongin, bisa antarkan Kyungsoo pulang? Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengantarkannya." Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang hamper terpejam

"t-tidak apa-apa, aku b-bisa pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gugup, padahal Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongin

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Annyeong." Kata Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"_O-oh, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia menarik tanganku seperti kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih? Bernapas Do Kyungsoo, bernapas._

Chanyeol is mine!

Sementara di tempat lain..

Chanyeol yang sedang mengendara harus menepikan mobilnya untuk mengangkat telvon dari eommanya.

"Yeobeseyo, eomma? Wae?"

"…"

"Noona juga?"

"…"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"…"

"MWO?"

"…"

"Aishh, aishh baiklah."

Setelah selesai menerima telepon dari eommanya, Chanyeol pun memutar balik mobilnya bukan kearah rumahnya, tapi kearah apartement Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di basement. Dia lalu menaiki lift dan berhenti di depan kamar apartement Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit ragu, Chanyeol pun menekan bell. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun membukakan pintu. Chanyeol sedikit ternganga melihat Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kemeja putih besar yang menutupi sebagian pahanya, dan rambut yang di kuncir sehingga mengekspos bahu putih nya.

"Apa kau tidak akan membiarkan aku masuk dulu? Apa kau hanya akan menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menyuruhnya masuk dan malah menatapnya seperti hantu.

"Eh? Oh, Chanyeol masuklah. Tumben datang kesini malam-malam begini ada apa? Kenapa tidak datang siang tadi saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengerjakan tugas?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol baru sadar sekarang kalau Baekhyun mempunyai suara yang indah bahkan walau dia hanya bercerita saja.

"Eomma, Appa, dan Noona ke Jepang, sedangkan Bibi dan paman Han pulang kampung, jadi aku disuruh tinggal disini selama beberapa hari, taka pa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di sofa

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Kita kan bertunangan, yah walaupun kau tak begitu mencintaiku." Mendengar pernyataan yang seperti tidak masuk di topic pembicaraan, Chanyeol menatap heran Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan ujung kemeja putihnya, sepertinya dia sedih. Merasa seperti di pandangi, Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, dan saat itu pula, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, namun Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol memandanginya tadi.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum akan aku buatkan makanan sebelum kau tidur." Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit menguap kecil

"tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah makan." Jawab Chanyeol

"Oh, baiklah. Disana kamar mu, kau bisa memakai baju yang ada di dalam sana, kamar mandinya juga ada di dalam jadi kau tak perlu repot. Dapurnya hanya 5 langkah dari kamarmu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tinggal bngungkan aku, kamarku, tepat didepan kamarmu, arasseo?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk . namun Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan seperhatian ini padanya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sering Chanyeol lihat di sekolah.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, selamat beristirahat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Chanyeol terus menatapnya sampai dia masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau manis, Baekhyun…"

TBC

Finally.

CAPEK, sumpah. Banyak yang minta chap ini di panjangin, dan ini udah kan di panjangin? Semoga puasyah. Maaf banget kalo typo kebanyakan, kusakata susah di pahami, alur kecepetan, taopi aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat bikin chapter ini semenarik seperti para reader inginkan. Ohiya, masalah yang lalu udah aku beresin semua. Aku emang nge post ff ini 3x dan sumarrynya sama semua, beda tittle doing. Yg pertama he is mine, yang kedua Chanyeol is mine., dan yang ketiga Chanyeol Is mine!. Nah, yang pertama sama kedua udah aku hapus, tersisa tinggal ini, jadi nggk usah bingung yah, review sama yang ini aja. Terus yang kemaren keluar code, itu aku nggk tahu gimana post ff, ternyata itu harus nulis dulu di laptop terus datanya pindahin ke handphone terus upload, dan waktu he is mine, itu aku belum ngetik sama pindahin file jadilah aku sembarang ngambil file dan keluarnya malah code nggk jelas. Tapi ini semuanya udah clear, ceritanya udah nggk code, terus tittle cuman satu yah hanya ini aja.

Semoga chapter ini kalian seneng yah^^. Dan mohon banget, review di banyakin, jangan siders yang banyakin. Lelah tau nggk sih, nulis smpe 2000rb lebih kata, dan hanya semalam, jadi hargai yah. Sama kayak aku bilang kemaren-kemaren, bakalan update sesuai review, reviw dikit update tapi lama, review banyak, update cepet, semua tergantung kalian. Makasih juga buat beberapa reader yang kasih masukan . Yang mau temenan sama aku, bisa personal acc yah (lihat di chapter 2)

Last word, Thank you.

Thanks to:

Kjung355 | .94 | nurul cynkeomma |48BemyLight | AnggyeEXOnBTS | lee eun san | 1004baekie | kezia. | Happy virus | .ilussions | leon | guest | 6104 | PeciJongen | Jongjong88 | Tania3424 | leeby 97

Maaf bila ada kesalahan nama, atau namanya lupa di cantumkan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol is mine!

GS,OOC &amp; typo everywhere

Main cast :

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun

Other cast, find them by yourself

Happy reading ^^

Disini lah Baekhyun sekarang, di bumi, di apartmentnya, di dalam kamarnya, di atas tempat tidurnya, di dalam selimutnya dan dengan pikirannya. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang dia berada satu atap dengan Chanyeol, yah walaupun tidak seruangan. Pikirannya melayang. dia ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol sudah tidur, bagaimana tidurnya, jika dia belum tidur itu karena apa, dan lain sebagainya yang seperti itu. Baekhyun sangat ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan memastikan apa yang sedang di lakukan namja itu.

Setelah lelah bergulat bersama pikirannya, dengan sedikit keberanian dan kenekatan, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya tanpa memakai sandal karena dia takut suara decitan sandalnya akan membuat Chanyeol curiga. ketika sampai di depan pintu, ternyata pintu kamar Chanyeol tidak di tutup dan menyisahkan celah sedikit. Baekhyun pun mengintip di balik celah itu untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Ahh bodoh. Harusnya aku datang tadi. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Umpat Chanyeol

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia mengumpat?' batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah buku. Buku itu dilihat sebentar dan di banting dengan sedikit keras ke kasurnya tiga detik kemudian. Chanyeol mulai terlihat gelisah sekarang.

"ini akan dikumpulkan besok, dan bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku bisa saja mengerjakan ini sendiri, tapi ini jam berapa? Ini akan membuatku tidak tidur semalamam." Terdengar helaan napas disana.

Ah, baekhyun ingat sekarang. Ini pasti masalah tugas yang di berikan Jung ssaem tadi siang. Baekhyun berniat untuk menolong Chanyeol dengan memberikan contekan yang di berikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dia tidak mungkin memberikannya secara terang-terangan. Jadilah, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol tidur, setelah Chanyeol tidur Baekhyun langsung mengambil contekan dari dalam kamarnya, dan kembali kedepan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Merasa bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidur, Baekhyun pun membuka sedikit pintu dengan hati-hati dan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Baekhyun agak sedikit kesusahan saat mencari buku tersebut. Untunglah buku tersebut hanya terselip di antara tas sekolah Chanyeol dan meja belajar yang ada di kamar itu. Setelah mendapatkan buku tersebut, Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan menutup kembali pintu itu, namun sebelum itu dia berkata,

"Nice dream, Yeolie."

Chanyeol is mine!

Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi benar. Bayangkan saja dia tidur jam satu malam, dan sekarang jam empat subuh dia sudah bangun. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa tidurnya hanya tiga jam saja? Namun Baekhyun melakukannya bukan berarti tidak ada alasan. Yah, alasannya untuk mengembalikan buku milik Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol tentu saja. Sebenarnya mudah saja, dan pekerjaan itu akan selesai dalam waktu lima belas menit saja karena hanya menyalin dari satu buku ke buku yang lain, namun pekerjan itu menjadi sangat sulit karena Baekhyun harus mati-matian mengubah tulisannya agar tidak di curigai Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya dia tidak perlu menggantinya karena toh Chanyeol pasti akan tahu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya tapi bukan berarti dia tidur, bagaimana dai bisa tidur jika pikirannya melayang dan alarmnya terus saja berbunyi.

"alarm sialan. Aku masih ingin tidur." Dia tidak bangun melainkan membanting kembali kepalanya ke kasur dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Kalau bukan karena buku Chanyeol, aku pasti akan bolos sekolah hari ini." Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri sekarang. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya, mengikat rambutnya dan mencuci muka serta menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersih singkatnya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata sedikit tertutup. Dengan sedikit lancang dan ketidak perdulian, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol seperti tanpa penghalang. Untung saja Chanyeol masih tidur. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lama, setelah meletakkan buku itu di tempat semula Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan menuju ke dapur.

"Chanyeol biasanya sarapan apa yah? Apakah dia minum susu? Apa dia suka roti bakar di pagi hari? Ah aku bingung."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan susu vanilla hangat dan roti bakar untuk Chanyeol. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, Baekhyun memindahkan segelas susu dan sepiring roti itu di atas nampam lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menyangka, dia membuang banyak waktu hanya untung menimbang-nimbang apakah Chanyeol biasa sarapan pagi atau tidak, dan apa yang biasa Chanyeol makan atau minum di saat sarapan. Hal itu membutuhkan setidaknya satu setengah jam untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Mengetahui bahwa sudah jam lama pagi, Baekhyun berjalan dari dapur sampai di kamar Chanyeol dengan nampan ditangannya.

_Tookk…tok…_

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya, sudah. Ada apa?" terdengar sahutan dengan suara serak dari dalam

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk mu, jika kau sudah selesai kau bisa mengambilnya di meja dekat pintu kamarmu."

"…." Hening. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, namun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mendengarnya, jadi Baekhyun meletakan nampan itu di atas meja begitu saja. Dengan berlari kecil, Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian sekolah. Saat Baekhyun sedang memakai kemejanya, dia mendengar seperti pintu terbuka, dan itu terdengar dua kali, dan setelah Baekhyun selesai dengan kemejanya, dia melihat keluar dan hal pertama yang dia lihat ialah roti dan susu vanilla itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Pandangannya beralih ke pintu kamar Chanyeol dimana pintu itu terbuka dan Nampak kosong. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Baekhyun melihat kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan nihil, Chanyeol tak ada, begitu juga dengan ruang tamu dan tempat lainnya. Dan Baekhyun menduga bahwa Chanyeol berangkat tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa –entahlah dia tidak tahu kenapa dia kecewa- Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi ketika dia hendak melewati kamar Chanyeol dia berhenti dan memandang susu dan roti bakar itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Apa kau menghindariku? Atau kau tidak menghiraukan ku?"

Chanyeol is mine!

Baekhyun keluar dari apartmentnya menuju ke basement. Dia membuka mobilnya lalu masuk dan meletakan tas punggungnya ke jok sebelah. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan memanaskan benda mati dan berharga itu untuk beberapa menit. Waktu menunjukan 6:30 AM pada Baby G Casio warna hitam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan kirinya. Sebenarnya lima belas menit yang lalu dia sudah bisa berangkat, hanya saja dia sedang berusaha menghabiskan susu dan roti bakar dingin di lima belas menit yang lalu tersebut, mengingat Baekhyun tidak memiliki hewan peliharaan dan ia terlalu sayang untuk membuang semua itu, jadilah dia memakannya, yah walaupun dengan sedikit dorongan air putih. Merasa mobilnya sudah siap, Baekhyun pun memasang _seatbelt_ nya dan mengatrek ferarri merahnya keluar dari basement.

Bisa di bilang sebuah keberuntungan untuknya karena jalanan sedang tidak macet dan lokasi sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi apartementnya, dan dalam jangka waktu sepuluh menit saja dia sudah bisa berada di parkiran sekolahnya. Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobilnya sambil memegang tas punggungnya. Merasa mobilnya sudah terkunci, Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa disana karena sekarang baru jam 6:42 AM Baekhyun hafal betul dengan kelakuan anak-anak di sekolah ini. Dengan langkah santai, Baekhyun menaiki tangga sekolah itu yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua di mana kelas Baekhyun berada. Sesampainya di atas , Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar di balkon dan menghadap kearah bawah tepatnya lapangan. Dengan ide jahil, Baekhyun berjalan pelan kea rah Kyungsoo dan..

"BOOOM"

"YAKKKK"

"Hahahhahahaha"

"Kenapa kau begitu kurangajar?"

"Aku? Kurangajar? Apakah kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan padaku di hari-hari kemarin?" Yah, begitulah. Baekhyun mengagetkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berteriak dan kalian bisa pastikan ini akan berakhir dengan perdebatan.

"Jadi kau balas dendam?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut muka ganas

"Maybe." Jawab Baekhyun acuh dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bdw, kenapa kau melihat Jongin? Kau menyukainya?"

"Hei Byun, perhatikan kemana arah pembicaraan mu. Kau baru datang dan sudah menuduhku macam-macam, tidak kah itu terdengar seperti pencemaran nama baik?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sengit.

"Kau sedang PMS yah? Im just asking but why you being so rude?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah balik bertanya

"I don't care. Intinya aku sedang tidak melihat siapapun sekarang." Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melihat siapa pun sekarang, tapi nenek-nenk rabun pun tahu dia sedang menatap satu objek di bawah sana.

"Mata mu mengisyaratkan kau berbohong." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo tapi kepada objek yang ditatap Kyungsoo sekarang, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan Baekhyun tadi.

"JONGIN." Apa ini? Kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang bertubuh mungil di sebelahnya ini nekat memanggil objek yang sedang di tatapnya sekarang.

"YA? ADA APA, BAEK" Teriak Jongin tak kalah kuat membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Pipinya panas sekarang. Jongin memang memanggil Baekhyun, tapi yang di tatapnya adalah Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO INGIN BICARA DENGAN MU, BISA KAH KAU KESINI?" Oh, itu terdengar tidak sopan.

Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri, dia gelisah karena Jongin menatapnya seperti meminta kepastian apakah benar kalau Kyungsoo memintanya untuk ke atas. Kyungsoo berpikir keras untuk menjawab tatapan Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat menyengirai senang karena berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo.

"ANI, ANI. AKU TIDAK MEMINTA MU UNTUK KE SINI. JANGAN DENGARKAN IBLIS MUNGIL INI, DIA HANYA SEDIKIT MABUK." Kyungsoo pun berteriak sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya kekiri dan kekanan. Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari balkon dan membawa 'iblis mungil' itu kedalam kelas dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi terdekat yang mampu di jangkau oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak suka lelucon mu, Baek. Kau berniat membuat jantungku olahraga?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas menderu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tertawa bebas layaknya orang gila.

"Hentikan Byun Baekhyun. INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU." Kyungsoo panas sekarang melihat Baekhyun yang tampak sedang mempermainkannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa Kyungsoo marah dengan sungguh-sungguh pun berhenti tertawa dan menunduk.

"Mianhae." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja aku.. aku..a-akuu.. hiks.." Baekhyun terisak sekarang, dia merasa sudah keterlaluan terhadap sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara nya sendiri ini.

"Hahh, sudahlah lupakan. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi, aku hanya.. hanya terbawa emosi karena ulahmu tadi. Dan maafkan soal 'iblis mungil' itu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Aku janji ini yang terakhir." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukan Kyungsoo sambil menghapus airmatanya, dan di balas dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Soo, aku akan ceritakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Baekhyun senang

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi malam, Chanyeol menginap di apartment ku."

"Kalian seranjang?"

"Kau gila! Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu dimana? Di sofa?"

"Dia tidur dikamar Minhyouk oppa." Baekhyun terlihat senang saat menceritakannya, sedang Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun hanya berguman 'O'

"Tapi dia seperti menghindariku." Air muka Baekhyun berubah

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan menatap Baekhyun penuh Tanya.

"Setiap aku bertanya, dia hanya akan membalas dengan kata seadanya saja. Tadi pagi pun dia tak memakan sarapan yang sudah susah-susah ku buat dan malahan mebiarkannya dingin didepan kamarnya." Baekhyun terlihat murung saat menceritakan kejadian di mana dia menganggap bahwa Chanyeol menghindarinya.

"sudahlah, jangan berkecil hati. Kau harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, dai hanya belum terlalu terbiasa." Ujar Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Ahh, kalau begitu aku akan pindah ke tempat duduk ku yang sebenarnya, sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai, kau juga harus pindah." Kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri juga dan berpindah ke tempat duduk mereka yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol is mine!

Waktu menunjukan 3:39 PM dan itu tanya sedetik kemudian bell tanda pulang akan berbunyi. Setelah bell berbunyi, anak-anak di setiap kelas pun berhamburan keluar termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau lihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah menuruni tangga.

"Tadi kalau tidak salah, selesai doa bersama dan salam, dia yang pertama kali keluar dari kelas. Dan sepertinya sedang buru-buru." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu dia akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ehm, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia berlari ke arah kelas Dara." Kyungsoo berbicara seenaknya tanpa mengetahui muka Baekhyun yang terlihat tak suka ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama itu.

'Dara? Oh, damn.' Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati, namu setelahnya dia mengubah air mukanya agar Kyungsoo tak curiga. tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah ada di parkiran sekarang.

"kyung, kau mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

"Terima kasih Baek, tapi tidak usah. Hari ini aku ingin naik bis." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum ramah

"Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengindari ajakan ku, Soo."

"hahha, jangan marah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku duluan yah, hati-hati dijalan, jangan singgah di mana pun. Hati-hati pada orang mencurigakan. Menghindarlah dari hal yang tidak-tidak, arra?" Tutur Baekhyun terdengar lebih ke kekasih Kyungsoo dari pada sahabat.

"Kau cerewet. Sudah sana, kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusir Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Tsk, aku hanya mengingatkan. Pay." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya sebelumnya melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol is mine!

Ini sudah jam 10 malam dan Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol kemana. Bukannya apa-apa, setahu Baekhyun, eomma dan appanya Chanyeol belum pulang dari Jepang, dan itu berarti Chanyeol masih akan menginap di apartmentnya kan? Namun sekarang Chanyeol masih tidak ada kabar. Terlalu lama Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu sampai dia merasa mengantuk. Dia pun berinisiatif untuk tidur, toh Chanyeol sudah besar,dia bisa menjaga dirinya. Begitu batin Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa benar-benar tidur. Dia masih kepikiran dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak ada kabar sampai sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu, dan berniat untuk tidur.

Chanyeol is mine!

"Ahh, membosankan. Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti ada yang aneh dengan Dara akhir-akhir ini." Chanyeol merasah sangat lelah sekarang. Pasalnya dia dan Dara berkencan tadi. Namun kencannya tidak mulus karena Dara kelihatan tidak focus dan ujung-ujungnya Dara menyuruh Chanyeol pulang sendiri karena ada urusan, padahal mereka biasa pulang bersama. Chanyeol juga merasa aneh karena biasanya Dara tidak akan menolak kalau Chanyeol akan mengantarnya kerumah menggunakan mobil Chanyeol, tapi tadi Dara lebih memilih untuk naik taksi. Karena sudah lelah, Chanyeol pun berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Sesampainya di basement apartment Baekhyun, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil mewahnyah dan keluar dari situ. Setelah beberapa langkah saat dia menjauh dari mobilnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan nyeri di perut bagian bawah sebelah kanannya. Yah, Chanyeol memiliki penyakit maag, dan dia yakin penyakitnya kambuh, karena dia belum makan dari siang.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Ugh, aku sampai tak kuat berjalan. Dasar penyakit sialan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali meremas perutnya sekedar untuk menggilangkan rasa sakitnya. Berterimah kasihlah karena di basement tersebut ada lift yang bisa menghubungkan kau ke tempat yang lain. Chanyeol pun segera masuk kedalam lift tersebut dan menekan angka 4. Sesampainya di depan apartment Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa menekan bell tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai merasa terganggu dengan bunyi bell tersebut pun bangun dan membukakan pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat acak-acakan dengan wajah yang seperti orang menahan sakit.

"Hey, hey, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang salah satu lengan Chanyeol dan membawa lelaki itu duduk di sofa sambil sebelumnya menutup pintu apartmentnya. Belum lama Chanyeol terduduk, dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Baekhyun pun ikuta panic, dia segera menyusul Chanyeol kekamar mandi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap pnggung lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat bai- huek..huek." Belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, Chanyeol sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali.

"Kau mabuk?" chanyeol menggeleng

"Kau masuk angin?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng

"Atau kau sakit maag?" dan barulah sekarang Chanyeol mengangguk

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa sampai sakit maag?"

"tentu saja karena aku tidak makan." Nada bicara Chanyeol mulai terdengar seperti tidak suka, tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Merasa bahwa Chanyeol sudah berhenti muntah, Baekhyun pun membawa Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi di dekat meja makan. Baekhyun pun melesat ke rak alat makan, mengambil gels tinggi dan sendok, lalu mendekat ke dispenser untuk mengambil air panas dan di campurkan dengan air dingin, setelah itu air tersebut ditambahkan dengan gula secukupnya lalu di aduk. Setelah selesai di aduk, Baekhyun memberikan gelas yang tadi kepada Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau campurkan kedalam minuman itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sengit karena dia mendengar Baekhyun mengaduk sesuatu disana.

"Tenang saja, aku tak memasukan racun atau sesuatu semacammnya disana. Sekarang minumlah sampai habis." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan gelas itu pada Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol ragu untuk menerima, tapi ujung-ujungnya diterima juga -_-. Setelah gelas itu sampai di tangan Chanyeol, Bakhyun segera barbalik dan mengambil panci kecil, beras dan air. Air tersebut di masukan kedalam panci lalu panci itu di letakan di atas kompor untuk dipanaskan. Setelah merasa airnya sudah panas, Baekhyun memasukan beras yang tadi kedalam panci.

"apa yang kau masukan kedalam minuman ini? Rasanya aneh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya untuk mengecap ulang rasa apa yang ada di cairan itu.

"Kau sudah meminumnya sampai habis? Apakah sakitnya berkurang?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari panci di depannya.

"Hm, sedikit."

"Baguslah, berarti gulanya bereaksi dengan baik."

"Apa kau baru saja bilang gula?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Hm, gula. Gula yang ada di dalam air hangat tadi yang meredakan asam lambungmu. Makanya aku menyuruh kau meminum semuanya sampai habis,"

"Nah,sekarang makanlah." Entah sejak kapan buburnya kelar, namun sekarang Baekhyun telah menyodrokan sepiring makanan encer itu kedepan Chanyeol.

"Iuww, apa ini? Terlihat menjijikkan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong piring utu sedikit menjauh dengan jari terlunjuknya yang panjang.

"Makanlah. Lambung mu masih belum mampu mencerna makanan keras, jadi makanan lunak ini satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kerja lambung mu lebih ringan di badning makanan padat lainnya." Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan. Dengan berat hatipun, Chanyeol memakannya. Awalnya dia ingin memuntahkan kembali makanan itu, tapi karena Baekhyun memaksa , jadilah bubur itu habis sampai tak tersisa.

"Sekarang sudah merasa baik, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membersihkan alat-alat makan yang digunakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah ganti bajumu dan lekas tidur ini sudah larut. Tidak usah mandi. Aku masih akan membereskan ini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Hm." Jawaban yang terlampau singkat untuk sebuah perhatian yang panjang. Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol atas nya. Chanyeol pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya, tapi sebelumnya dia berbalik melihat ke arah dapur,

"Kau peduli padaku."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, tapi itu pernyataan.

**TBC**

**Haloo, aku balik lagi nih ^^**

**Chapter 4 udah update yah, jangan lupa dibaca. Makasih loh sama readers dan reviewnya di chap sebelumnya. Semoga chap ini makin suka yah sama ff ini. Nih aku udah panjangin, yah lumayan lah. Jangan pada bosan yah buat baca ff ini. Ayo yang mau kasih masukan, saran atau kritik silahkan pm aku ****. Sama maaf kalo cerita kali ini agak nggk dapet yah, maklum, aku bikinya dalam keadaan ngantuk, hehe. Tapi aku usahain yang terbaik yah. Pokoknya yang baca wajib review. Ingat, semua tergantung review.**

**Ok, sekian dulu. Don forget for RnR (Read and Review)**

**Last word..**

**Thankyou **

**Sign**

**Chanyeol and Baekhyun's daughter**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sekarang sudah merasa baik, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membersihkan alat-alat makan yang digunakan Chanyeol tadi._

"_Hm."_

"_Kalau begitu, cepatlah ganti bajumu dan lekas tidur ini sudah larut. Tidak usah mandi. Aku masih akan membereskan ini." Kata Baekhyun._

"_Hm." Jawaban yang terlampau singkat untuk sebuah perhatian yang panjang. Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol atas nya. Chanyeol pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya, tapi sebelumnya dia berbalik melihat ke arah dapur,_

"_Kau peduli padaku."_

_Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi itu pernyataan._

Chanyeol is mine!

Main cast :

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun

(other cast, find them by yourself)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, comedy (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning, this is GS, OOC, and have so many typo.

DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE

Do not repost without permission

Happy Reading

Chapter 5, begin..

Setelah selesai mencuci semua alat makan yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol dan dirinya, Baekhyun mengeringkan tangannya dengan _tissue_ dan masuk kekamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun menutup rapat pintunya dan tak lupa menguncinya. Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Baekhyun tak ingat apa yang dia lakukan seharian penuh ini, namun rasanya badan serta tulang-belulangnya ingin patah. Bukan hanya badan dan tulang, namun hatinya juga lelah. Ya, lelah. Lelah karena sikap cuek Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak mencintainya. Perjuangan Baekhyun belum seberapa memang, namun sebuah perjuangan tanpa ada balasan bukankah sakit rasanya? Tapi Baekhyun sadar, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerah. Baekhyun yakin, dia mampu untuk mengambil hati seorang Park Chanyeol, walaupun Baekhyun tahu juga itu tidak akan mudah.

Baekhyun pun membenarkan letak bantal dan selimutnya. Dia menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada, dan mengambil _remote ac_ di atas meja kecil dekat kasurnya, lalu menyalakan benda pendingin tersebut. Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, dan membukanya beberapa saat kemudian (dia sedang berdoa tadi). Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan memeluk gulingnya sambil memejamkan mata. Merasa risih dengan posisinya, Baekhyun memutar badannya lagi. Namun Baekhyun malah merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, dan untuk sekali lagi Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang, matanya yang semula tertutup saat dia mengubah posisi, sekarang menjadi terbuka. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, matanya yang terbuka menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang selalu mengabaikannya dan dirinya yang berusaha untuk mengubah itu kembali menghampirinya namun Baekhyun terlalu lelah walaupun hanya sekedar bermain permainan mari-mengingat-kembali-usaha-Byun-Baekhyun-untu1k-seorang-Park-Chanyeol.

Lama tak mau pergi, Baekhyun pun memutuskan bangkit dari posisi telentangnya menjadi duduk lalu berpikir, berpikir apa yang harus di lakukan agar pikiran sialan (menurut Baekhyun) itu pergi, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun turun dari kasur dan menggapai sandal bulunya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Awalnya dia ragu untuk melakukan ini, namun apa daya, otaknya menyuruh seluruh kerja badannya untuk melakukan ini, dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengalah lalu membuka kunci pintunya dan keluar. Dia berjalan kearah depan kamarnya, dan membuka pintu yang ada tepat didepan kamarnya. Dia selalu heran, kenapa Chanyeol tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya? Atau karena dia sedang berada di apartement Baekhyun? Tapi bukankah Chanyeol tetap butuh privasi? Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu itu, Baekhyun tidak masuk kedalam kamar, atau duduk di dekat kasur Chanyeol seperti yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya,melainkan dia hanya bersandar di ambang pintu dan memeluk dadanya sambil bergumam,

"Mengapa otak serta pikiran brengsek ku mampu membuat ku seperti ini? Mengapa mereka seperti memeritahku untuk ke kamarmu?" Kata Baekhyun dengan suara agak pelan, dia tak mau Chanyeol terbangun dan mendapatinya ada di kamar Chanyeol

"Apa aku bodoh? Memperjuangkan mu sedangkan kau tak memperjuangkan ku. Harus kah aku menyerah dengan sikap dingin dan cuekmu itu? Harus kah aku melakukan itu?" Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, namun untungnya dia tak terbangun.

"Apa memutar badan mu itu artinya kau meng'iya'kan pertanyaan ku? Kau ingin aku melakukan itu?" Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari dadanya dan berdiri tegak

"Jika kau menginginkan aku melakukan itu, maka mulai dari sekarang kau harus berhenti menginginkan itu. Karena sekeras apapun kau menginginkannya, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya." Baekhyun berbalik dan menarik pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan sedikit celah

"aku akan mendapatkan mu dengan cara ku sendiri, percayalah." Sambungnya dan menutup sempurna pintu itu. "aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lagi lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Sebelum tidur, Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap gorden abu-abu yang menutup jendelanya. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan sekedar untuk menetralkan perasaaannya.

"kupikir, aku harus mengubah cara ku terhadapnya." Gumamnya sendiri sebelum naik ke kasurnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menyadari pikiran yang tadi sudah pergi, sepertinya dengan cara mendatangi Chanyeol dan berbicara padanya saat dia tidur seperti orang bodoh adalah hal yang ampuh untuk menghilangkan pikiran sialan itu.

Chanyeol is mine!

Beda dari pagi yang lain, pagi ini, Baekhyun bangun saat jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan angka 4:30 padahal dia menyetel alarmnya pada jam 5:30, itu artinya dia bangun sebelum alarmnya berbunyi kan? Dan untuk apa dia menyetel alarmnya sedangkan dia bangun sebelum alarm itu berbunyi? Intinya dan pastinya, Baekhyun punya alasan untuk itu.

Setelah mengikat rambutnya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke rak penyimpanan alat makan. Dia berjongkok di dekat rak tersebut, membuka pintu penutupnya dan sedikit mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Seingat ku, aku menaruhnya disini minggu lalu. Tapi sekarang dimana?" Katanya sambil berdiri dan menggaruk-garuk rambut bagian depannya. Tidak yakin dengan ingatannya kalau dia menaruhnya disitu, Baekhyun pun menarik kursi di dekat meja makan, dan menaruhnya tepat di depan rak yang dia buka tadi. Setelah merasa bahwa kursi itu aman untuk digunakan, Baekhyun pun memegang kepala kursi itu dengan tangan kirinya dan naik dengan hati-hati keatas kursi tersebut. Setelah posisinya pas, Baekhyun pun membuka rak lainnya yang berada sedikit jauh di atas kepalanya. Dengan susah payah, dia menggapai gagang pintu penutup rak itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Setelah terbuka, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tumitnya untuk melihat apakah benda yang di carinya ada di dalam. Setelah mendapatkan barangnya, Baekhyun menutup pintu penutup raknya lalu turun dan mengembalikan kursi tadi.

"Akhirnya ku dapatkan juga kau. Kurasa tinggi badan ku menurun, karena minggu lalu aku menyimpan kotak makanan ku tidak sesulit sekarang." Ternyata barang yang Baekhyun cari adalah kotak makanannya yang bergambar rilakkuma.

"Kurasa nasinya masih panas, tapi haruskah aku memakan nasi itu tanpa lauk? Rasanya pasti akan aneh." Ujarnya sambil membuka _ricecooker_ dan memindahkan nasi ke dalam kotak makannya yang sebelumnya sudah dia cuci.

"kentang goreng atau jjangmyeon? Aku tak punya kentang goreng, sedangkan jjangmyeon? Apakah itu akan cocok jika dimakan dengan nasi?" mimik mukanya berubah menjadi imut sekarang. Dia menimbang-nimbang kotak makan yang ada di tangannya dengan mulut yang mngerucut lucu.

Setelah memutuskan untuk memilih jjangmyoen sebagai lauknya, Baekhyun pun meletakkan kotak nasinya di atas meja. Dia berjalan ke _counter_ yang lain dan mengambil botol air minum bergambar brown (pikirkan my bottle) sih karakter di sticker aplikasi social media LINE. Baekhyun mengisi penuh botol tersebut dengan air putih dan menutup tutupnya lalu berbalik ke meja makan dan menutup juga kotak makanannya setelah merasa nasi yang ia biarkan tadi sudah agak mendingin.

"Chaa, sudah selesai." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya tanda dia sudah selesai. Baekhyun pun membawa dua benda yang sudah dia persiapkan tadi kekamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar, Baekhyun mencari tasnya dan memasukan dua benda tadi kedalam tasnya saat dia sudah mendapatkan tasnya. Setelah itu, dia membuka ikatan rambutnya, sedikit menyisir rambutnya mengambil handuk lalu ke kamar mandi.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu,tepat waktu menunjukan 5:10, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia kelihatan cantik dengan balutan seragam sekolah. Baekhyun menggendong tas punggungnya dan mengambil blazer sekolahnya. merasa tidak ada yang terlupakan Baekhyun pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya dia mengecek ke kamar Chanyeol untuk memastikan apakah cowok se'apartement'nya itu sudah bangun atau tidak, dan hasilnya tidak. Saat dia sudah berada di depan pintu apartmentnya, dia malah berbalik dan menaruh blazer serta tas punggungnya di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Baekhyun berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian,Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah meja yang ada di dekat pintu kamar Chanyeol dan berjongkok di sana. Dia membuka penutup pulpen yang dia bawa tadi, dan menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun membaca kembali apa yang dia tulis sekedar memastikan kalau dia tidak salah tulis. Yakin bahwa dia tidak salah, Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah masuk kekamarnya untuk mengembalikan pulpen yang dia gunakan tadi, sedangkan kertas yang tadi sudah dia tinggalkan di meja *ribet deh Baek*. Memastikan semuanya telah selesai, dia mengambil tas dan blazernya lalu keluar dari apartementnya dan langsung menuju _basement_.

Chanyeol is mine!

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun tak langsung keluar. Dia memakai blazernya terlebih dahulu dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemejanya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

**To : Luhan Deer**

**Kau dimana?**

'**send'**

Baekhyun tetap menatap ponselnya setelah pesannya untuk Luhan terkirim. Wajahnya seperti sedang menunggu. Beberapa menit menunggu, Baekhyun tak mendapat balasan, padahal dia yakin Luhan sudah bangun jam segini. Baekhyun membanting kasar punggung mungilnya ke dashboard mobil. Moodnya memburuk seketika karena pikirannya semalam kembali. Dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa agar Chanyeol mau memperhatikannya. Tidak, Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka cari perhatian. Hanya saja, untuk yang satu ini Baekhyun memang perlu perhatian, namun dalam arti yang lain. Akhirnya, sambil menggendong tasnya, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan keluar dari parkiran menuju kelasnya. Saat dia sedang menaiki tangga, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dari sakunya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Luhan Deer**

**Aku sudah di kelas. Maaf baru membalas pesanmu, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas.**

"Ya. Pantas saja dia lama mebalas pesanku."

Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan pesan dari Luhan dan menerusakn perjalannya menuju kelas. Disaat dia sudah dekat dengan kelas, Baekhyun berjalan sedikit mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kelas dan

"H-"

"masuklah Baek, kau tidak perlu mengagetkanku."

"ish, kau tak seru."

Karena acara 'mengagetkan Luhan' nya gagal, Baekhyun terdiam di ambang pintu sambil menatap kesal Luhan yang sibuk berkutik dengan buku matematikanya.

"jangan berdiam disitu, masuk dan duduklah. Atau keluar dan menjauh dari sana, kemana kek, asal jangan di depan pintu." Perintah Luhan. Dia tak menatap Baekhyun sedikit pun namun dia tahu Baekhyun masih berdiri disana. Karena kesal, akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk dengan kasar di bangku yang ada di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku datang dan akan mengagetkan mu? Jangan bilang kau berada di dua tempat berbeda di waktu yang sama?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas tas punggungnya dan menaruh di atas meja.

"Langkah kaki mu itu terlalu bodoh untuk tidak dikenali. Entah kenapa aku bahkan hapal mati dengan bunyi langkah kakimu. Dan masalah kau yang ingin mengagetkan ku, benda berkaca disana itu yang memberitahukannya." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk lemari buku yang ada di samping pintu kelas dengan dagunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk lucu.

"Kau tahu tidak Lu, ak-"

"aku tidak tahu."

"jelas kau tidak tahu, aku saja belum selesai dengan kata-kataku." Baekhyun sedikit geram dengan tingkah Luhan sekarang. Dia menatap dingin Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kiri Luhan yang sedang menulis dengan tangan kanannya, dan menarik buku yang mengusik pembicaraannya dengan luhan dari tadi dengan tangan kirinya.

"kemarikan Byun Baekhyun."

"Shireo."

"aku bilang, kemarikan Byun Baek."

"Shireo, shireo, shireo." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng imut dan memeluk erat buku milik Luhan.

"Hhhh." Luhan menarik napas pasrah. "katakan mau mu apa?" Tanya Luhan datar

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan ku, itu saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerucut lucu.

"yasudah, kalau begitu cepat katakan." Jawab Luhan final. Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil memutar badannya menghadap ke samping. Luhan lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit bosan.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita, tapi jangan memotong yah." Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar senang dan meyakinkan. "Dua hari lalu kan Chanyeol pulang ke apartmentku-"  
"bagaimana bisa dia pulang ke apartement mu?"

"aku bilang kan jangan memotong." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal. Luhan berdehem. Dia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi. Dia yakin, ini pasti akan lama.

"Oh, maaf. Lanjutkan."

Baekhyun akhirnya menarik napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya yang terputus tadi. "tapi dia pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Dia muntah-muntah. Kupikir dia mabuk, lalu setelah ku tanya dia bilang tidak, lalu kutanya lagi apakah dia masuk angin dia juga bilang tidak, tapi ketika aku tanya apa dia sakit maag dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu kutanya lagi apa yang membuat dia sakit maag, dan dia menjawab "tentu saja aku tidak makan." Dan demi Tuhan Xi Luhan itu sangat ketus. Lalu dia muntah lagi, aku hanya bisa memijit tengguknya, lalu, lalu, lalu apa yah?" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Ah yah." Lanjutnya. "Lalu aku membuatkan air manis untuknya. Tapi disaat aku ingin memberikannya, dia tak mau mengambilnya dan malah bertanya apa yang kumasukan kedalam karena dia mendengar kalau aku mengaduk sesuatu dalam air itu, tapi aku hanya memasukan gula, apakah itu terlihat seperti racun baginya? Namun akhirnya dia mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Kupaksa untuk menghabiskannya, ternyata dia bebal sekali, susah sekali meyakinkannya. Tapi akhirnya dia menghabiskannya. Lalu saat aku memberikannya bubur-"

"Yak, yak, yak. Pelan-pelan. Jika kau bercerita cepat seperti kereta bawah tanah di Myeongdong, sampai besok pun aku tak akan mengerti." Jelas Luhan membantah seperti itu. Baekhyun bercerita sepanjang tembok China yang ada di kampung halaman Luhan hanya dengan satu tarikan napas. Lihat saja, bahkan sekarang dia terengah-engah sangking hebatnya dia bercerita.

"aku kan sudah bilang, jangan memotong. Kenapa kau memotong?" bentak Baekhyun kesal. Ini kedua kalinya Luhan memotong perkataannya. Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya memunggungi Luhan dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"aku tidak bisa mengerti jika kau bercerita secepat itu. Aku tak menyangka kau sangat cerewet Baek." Jawab Luhan sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening akibat ulah Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya pilihan ku untuk bercerita padamu salah. Lebih baik aku bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Eh, Kyungsoo? Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?"

"Molla."

"Ish, kau ini."

Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel nya dari dalam saku, lalu mendial nomor Kyungsoo. Setelah terhubung, dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, lalu berbicara.

"Yobeoseyo Kyung?"

"Hm, wae?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di depan kelas." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang ponselnya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke depan kelas. Benar saja, disana berdiri seorang Do Kyungsoo dengan wajah dinginnya yang khas.

"Masuklah, ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu." Jawab Baekhyun_ excited_, lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo sampai di depan Baekhyun, dia langsung disuguhkan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang penuh harap seakan mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Kyung-ah, kau mau kan mendengarkan ceritaku?" oh tidak, Baekhyun memelas sekarang. Dia bahkan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan embel-embel 'ah' dan menunjukan mata yang berbinar, sedangkan Luhan membuat ekspresi seperti ingin muntah. Apakah dia begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo mendengar ceritanya?

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan wajah seperti itu, Baek. Minggir, kau menduduki tempatku." Cibir Kyungsoo sedikit ketus.

"Yak, kenapa semuanya tidak mau mendengarkan ku? Kau dan Luhan sama, menggantungkan ku. Ish." Bentak Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berpindah untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi tadi kau tidak menganggap ku?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah datar kearah Baekhyun.

"kau selalu memotong perkataanku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tak kalah dingin dan datar.

"itu karena kau bercerita terlalu cepat. Kau yang berbicara, tapi aku yang sesak napas. Lagi pula, aku dan Kyungsoo bukanlah Chanyeol yang 'menggantungkan'mu. Iyakan, Kyung?" ujar Luhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua menatap Baekhyundengan pandangan mengejek.

"Yak. Dia tidak menggantungkan ku. Jangan sembarang bicara yah, atau kupukul kalian." Bentak Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara dan menggigit bibirnya bermaksud mengancam.

"Lalu? Balasan apa yang dia berikan untuk semua usaha mu? Pernah kah dia mengatakan setidaknya terima kasih untuk kau yang sudah dengan lelah menyediakan sarapan walau ujung-ujungnya dia tak memakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk mendengarnya

"Atau sekedar menjawab perkataanmu dengan jawaban yang pantas ketika kau memperhatikannya?" Baekhyun membelakkan matanya menghadap Luhan. Bagian itu belum di ceritakan Baekhyun pada Luhan. Dan baru akan di ceritakan tadi namun tidak jadi, tapi kenapa Luhan sudah mengetahuinya?

"Kau.. k-kau tahu dari m-mana?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Apakah selama ini Luhan membuntutinya? Atau memasang alat penyadap di apartmentnya? Atau dia transparan?

"kau mudah di tebak, Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum dan nada meremehkan.

Baekhyun menunduk. Hatinya sakit mengingat semuanya. Belum terlalu banyak yang dia lakukan, namun baru begini saja ingin rasanya dia menyerah. Dia tak bisa selamanya kuat, dia juga manusia. Punya hati bahkan perasaan. Baekhyun jujur dia cengeng. Dia bahkan hampir menangis sekarang.

"kalian harusnya mendukungku untuk mendapatkannya, tapi kenapa kalian malah memojokkan ku?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti menangis, begitu pelan. Namun dia menahan tangisannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang merasakan bahwa Baekhyun ingin menangis merasa bersalah. Luhan menarik napas, ini kan selalu terjadi jika menyangkut Chanyeol.

Seakan tidak tega, Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan mengusap sayang bahu sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku dan Luhan. Kita berdua tidak bermaksud memojokkan mu, hanya saja kita berdua kasihan padamu. Chanyeol terlalu kurangajar mengabaikan mu seperti ini, dan tentu saja aku dan Luhan tidak bisa terima. Tapi kau selalu melarang kita berdua walau hanya sekedar memberitahunya." Kyungsoo terdengar seperti ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya

"Kenapa kau bertahan padanya? Maksudku, masih banyak cowok yang lain, tapi kenapa kau selalu menginginkannya?"

"Aku mencintainya, Lu. Dia bersikap dingin, cuek bahkan tak perduli padaku sekalipun aku tetap mencintainya."

"Kau keras kepala."'

"Kau selalu tahu diriku."

"Hah, sudahlah. Lima menit lagi sosaengnim masuk. Berhenti menangis, dan pindah ke tempat duduk mu." Ucap Kyungsoo final sambil tersenyum menyemangati Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk antusias sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya

Chanyeol is mine!

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua siswa yang ada di tiap-tiap kelas berlari berhamburan keluar. Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai berkomunikasi dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya, beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil botol minum serta kotak makan yang dia sedaikan tadi pagi. Baekhyun melirik kearah bangku Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Teman-temannya itu masih disana dan masih enggan untuk beranjak. Akhirnya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kearah kedua temannya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berdiskusi sesuatu. Baekhyun tak yakin, namun kelihatannya seperti.. PR?

"tugas matematika, Luhan bingung di bagian ini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk bagian yang di maksud.

"Oh, kalau yang itu aku sudah selesai."

"Tidak tanya." Ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Terserah." Jawab Baekhyun acuh. " ohyah Lu, temani aku ke kantin di bawah mau tidak?" lanjutnya

"Untuk apa? Memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Dara seperti yang kalian berdua lalukan tempo hari?" ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Luhan, berhenti membahasnya." Luhan mengadu pelan. Jari lentik mungil milik Baekhyun berhasil membuat jidatnya perih. Tentu saja, Baekhyun menonyor kepala Luhan. "waktu itu Kyung yang mengajak ku kesana dan mentraktirkan ku makanan sebagai permintaan maaf karena dia membuatku menangis."

"Terserah kau sajalah"

"Jadi kau mau tidak ikut dengan ku?"

"Haaaaah, berhubung tugas ku sudah selesai, dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat, jadi aku ikut saja." Ucap Luhan sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"yeay. Kalau kau, Kyung? Selesai dari kantin aku akan ke lapangan. mungkin saja Jongin sedang main basket."

"Apa hubungannya aku dan Jongin."

"Jangan mengelak, kau suka memperhatikan Jongin saat dia bermain basket kan walau hanya dari lantai dua? Aku tahu, kau suka berimajinasi sendiri membayangkan bagaimana seksinya seorang Kim Jongin dengan keadaan berkeringat dan rambut yang basah bahkan kemeja yang terbuka dua kancing di atasnya. Iyakan?" goda Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan keningnya menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadinya tidak perduli dengan ucapan Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan membulatkan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"YAK, AKU TIDAK BEGITU. KEMBALI KAU BAEKHYUN." Teriakkan Kyungsoo menggema di kelas, sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah lari sambil tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo. Dan tersisalah sekarang Kyungsoo dengan pipinya yang memerah sampai telinga.

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di bawah, Baekhyun langsung menyeret Luhan mendekati salah satu penjual jjangmyeon.

"Bibi, aku pesan satu yah, dan jangan lupa dibungkus."  
setelah memesan, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik benda itu. Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan 'Oh Sehun' di layarnya yang artinya Sehun menelponya.

"Yobeoseyo, Sehun-ah?" entah kenapa, dengan tiba-tiba, Luhan mengalihkan kepalanya mengahadap kearah Baekhyun. Dia seakan tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan sehun. Oh Sehun.

"…"

"Iya, iya. Akan noona bawakan. Ish, kau cerewet. Noona sedang membelinya."

"…"

"Tungu saja di lapangan, aku akan membawanya ke sana."

Teleponnya terputus, dan Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tatapan Luhan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. Mulutnya menganga, matanya berkedip-kedip aneh dan dia terlihat bingung

"Lu, kau tidak kerasukan kan?" tanya baekhyun setelah selesai membayar jjangmyeon yang tadi sambil tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun maju selangkah ke hadapan Luhan sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Apa tadi yang menelpon mu i-itu S-Sehun?" bukannya menjawab Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Iya, Sehun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maksudku, benar-benar Oh Sehun?"

"memangnya ada Sehun yang lain di sekolah ini?"

"Kau mempunyai hubungan apa dengannya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperi itu? Eiyy, kau menyukainya yah?" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Luhan. Dia menatap curiga cewek rusa didepannnya ini. Luhan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kepalanya menegang, matanya tak berkedip, bibirnya terkatup. Luhan terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Dan dengan tidak sabaran, Baekhyun mengguncangkan kedua pundak Luhan dengan keras.

"Yak, apa kau gila?" Luhan kaget. Pandangannya kembali fokus, matanya tak lagi menatap kosong, dan sesaat setelah itulah baru Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan 'menyadarkan Luhan'.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sedang dalam masalah yah?"  
lagi-lagi Luhan bengong. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Semenjak tadi pagi, pikirannya susah untuk fokus. Melayang. dia memikirakan sesuatu.

"Ahh, bukankah jjangmyeonnya akan kau antarkan kepada ehm siapa namanya?" Luhan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun, tapi gagal karena Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

"jangan berpura-pura seperti kau tidak mengetahui Sehun, Lu, aku tahu kau mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sehun."

Luhan terdiam lagi ditempatnya. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya. Tanya saja, hal tentang Sehun apa yang tidak dia ketahui? Alamat rumah? Luhan bahkan pernah berkeinginan untuk mengawasi Sehun setiap saat jika Luhan tidak berpikir bahwa itu salah. Nomor sepatu Sehun? Bahkan setiap hari ulang tahun Sehun hadiah yang ingin dia berikan adalah sepatu, tapi sayangnya sepatu itu selalu berakhir di tempat penjualan barang bekas. Apalagi yang ingin ditanyakan? Jika kau ingin menanyakan ukuran _boxer _atau _underware_ milik Sehun, Luhan rasa dia akan menjadi siswa paling gila karena mengetahui hal seperti itu. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Dia membiarkan gravitasi membawa kepalanya tertunduk.

"Baiklah, kau menang." Jawab Luhan pasrah.

"sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Sekarang ayo pergi, Sehun pasti sudah menunggu." Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi dari situ sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol is mine!

"SEHUN, SEHUN-AH, OH SEH-"

Plak!

"Yak, apa maksud mu, hah?"

"Berhenti berteriak bodoh. Gendang telinga ku pecah."

Luhan mengusap kasar telinga kirinya. Sangking kasarnya, telinganya bahkan memerah. Tujuan Baekhyun berteriak adalah, hanya untuk memanggil Sehun yang ada di tengah lapangan. Mudah saja baginya, karena di sekitar lapangan sedang sepi, dia bisa memanggil Sehun walau dengan berbisik. Tapi _toh_ bukan Baekhyun kalau dia tidak berteriak saat memanggil seseorang.

"Kau harus punya sopan santun Baekhyun. Kalau ingin memanggil seseorang, panggil lah dengan baik, jangan dengan berteriak." Ujar Luhan masih dengan posisi mengusap telinganya, sedangkan yang di tegur hanya berdecih. Tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun ingin angkat bicara, Sehun datang dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Noona."

"Oh, hai sehun-ah. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ah maaf, aku terlalu sibuk bermain. Jadi, mana pesananku?"

"Ini nasi dan jjangmyeon yang kau minta. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain, kau sudah besar."

"Ahh, terima kasih noona."

Cup!

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir. Nafasnya tertahan. Kepalanya terangkat dan matanya berhenti bergerak. Tidak, tidak. Luhan bukan terkena serangan jantung, melainkan dia kaget dengan bunyi kecupan yang Sehun berikan untuk Baekhyun. Memang _sih_ bukan di bibir atau pipi, hanya di tangan saja, tapi itu membuat Luhan sedikit terbakar. Dengan susah payah, dia berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke tangan Baekhyun yang masih di genggam oleh Sehun, maksudnya lebih tepat ke bekas ciuman Sehun, namum gagal, matanya sekarang bahkan menatap lekat-lekat objek itu.

"Lu, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Merasa dia ditanya, buru-buru Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan membuang pandangannya. Baekhyun yang menyadari Luhan menatap tangannya yang masih setia dipegang oleh Sehun pun langsung menyerahkan kotak makan, jjangmyeon dan botol air minumnya kepada Sehun dengan buru-buru dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari sang penerima.

"tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan sedikit acuh. Baru saja dia ingin berlalu, sebuah benda dari kantung saku Baekhyun berbunyi dan hal itu entah kenapa seperti menghalangi Luhan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa Kyung?" suara milik Kyungso terdengar sampai keluar karena Baekhyun me _loudspeaker _kan telponnya

"Luhan mana?"

"Jangan bercanda, kau menelpon ku tapi malah menanyakan dimana Luhan? Jika kau ingin tahu posisinya, kenapa tidak langsung menelponnya saja? Kenapa malah menelpon ku? Memangnya kau tidak punya nomor telpon Luhan?"

"Ya Tuhan, cerewet sekali. Berikan saja ponselmu pada Luhan sekarang."  
Baekhyun tak lagi menjawab. Dia langsung saja menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan dan diterima dengan sedikit enggan oleh Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menjawabnya dingin, dia masih mentap malas wajah Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian. Ohyah, ngomong-ngomong Sehun, apa yang dia lakukan selama insiden ciuman tadi? Yah, dia hanya bisa diam melihat noona dan teman noonanya yang terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"..."

"Yasudah, kau tunggu disitu saja." Dan percakapan itu berakhir karena Luhan mengakhirinya

"Kyung bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan meminta kepastian.

"Tak tahu, dia hanya menyuruhku kesana. Aku duluan yah." Jawab Luhan sambil melangkah pergi. Namun belum dua langkah, dia merasakan tangannya ditarik kebelakang.

"apa lagi, Baek?" ujar Luhan malas.

"Tadi katanya kau ingin berkenalan dengan Sehun." pandangan Baekhyun yang semula terfokus pada Luhan, sekarang berpindah kepada Sehun yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku tahu banyak tentang dia, jadi kurasa aku tak perlu berkenalan. Dan apa itu tadi? Memangnya aku pernah bilang ingin berkenalan dengannya? Kau mengada-ada." Luhan memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun menggodanya sekarang. Harusnya dia sadar, yang cepat peka terhadap situasi bukanlah hanya Kyungsoo dan dirinya, namun Baekhyun juga. Dan seperti sekarang, Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun mengetahui kalau dirinya menyukai Sehun.

"Setidaknya, beritahu dia namamu siapa. Kau tahu banyak tentang dia, namun tak satupun yang dia tahu tentangmu."

"aku tahu, namanya Luhan kan? Teman sekelas noona juga." Jawab Sehun enteng

"_See_? Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di beritahu. Aku pergi."

Luhan berlalu ketika Baekhyun melepas tangannya. Dia sebenarnya sudah ingin pergi dari tadi, namun ada saja sesuatu yang akan menghambatnya.

"Kau tahu darimana namanya?"

"Dari noona. Dari tadi noona selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lu' dan 'Luhan'."

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya. Dia baru saja memikirkan kalau dia yang 'bodoh' atau Sehun yang terlewat 'polos'?

Chanyeol is mine!

Setelah mengantarkan makanan pada Sehun, Baekhyun pun berniat kembali ke kelasnya. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua menuju kelasnya. Selama perjalannya Baekhyun tak memperhatikan jalan. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat ada dua orang yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Langkah kakinya pun berhenti ketika pandangannya jatuh pada dua buah pasang kaki yang saling berhadapan dan tangan yang saling bertautan, dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia langsung mengumpat dalam dan mengutuk kelakuannya yang tak memperhatikan jalan sedari tadi. Dua orang yang saling berhadapan dan bertautan tangan di depannya adalah..

Chanyeol dan Dara.

"Oh shit!"

Baekhyun berteriak memaki pada keduanya dalam hati, namun tak mengubah air mukanya yang dingin. Jika seorang sutradara sedang mencari seseorang yang pandai bermain ekspresi, kurasa dia butuh Baekhyun untuk itu. Keheningan menyeliputi mereka bertiga, namun dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya membuang napas kasar.

"Oh well, bisakah minggir? Kalian saling membentangkan tangan bahkan berdiri di tengah jalan, harusnya kalian tahu itu." Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?" Jawab Dara dengan nada meremehkan sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Kalau aku bilang aku cemburu bagaimana?" jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan dan nada mengejek. "Begini yah, pacaran jangan di tengah jalan. Namanya juga jalan, otomatis dipakai buat berjalan. So, move from my way, now!" lanjutnya. Baekhyun pun menyimpan ponselnya di saku, dan maju beberapa langkah sampai di depan tautan tangan Chanyeol dan Dara lalu memisahkan tangan dua orang itu dengan kasar. Jujur, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya mendidih. Dan dengan sedikit marah, Baekhyun berjalan melewati keduanya dan langsung berbelok ke kelasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat aneh padanya.

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun menghempaskan badannya di salah satu kursi disana. Dia melihat kedua sahabatnya masih betah dengan beberapa buku.

"Kalau muka sudah jelek begitu, tolong jangan di jelek-jelek kan, Baek."

"Xi Luhan, kau lebih baik diam."

"Ouh, marah rupanya. Memangnya kau kenapa? Pemandangan menyedihkan lagi, yah?"

Air muka Baekhyun yang cemberut, malah semakin cemberut akibat perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Luhan, dan tentu saja hal tersebut baru saja dia lalui tadi.

Hati Baekhyun membara. Dia geram mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia tak pernah bermaksud untuk mengingatnya, hanya saja kejadian tadi selalu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja atau melakukan apapun asalkan pikiran itu hilang, namun Baekhyun tak senekat itu. Luhan pernah bilang kalau berusaha melupakan sesuatu dengan membenturkan kepalamu, tidak akan membantumu sama sekali, malahan pikiran itu akan terus membayangimu dan kau akan merasakan sakit yang berlebih. Konyol memang, tapi Baekhyun percaya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah memijat pelipisnya. Hal ampuh yang mampu membuat Baekhyun lumayan tenang. Setelah merasa agak baikkan, dia melepaskan tangannya dari pelipisnya dan membuka kedua matanya. Dia berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Aku heran, kenapa harus berdiri di tengah jalan? Memangnya tidak bisa menepi sedikit? Sudah tahu itu jalan, malah berdiri disitu, berpegangan tangan pula. Kalau saja aku tidak dalam keadaan tenang, sudah kutendang mereka menjauh dari sana. _Ppabo!"_

Baekhyun terlihat ganas sekarang. Kertas cakaran milik Kyungsoo menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Kertas itu tak lagi berbentuk dan kelihatan begitu malang. Matanya masih menatap kearah pintu masuk. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang masuk.

"Kau cemburu?" _wrong question_, Lu. Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Cemburu? Ouh maaf, tapi tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak sudih untuk sekedar perduli pada mereka. Hahahaha!" Oh lihatlah, betapa hebat dia dalam hal bermain eksprei. Wajah nya yang semula begitu marah, sekarang berubah menjadi santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Queen of expression. Air muka mu baru saja berubah seakan mengatakan kau cemburu. Jujurlah, aku tahu kau cemburu."

"haruskah hal itu kau pertanyakan, Lu? Tentu saja aku cemburu. Kedudukan ku lebih kuat dari Dara, tapi kenapa selalu dia yang menang, sedangkan aku tersisih dan seperti direndahkan!?"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengambil keputusan dengan berani. Kau memikirakn kebahagiannya tapi tidak dengan kebahagiaanmu. Kau berusaha agar dia bahagia tapi tidak berusaha agar kau juga bahagia. Kau menyiksa dirimu, Baek. Kau mengekang dirimu sendiri!"

Luhan marah. Dia benci melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Terlihat bodoh hanya karena Chanyeol. Nafas Luhan memburu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tapi Baekhyun menyadari adanya kebenaran pada perkataan Luhan tadi. Dia akhirnya mengalah. Mengubah air mukanya lagi menjadi lemas tanpa ada kemarahan seperti tadi. Dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia tidak mau, namun Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan lembut seakan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk.

"Kau itu tunangannya, itu yang kau maksud dengan kedudukan mu yang lebih kuat, kan? Harusnya kau lakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol memperhatikanmu. Jangan seperti ini, Baek, aku tidak suka melihat mu seperti ini. Jangan begini." akhirnya luhan ikut-ikutan mengalah. Dia berucap lembut lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengusap sayang bahu kanan milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap prihatin kedua temannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghentikan perkataan Luhan tadi, tapi Kyungsoo rasa itulah hal yang perlu Baekhyun tahu, makanya Kyungsoo diam saja tadi.

"Apapun itu, Lu, Kyung, kumohon tetaplah disampingku." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum dan pindah ke tempat duduknya yang ada di belakang karean sosaengnim dan teman-temannya sudah masuk.

Chanyeol is mine!

Setelah bel tanda usai berbunyi, para siswa dari tiap-tiap kelas berhamburan keluar. Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun begitu, namun melihat Baekhyun yang masih duduk lemas sambil memejamkan mata di tempat duduk, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Tidak ingin pulang?"

Merasa seseorang berbicara padanya, Baekhyun mengeliat pelan sambil membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tengah melihatnya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan menguap kecil.

"Sedikit lagi, aku masih mengantuk."

"Jika kau masih lama, aku dan Kyungsoo akan pulang duluan. Kami akan ke toko buku di samping jalan, dan sekarang sudah mau hujan."

"kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kan bisa ku antarkan dengan mobil."

"Jangan boros, hanya di seberang jalan saja mau diantar pakai mobil segala."

"yasudah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan memberesakn ini."

Setelah bercekcok kecil dengan Luhan, Baekhyun pun membereskan buku-bukunya yang sebenarnya hanya dia keluarkan dan tidak di sentuh sama sekali olehnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun hanya bengong di tempatnya. Sepertinya, kejadian yang lalu berdampak besar pada konsentrasinya sehingga dia masih susah fokus, sama hal dengan Luhan tadi pagi. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dan sialnya, ketika di ambang pintu, dia harus berpaspasan dengan Chanyeol yang kebetulan juga akan keluar dari kelas. Dan akhirnya, karena dia tak ingin terjadi permasalahan lagi, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk sedikit mundur dan mempersilahkan jalan pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tapi, sesampainya di luar kelas, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merengek.

"Pulang dengan ku, yah? Kumohon."

Grep.

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, tapi Chanyeol sudah janji akan pulang dengan ku."

Entah dari mana, Dara tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung memeluk lengan kanan milik Chanyeol. Dia mengira, Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol untuk pulang dengannya, tapi dia tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di depan Chanyeol. Maksudnya, saat Dara melihat Chanyeol dari belakang, dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo, karena tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terhalang oleh tubuh kekar milik Chanyeol. Itulah yang membuat dia mengira kalau Baekhyun merengek agar Chanyeol pulang dengannya. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Dia bahkan dengan entengnya mengejek Dara.

"Kau begitu kecil, yah, Kyung? Atau matamu yang terlewat lebar?" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Dara, sedangkan Chanyeol kelihatan tetap tenang sambil memainkan pandangannya pada Dara dan bergantian pada Luhan.

"Tahu malu sedikit. Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, bukannya Chanyeol. Makanya kalau kepedean jangan terlalu berlebihan, malu kan akhirnya. Hahahhahhaha."

Luhan tertawa begitu kuat, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak berderai seperti Luhan. Dan Dara? Dia malu. Dia menatap Chanyeol seakan meminta penjelasan bahwa yang dikatan Luhan itu benar, dan dibalas dengan senyum manis dan sebuah anggukan dari Chanyeol. Seketika pipinya memerah sesaat mengetahui dialah yang salah mengira.

"A-aku ti-tidak malu, si-siapa bilang aku malu?" elaknya

"Sungguh kau tidak malu? Yah kalau memang tidak, kenapa pipi mu memerah seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di goda oleh pacarnya? Kyungsoo mulai mengejek.

"apa? Pacar? Kurasa dari tadi Chanyeol tidak menggodanya. Dan ups, Chanyeol bukan pacarnya, melainkan tunangnan Baekhyun. Lagipula, dia terlihat seperti ABG naik badan yang baru mengenal make up sehingga _blush on _nya terlalu tebal. Hahahha, aduh perutku sakit."

Luhan sepertinya masih ingin mengejek Dara. Lihat saja bagaimana perkataan pedasnya terhadap Dara, dan sejauh ini Chanyeol sama sekali belum membela kekasihnya, sepertinya dia juga suka melihat Dara merona. Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku, dan mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya perlahan menuju ke pipi Dara, seolah tahu maksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya pun mulai menahan nafas.

"Kau cantik ketika sedang merona begitu."

_What a big shxt?! His touched her cheek!_

Yeah, sama seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan, Chanyeol benar-benar menyentuh pipi perempuan yang ada di sampingnya. Dan ketika kejadian itu terjadi, Luhan, Kyungsoo bahkan Baekhyun saling berhadapan dan..

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH"

Pecah sudah, tawa ketiganya yang sedari tadi ditahan, akhirnya keluar dan menggelegar di setiap koridor lantai dua, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Dara menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan 'apanya yang lucu?'

"hahahahhahah." Ini tawa milik Baekhyun. "Ayo Kyung, Lu, antar aku ke parkiran. Ahh, berlama-lama disini membuatku sakit perut. Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri disini sambil berusaha meladeni mereka, buang-buang waktu!" Baekhyun menatap enteng Chanyeol dan Dara. Bahkan terlihat disana kobaran api bercampur tatapan mengejek.

"Padahal aku masih ingin mengejeknya, tapi yasudahlah. Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar kau sampai parkiran."

Luhan pun akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo yang masih betah dengan tawanya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengekor di belakang.

"Kau lihat tidak? Muka Dara terlihat bodoh sekali tadi."

"aku bahkan melihatnya bengong seperti ini." Luhan menirukan eskpresi bengong yang sama dengan yang Dara lakukan tadi. Mereka rupanya masih susah berhenti. Tapi lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia terlihat tenang dengan seringaian yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Setidaknya dia sedikit senang kerena berhasil mengejek Dara dan Chanyeol.

"Baru permulaan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol is mine!

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah keluar dari halaman sekolah, Baekhyun pun akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalakan mobilnya keluar. Dia masih ingin berkeliling sebentar. Dia malas pulang ke apartmentnya, dia masih malas walau hanya sekedar bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga bingung kemana dia harus pergi. Mall? Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol sedang mengajak Dara jalan-jalan ke sana. Tempat karaoke? Menyanyi bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukannya sekarang. Kolam renang? Ini sudah mendung, untuk apa mandi kolam saat hujan, tunggu, hujan? Ah, Baekhyun mendapatkan ide sekarang. Dia ingat tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, ada sebuah taman yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah lapangan berukuran sedang dan di lengkapi satu tiang ring basket. Kalau tidak salah juga, disana selalu ada bola basket yang kelihatannya sengaja dibiarkan disana agar siapa saja yang datang kesana bisa bermain basket tanpa khawatir karena tidak ada bola. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk ke taman itu.

Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didekat taman dan langsung keluar dari mobil menuju ke tengah taman tersebut. Setelah dengan sedikit kesusahan mencari bola basketnya, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan benda bulat itu di dekat bangku taman. Sebelumnya Baekhyun pemanasan sedikit. Dia tidak mau saat dia men_dribble _bola, kakinya akan keseleo atau tangannya kesemutan. Langit menjadi lebih mendung dari sebelumnya ketika dia selesai pemanasan. Baekhyun pun maju sampai ke tengan lapangan, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melempar kan bolanya dan bagai seorang professional, lemparan pertamanya tepat sasaran dan masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring. Sebelum bola itu menyentuh tanah, Baekhyun segera berlari sampai ke bawah ring dan menangkap bola itu. Hujan pun mulai turun, rintik-rintik air hujan semakin banyak, namun itu tidak menghalangi semangat Baekhyun untuk tetap men_dribble_ bola dari bawah ring sampai ke ujung lapangan dan membawa nya lagi sampai kedepan ring dan di akhiri dengan lompatan indah sambil memasukan bola itu kedalam ring.

"Air hujan memang menyejukkan untuk perasaanku saat ini."

Baekhyun berucap setelah bola itu kembali ke tangannya. Badannya basah kuyub karena hujan memang sudah sangat deras sekarang. Lapangan bahkan terlihat licin, tapi untung saja Baekhyun menggunakan sepatu _sport_nya yang anti selip. Karena masih ingin berlama-lama dengan hujan, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan men_dribble_ benda bulat itu mengelilingi lapangan sampai beberapa kali lalu melemparnya kedalam ring. Baekhyun melakukannya sampai tenaganya benar-benar habis dan dia tekapar telentang di tengah lapangan. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Lama dia berdiam dengan posisi itu sampai akhirnya dia bangkit. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengadahkan kepalnya kearah langit. Dai tersenyum. Manis sekali. Sepertinya sakit hatinya sudah hilang.

"Tidak perduli walau aku akan sakit, setiap kali hujan, aku akan bermain basket disini. Ah, rasanya taman ini memberiku energi selama aku bermain tadi."

Baekhyun masih terduduk disana sambil merasakan derasnya air hujan yang terun. Namun setelah beberapa saat, badannya terasa sangat dingin. Suhu di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah dari sebelumnya. Tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada di sekitarnya pun mulai bergoyang sangat cepat, serta angin berhembus sangat kuat. Sepertinya akan ada badai, dan Baekhyun sadar dengan itu. Dengan segera dia mengembalikan bola basket tadi ketempatnya semula dan segera masuk ke mobilnya dan kembali ke apartementnya.

Sementara di depan apartementnya, Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Dia sudah sedari tadi disana, dan dia mulai kesal. Chanyeol tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Dia bisa saja masuk kedalam apartement Baekhyun dengan mudah jika dia tahu _password_ keamanan pada pintu apartement Baekhyun, sayangnya, selama dia tinggal dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahukan hal itu. Chanyeol sudah kelaparan sekarang. Dia tidak ingin memakan _pizza_ nya didepan pintu seperti pengemis, dan untuk sekali lagi, Chanyeol menggerutu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Luhan, kalau tidak salah, minggu lalu dia baru menyimpan nomor telepon si rusa itu. Dan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan segera menekan nama Luhan disana.

"Hallo, Luhan?"

"Hallo. Ini siapa?"

"Chanyeol."

"siapa?"

"Chanyeol."

"kau bilang siapa? Chanyeol?"

"Hey, pendengaranmu terganggu, yah? Aku bilang, aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa membalas. Dia menimbang-nimbang keputusannya ini. Sepertinya dia baru saja menyesal karena yang dia telepon itu Luhan bukannya Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, Luhan itu sahabat Baekhyun yang galak dan _over protective_. Dia hanya takut kalau nanti telinganya akan panas karena Luhan akan berceloteh panjang hanya karena Chanyeol ingin menanyakan di mana Baekhyun.

"hey, kau masih disana kan?"

Bukannya Chanyeol tak ingin menjawab, namun untuk sekali lagi dia takut. Namun, jika dia membiarkan lebih lama lagi, itu sama saja dia akan berdaim diri lebih lama dan menahan kelaparan di depan apartement Baekhyun.

"Ah yah, maaf." Mulainya. "aku hanya ingin tanya, apakah kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?"

"hah? Memangnya dai tidak bersamamu sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"APA!?"

Luhan berteriak kencang sama seperti yang Chanyeol takuti tadi. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan siap sekarang karena telinganya pasti akan panas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang? Jangan bilang kau menelantarkannya? Memangnya seharian kalian tidak bertemu? Kau tidak menghubunginya? Kenapa kau teledor sekali? Dia itu wanita, bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-napa dijalan? Harusnya dia sudah disana dari tadi."

"sudah ku hubungi, tapi sepertinya ponselnya mati."

"haah, payah. Kau tunggu sajalah kabar. Aku akan mencari tahu keberadaannya pada teman-teman yang lain atau lewat _GPS -_

Sementara Luhan berceloteh panjang, tiba-tiba _lift _di depan kamar apartement Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Baekhyun.

"tidak usah, dia sudah datang."

PIP. Chanyeol bahkan dengan tidak sopannya memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak olehnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang heran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"dari mana saja?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan ketusnya ketika Baekhyun maju tanpa menatapnya sedikit saja.

"bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol berdehem. Memang, kemana saja Baekhyun seharian ini bukanlah urusannya jika dia tak ingat Baekhyun tunangnnya. Hell, sejak kapan kau sadar dengan posisi mu, hah?

"aku tak perduli sebenarnya kau dari mana seharian ini."

"lalu kenapa tadi bertanya?"

Lihatnya. Dia sebenarnya nya marah, tapi Queen of expression kita yang satu ini sangat bahkan terlampau ahli dalam hal bermain ekspresi. Wajah datarnya dia suguhkan dengan tidak elitnya pada Chanyeol. Meskipun badannya yang sudah basah kuyub dan kedinginan seperti sekarang, Baekhyun masih ingin berdebat mulut dengan Chanyeol, dan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dai akan masuk.

"Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin tanya. Pertama, kenapa kau pulang lama sekali dan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kedua, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktiv? Dan ketiga, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku _password _pintu apartement?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Pertanyaan ketiga tadi seharusnya tidak di ajukan oleh Chanyeol. Dia biasa-biasa saja dengan dua pertanyaan pertama, tapi yang ketiga? Oh tidak! Jangan bilang Chanyeol tidak membaca kertas yang dia tinggalkan tadi pagi didepan kamarnya. Baekhyun menarik napasnya, amarahnya sepertinya akan meledak.

"Pertama, aku pulang telat karena aku baru selesai bermain bermain hujan. Kedua ponsel ku tidak aktiv karena kehabisan batre, dan yang ketiga, kenapa kau tidak membaca kertas yang kutinggalkan di depan kamarmu? Bukankah _password _pintu apartment ku sudah ku tulis di sana?"

Chanyeol diam. Dia memang melihat kertas putih di atas meja didepan kamarnya tadi pagi, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang di tulis disana, jadi dia hanya mengabaikannya dan berangkat kesekolah. Dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya.

"kenapa diam? Merasa bersalah? Kau memang mana pernah memperhatikan ku. Bagaimana bisa memperhatikanku yang sebesar ini jika hal sekecil kertas saja tidak bisa kau perhatikan. Bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun mengejek sambil menyandarkan tubuh basahnya ke dinding

"ap-"

"tidak usah mengelak, apapun alasanmu aku tidak perduli. Sekarang masuk saja, aku sudah kedinginan dan aku tahu kau juga kelaparan."

Tidak tahu sejak kapan pintu itu terbuka namun yang pasti Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Keinginan Chanyeol yang semula ingin memesan _pizza _secara_ delivery _dia batalkan karena dia masih sibuk dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Karena merasakan sedikit stress, akhirnya dia memilih masuk kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian lalu kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menonton. Dia mengira Baekhyun sudah tidur, namun di saat dia keluar dia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa di depan tv sambil memeluk erat kain yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dan satu bungkus _tissue _besar di atas meja. Sepertinya dia terkena flu. Chanyeol akhirnya mengurung niatnya untuk menonton dan malah pergi kedapur. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali dengan sebuah gelas di tangannya yang berisi air putih, dan dengan langkah mantap, dia berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun memelingkan kepalanya dan kaget Karen Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Minumlah, kurasa kau terlalu lama bermain hujan." Ucap chanyeol sambil menyodorkan gelas yang ada di tangannya. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya melongo. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Namun seakan gravitasi membawa tangannya naik, Baekhyun pun mengambil gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah air hangat, dan Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan memberikannya air hangat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun namun tak ada balasan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah menduga bahwa Chanyeol tak akan membalasnya dan mereka akan terjebak dalm keheningan seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun salah, selang beberapa detik Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baekhyun, maaf."

Baekhyun membeku. Sepertinya besok dia harus memeriksakan telinga nya. Tapi apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol baru saja minta maaf!

"Maaf kenapa? " jawab Baekhyun ketus sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja.

"maaf memarahimu tadi. Aku yang salah, harusnya aku tidak mengabaikan kertas itu."

Sumpah, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Chanyeol lontarkan untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun senang bukan main tentunya, namun sekali lagi kau perlu tahu, Baekhyun itu Queen of expression. Dia bisa saja mengeluarkan ekspresi marah saat ini, namun wajah datar masih menjadi favoritenya sampai sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu pasti kau akan melakukan itu. Kau masih saja sulit menerimaku. Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti." Suasana hening, mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Ahh, apa yang aku katakan? Lupakan saja, anggap aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu. Dan ahh, apa kau sudah makan?" air muka, suara bahkan perasaan Baekhyun menjadi teduh sekarang. Entah kenapa dia mudah sekali luluh walau hanya menatap wajah tampan milik lelaki di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku sudah makan tadi." Untuk sekali lagi Baekhyun tertakjup. Chanyeol membalas pertanyaannya bahkan dengan nada tak ketus.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membuatkan makanan untuk mu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kali ini Bekhyun yang tidak menjawab. Jikalau ini mimpi, Baekhyun harap dia tidak akan bangun karena ini terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan. Namun sadar akan dunia, dia tahu dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan tidur sekarang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berdua diam. Chanyeol memperhatikan langit-langit apartement, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menyesap sedikit demi sedikit air yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Baekhyun berhenti menyesap minumannya dan berpaling menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

TBC

**Hallo. Adakah yang kangen saya? **

**Hehe, maaf banget lama hiatus. Aku nunggu kelar ujian soalnya. Sebenarnya sih pas lagi ujian juga aku juga sempet nulis tapi nggak kelar makanya di kelarin pas kelar ujian. Feelnya dapetkan? Semoga iya. Dan nggak nyangka ini bisa 7000rb lebih kata padahal terakhir nulis itu 3000rb, itupun ditambah author zone. Semua karena kalian yang nyemangatin, makasih.**

**Oh iya, aku kecewa loh liah viewersnya sampe ratusan trus yang review cuman dikit doang. Sedihlah. Tapi nggak apa-apa siapa tahu di chap ini banyak yang mau review, semoga.**

**Dan buat semua, jangan panggil author yah, panggilnya Sia aja biar lebih nyaman ngobrolnya hehhe. Terus, buat semua yang suka sama ff ini atau yang tidak suka sama ff ini, tenang aja, suka atau nggak sukanya kalian, aku tetep bakalan lanjut. Nggak apa-apa banyak haters, haters itu motivasi, hehhe. Jangan lupa buat favoritin ff ini. Sama maaf juga kalau banyak typo, sumpah typo itu manusiawi banget. Sekian dulu, reviews yang banyak yah, karena readers yang baik adalah readers yang selalu menghargai karya penulisnya, thankyou** ^^

**Balasan review.**

**Yulyul : sabarnya, Channie nggak jahat kok, dia cuek aja. Pastinya. Baek selalu kuat disini. Ini udah lanjut, maksih yah udah review. Tetap review terus yah ^^**

** : Selingkuh nggak yah? Kita tunggu aja kedepannya yah. Dan sekarang Chanyeol dah mulai peka, lumayanlah. Makasih udah review. Tetap review terus yah ^^**

**Parkbaekyoda92 : udah ada jawabannya disini yah. Iya gak papa. Makasih udah review. Tetap review terus yah ^^**

**Happy virus : ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Tetap review terus yah ^^**

**Kris'sWife : Selingkuh? Lihat kedepannya aja yah. Makasih udah review. Tetap review terus yah ^^.**

**ChanBaekLuv : Iya, agak cengeng, awalnya nggk mau bikin cengeng, tapi kayaknya tiap chapter dai mewek deh. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review yah. Tetap review terus yah ^^**

**Danti613 : ini udah lanjut next chapternya. Makasih udah review. Tetap review terus yah ^^**

**PlayerJEJ : ternyata kamu nggk boong yah unn mau review tiap chapter -.- dikira boong. Mereka harus tunangan dulu, kawin ntar deh yah. Hooh jeles/? Secara paitua orang gate dangtoh. Dai disini cwek, tuh tulisan 'GS' ta paipai di ats xD. Lia jonoh selingkuh ato ndk, wks. Makasih udah review. Tetap review trs neh unn ^^**

**Aya : Ini udah update, semoga suka yah. Makasih semangatnya sma reviewnya. Tetap review yah ^^.**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama atau reviewnya tidak terbalas.**

**Sign,**

**Chanyeol and Baekhyun's daughter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Maaf aku tidak bisa membuatkan makanan untuk mu."_

"_Tidak apa-apa."_

_Kali ini Bekhyun yang tidak menjawab. Jikalau ini mimpi, Baekhyun harap dia tidak akan bangun karena ini terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan. Namun sadar akan dunia, dia tahu dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan tidur sekarang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berdua diam. Chanyeol memperhatikan langit-langit apartement, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menyesap sedikit demi sedikit air yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi_

"_Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Baekhyun berhenti menyesap minumannya dan berpaling menghadap Chanyeol._

"_Apa?"_

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

Chanyeol is mine!

Main cast :

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun

(other cast, find them by yourself)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, comedy (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning, this is GS, OOC, and have so many typo.

DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE

Do not repost without permission

Happy Reading

Chapter 6 begin…

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sadar dan tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi entahlah, kata-kata tadi seakan meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang sadar akan dunia duluan, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, jawab saja"

Duk!

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah membanting punggung kecilnya di sandaran sofa yang sementara ini dia dan Chanyeol dudukki. Dia tersenyum lalu tertawa meremehkan dan itu membuat Chanyeol binggung. Sementara Baekhyun masih asik tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri, Chanyeol berinisiatif memutar badannya menghadap kearah Baekhyun dan menunggu wanita itu sampai dia selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Setelah puas, akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti. Dia membuka kembali matanya yang semula tertutup karena tertawa. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu ini sihir atau bukan, namun setiap kali dia melihat mata lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini, dia selalu terpesona.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Pertanyaan mu lucu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Lucu? Lucu di bagian mana?"

"kau tidak peka yah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran sofa dan bertopang dagu di depan Chanyeol. Dia sepertinya terpesona dengan paras Chanyeol. Dia meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang sipit. Dia bahkan mengagumi betapa indahnya karya Tuhan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Mata bulat yang berbinar, bulu mata yang lentik, batang hidung yang tinggi seakan menambah kesan hidung mancungnya, pipi gembul yang menggemaskan, dan jangan lupa dengan bibir yang terbentuk indah, namun seakan tahu Chanyeol risih karena dipandangi oleh dirinya, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Pertanyaan mu terlalu aneh menurutku. Bukannya kau sudah tahu jawabannya yah? Untuk apa aku melakukan semua yang sudah ku lakukan padamu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol diam. Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau harusnya paham, aku disini sebagai tunanganmu, tapi kau malah lebih memilih Dara. sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku, bagaimana pun juga, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa. Itu hak mu, mau memilih Dara atau aku. Yang hanya aku kuatirkan adalah bagaimana respon dan tanggapan kedua orang tua mu nanti kalau sampai mereka mengetahui hal ini"

Ya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah lama akan dijodohkan, namun perjodohan itu baru bisa terlaksana baru-baru ini karena Chanyeol baru menyetujui, padahal Baekhyun sudah menyetujuinya sejak awal. Dan faktanya, Chanyeol menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Dara. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menjadikan hubungan Chanyeol dan Dara sebagai senjata agar mereka berdua berpisah. Orang tua dari Chanyeol akan menentang habis-habisan siapapun wanita itu jika memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol tunangan Baekhyun sekarang. Orang tua Chanyeol hanya mau anak mereka berhubungan dengan satu wanita saja, yaitu wanita yang mereka jodohkan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

dan sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Raut mukanya berubah sedikit khawatir dan Baekhyun melihat itu.

"Kalau begitu, maka jangan katakan pada orang tua ku." Ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mungkin gila karena mengatakan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Tentu saja dia akan mengatakannya pada orang tua Chanyeol. Kenapa begitu? Karena Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol jadi miliknya. Tapi Baekhyun sadar, keberadannya di antara Dara dan Chanyeol tidaklah di inginkan, maka dari itu, dia memilih untuk tidak egois, atau dengan kata lain tetap menjaga hubungan Dara dan Chanyeol pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menjaganya, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan kedua sahabatku."

Baekhyun berpaling menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius.

"Jangan biarkan mereka membocorkannya!"

Wajah serius Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Nada suara Chanyeol juga ikut sedikit meninggi ketika menjawab perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir, sebegitu takutkah Chanyeol? Dan Baekhyun merutuki arah pembicaraan ini. Dengan adanya pembicaraan ini, Chanyeol seperti menunjukkan betapa takutnya dia jikalau kehilangan sosok Dara. Baekhyun bahkan dengan hebatnya dapat menangkap semua kenyataan itu hanya dengan menatap wajah khawatir Chanyeol yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Hahaha.. Kau sepertinya takut sekali. takut yah kalau Dara akan meninggalkan mu? Atau kau takut akan berpisah dengannya? Tenang saja demi kebahagiaan mu, aku akan meminta pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk tidak membocorkan masalah hubungan mu dengan Dara pada kedua orang tua mu." Ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan dibicarakan, dan karena kau bilang tadi kau juga sudah makan jadi aku akan pergi sekarang. jangan tidur larut. Selamat malam." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauh, sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Demi kebahagiaan mu…"

Chanyeol is mine!

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun datang terlambat hari ini ke sekolah. Dia sampai harus memohon-mohon kepada bapak satpam penjaga gerbang di depan sekolah untuk mengijinkannnya masuk. Dan dengan model keimutannya atau mungkin kemampuan memaksanya, Baekhyun diijinkan masuk.

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun sampai di depan kelasnya dengan terengah-engah dan membungkkukkan badannya serta memegang kedua lututnya namun sebelumnya dia menunduk sopan pada Jung _sosaengnim._

"Selamat pagi Byun Baekhyun. Tumben sekali kau terlambat. Bisakah kau bemberikan alasan kenapa kau terlambat?"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat ditanya oleh Jung _sosaengnim_, dan di saat dia ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba suara Luhan mengintropesi.

"Bangun kesiangan katanya . dia tidur larut tadi malam karena memikirkan nasibnya yang di gantung oleh Chanhmpppp.."

Mata Baekhyun hampir keluar dari tempatnya karena mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi, dan seketika kelas mulai ricuh. Mereka mendesas desuskan siapa 'Chan' yang di maksud Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya yang merasa Luhan akan kecepelosan dengan sigap menyekap mulut milik Luhan.

"Ya Xi Luhan, kau ingin mati, eoh? Ahh, _sosaengnim_,jangan dengarkan dia. Dia hanya sedikit mabuk." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Luhan.

"Sudah cukup. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" ujar Jung _sosaengnim_.

"Bukan apa-apa _sosaengnim_. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya sedang bercanda. Iyakan Lu, Baek?"

Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Dia menyenggol tangan Luhan yang ada di sampingnya dengan lengannya bermaksud menyuruh Luhan untuk sepakat dengannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jika memang tidak ada apa-apa, kau bisa pergi ke tempat duduk mu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang terletak di pojok belakang. Namun di saat dia mendekati tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan Luhan, wajah Luhan terlihat aneh dan saat Baekhyun menyadari keanehan itu, Baekhyun seketika tahu kalau Luhan mengejeknya dengan cara menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat mukanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dengan sedikit kesal, ketika dia akan melewati Luhan, Baekhyun menonyor kening Luhan dengan sedikit keras sampai-sampai kepala Luhan terpental mengenai bahu Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. Luhan yang juga kesal karena perlakuan Baekhyun pun dengan tiba-tiba menarik rok yang Baekhyun kenakan sehingga Baekhyun termundur bebrapa langkah kebelakang lalu dengan cepat Luhan mencubit paha mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Ya, sebenarnya apa masalah mu?" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Masalah ku? Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa masalah mu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menonyor kepala ku?"

"Aku tidak akan menonyor kepalamu jika kau tidak mengejekku dengan bermuka aneh tadi."

"aku? Mengejek mu? Kau saja yang berlebihan."

"lalu apa namanya jika bukan mengejek?"

"Aku bahkan tidak men-"

Pak!

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam dan duduk di tempat masing-masing? Kau Byun Baekhyun, sudah terlambat, berbuat ulah pula. Kau juga Xi Luhan, kenapa kau selalu membantah jika jelas-jelas kau yang mencari masalah duluan? Haruskah aku menghukum kalian berdau agar kalian bisa diam?"

"_ANDWAE_." Jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"bertengkar tapi kompak." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal melihat kedua sahabatnya.

Kelas yang semula diam, menjadi ricuh karena ulah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Beberapa siswa mulai bertaruh siapa yang akan menang. Beberapa dari mereka memilih Luhan, dan ada juga yang memilih Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa inisial 'Chan' yang di maksud Luhan tadi itu adalah dirinya hanya bisa berpikir. Benarkah Baekhyun tidur larut karena memikirkannya? Memangnya apa yang di pikirkan Baekhyun tentang dirinya? Sementara dia asik berpikir, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya karean merasakan ada yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Dan benar saja, ketika kepalanya terangkat matanya bertemu dengan mata kelam milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui dirinya yang memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan cepat membuang muka dan berjalan terus sampai di tempat duduknya. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, selama dia berjalan kerah tempat duduknya, Chanyeol memerhatikannya.

Ketika Jung _sosaengnim _melihat Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dan kelas yang mulai tenang akhirnya memulai pelajaran.

"Keluarkan buku matematika kalian dan bawa kedepan. Saya akan memeriksa tugas yang saya berikan pada kalian kemarin lalu."

Mendengar bahwa Jung _sosaengnim _akan mengumpulakan tugas matematika, Chanyeol pun tiba-tiba panic. Dia ingat, dia lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Jung _sosaengnim_ tersebut. Harusnya tugas itu sudah selesai. Tapi karena kebetulan atau mungkin di tidak, Chanyeol tidak datang ke apartement Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat diskusi kelompok mereka untuk tugas ini. Ingat saat Chanyeol mengajak Dara kencan? Sebab itulah Chanyeol tidak ikut, tapi bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang tidak ikut sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak ikut walaupun belajar kelompok itu di langsungkan di apartementnya. Baekhyun tidak ikut karena dia sibuk menguntit kegiatan berkencan Dara dan Chanyeol yang gagal. Namun karena Kyungsoo dengan baik hati meminjamkan buku matematikanya yang sudah selesai, jadilah Baekhyun tidak ragu dengan tugasnya. Dan saat di mana malam pertamam Chanyeol menginap di apartmentnya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu karena tugasnya belum selesai, dan entah apa yang membuat hati Baekhyun tergerak, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol sampai tertidur dan mengambil buku matematika Chanyeol untuk mengerjakannya. Alhasil, dia harus bangun pagi-pagi buta karena harus mengembalikan buku milik Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Ya ampum aku lupa mengerjakannya. Aish."

Chanyeol yang sedang panic pun dengan cepat-cepat membuka tasnya dan segera mencari buku matematikanya. Ketika Chanyeol menemukan buku tersebut, dia di kagetkan dengan jawaban-jawabn yang sudah tertera di sana. Dia tentu saja bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada bukunya, padahal seingatnya dia tidak mengerjakan tugas ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Baekhyun. Dan dengan mudahnya dia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun yang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lega, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak harus di hukum hanya karena dia lupa mengerjakan tugasnya. Begitu juga Chanyeol, dia bisa tersenyum lega karena setidaknya tugasnya selesai. Entah Chanyeol sadar atau tidak, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang ada di belakang sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol yang akan menengok ke belakang segera menatap papan tulis di depan, tapi Baekhyun kaget ketika dia menatap chanyeol dengan ekor matanya yang sedang tersenyum kehadapannya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernapas, matanya sampai tak focus, dan berusaha mencari objek lain. Sangking _salting_ nya Baekhyun, dia buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengantar buku matematika nya dengan murid lain

Kelas serasa punya kalian kan, jika kalian berlaku seperti itu?

Chanyeol is mine!

Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang di samping lapangan. Tangan mungilnya memegang botol air putih. Sepertinya dia sedang melihat beberapa anak cowok yang tengah bermain bola, termasuk Sehun dan Jongin. Tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan dengan lemparan bola seseorang padanya, untung dia segera sadar dari lamunannya dan dengan sigap menangkap bola basket itu.

"Melamun, eoh?"

"Siapa yang melamun?"

"Memangnya bola itu ku lemparkan pada siapa, Baek?"

"Aku tak melamun, Jongin." Ternyata sih pelempar itu adalah Jongin.

"Jelas tadi kau melamun."

"_Whatever_!" jawab Baekhyun dengan acuh lalu melemparkan bola basket itu kembali pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau bergabung? Aku, Sehun dan lainnya kekurangan satu orang lagi.

"Tak masalah."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Baekhyun pun dengan gerakan cepat merebut bola yang ada di tangan Jongin dan menggiringnya sampai ketengah lapangan melewati lawannya dan melakukan _shoot _dengan sempurna ke ring lawan.

Ya, memang tidak semua, tapi lumayan banyak yang tahu kalau Baekhyun itu sangat berbakat dalam hal bermain basket. Ada beberapa yang awalnya tidak percaya. Bayangkan saja, cewek pendek dan imut itu bisa jago bermain basket. Tapi ketika dia ajak _one by one _oleh Baekhyun sendiri mereka hanya bisa ternganga karena Baekhyun selalu mengalahkan mereka dengan _point_ yang memalukan.

Dan sekarang, grup Jongin yang semula tertinggal dua _point_ dari lawan mereka, sekarang bisa unggul lima _point_. Berterima kasih lah pada Baekhyun yang dengan sangat pandai mengelabui bahkan mengoper bola pada sesama teman grupnya sehingga bisa mengungguli _point _lawan. Tapi tiba-tiba, ketika dia sedang mengiring bola itu sampai dekat ring, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang sehingga bola yang semula akan memasuki ring, malah keluar dari lapangan dan tubuhnya tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya sehingga orang-orang yang ada di sekitar lapangan pun menertawakannya. Sehun yang kebetulan berada di dekat Baekhyun pun segera membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri . lututnya berdarah akibat tergesek lantai lapangan dengan lumayan keras. Saat Baekhyun sedang di bantu berdiri seorang siswa membawakan bola tadi untuk Baekhyun.

"Sehun, siapa yang menabrak ku?" suaranya berubah jadi dingin dan di ikuti sedikit ringisan. Sehun tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah berucap dengan nada dingin, bisa dipastikan cewek ini marah.

"Ehm, Dara, noona. Dia yang menabrak mu. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol sampai dia tidak tahu dia sudah masuk lapangan dan menabrakmu." Ujar Sehun. Muka Baekhyun bahkan lebih kusut dan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak apa-apa kalau orang lain yang menabraknya. Tapi ini Dara. Apa lagi Dara menabraknya karena bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan sempat-sempatnya berpikir, berapa _sih _umur keduanya sampai masih bermain kejar-kejaran? Dan dengan emosi yang sudah mulai meluap, Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan berjalan maju sampai di depan Dara.

"Kau sepertinya kurang senang dengan ku yah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berdecak pinggang di depan Dara.

"Untuk apa? Itu membuang-buang waktu ku." Jawab Dara dengan wajah ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kau menabrak ku, hah?"

"Oh masalah itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi, yah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Hah? Tidak melihatku kau bilang? Apa badan ku terlalu mungil sampai kau tidak bisa melihat ku? Atau, mata mu yang katarak seperti kemarin?"

"aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau harus mengataiku segala?"

"Maaf katamu? Apa dengan maaf mu, ini bisa langsung membaik dengan cepat?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan lututnya yang semakin berdarah dari sebelumnya. Cairan merah kental itu bahkan merembes sampai pada kaos kaki putih milik Baekhyun sangking banyaknya yang keluar. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar Dara yang masih memperhatikan lututnya. Chanyeol yang kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh dari Dara dan Baekhyun pun kaget dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia mengejar Dara sampai akhirnya Dara menabrak Baekhyun dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat umur, hah? Umur mu berapa _sih_, sampai masih suka bermain kejar-kejaran? Kekanakan sekali. Sudah dewasa tapi kelakuan anak kecil. Aku heran, sebenarnya kalian berdua itu pasangan dewasa atau dua anak sekolah dasar yang baru mengenal cinta, huh?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya. Beberapa kalimat seperti 'pasangan dewasa' menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau memang Dara lah yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, bukan dirinya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau bermain kejar-kejaran lebih baik cari tanah lapang dan bermain disitu. Jika kalian berdua bermain di tanah lapang, sampai mau mati tergeletak pun tidak aka nada yang protes. Sekolah di sekolah menengah akhir, tapi kelakuan masih kelakuan anak sekolah dasar, cih. Memalukan!" Baekhyun mentapa jijik Chanyeol dan Dara bergantian. Mungkin Dara takut atau merasa bersalah, dia tidak sama sekali membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jongin, aku berhenti. Lain kali saja yah mainnya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melemparkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya pada Jongin yang ada di sebelah lain lapangan. Baekhyun baru sadar ketika dia memarahi Dara, semua siswa yang mendengarnya pun ikut diam atau dengan kata lain mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan Baekhyun dengan Dara.

"Baiklah, Baek." Balas Jongin. Setelah berpamitan pada Jongin, Sehun dan teman-teman yang bermain bersamanya tadi, Baekhyun berjalan melewati Dara sambil sedikit menyeret kaki nya karena kram. Pas ketika Baekhyun berada di depan Chanyeol, dia dan Chanyeol tak sengaja bertukar pandang, lagi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal yang tidak bisa di artikan. Sama-sama dingin, tapi pandangan dingin milik Chanyeol berbeda dengan pandangan dingin milik Baekhyun.

Bosan bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memutuskan berjalan sambil menabrak sengaja dada bidang milik Chanyeol yang ada di depannya sehingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit tergeser dari tempat berdirinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyangka badan mungil itu mampu membuatnya tergeser. Apa Baekhyun punya tenaga dalam?

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya Baekhyun di UKS, dia langsung di sambut oleh seorang siswa yang sedang berjaga.

"Oh, _sunbae_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap cewek berparas cantik dan elegant di tambah dengan rambut berwarna merah marun.

"Bisa kah kau memberi sedikit obat merah dan perban untuk luka ku?" tanya Baekhyun sopan sambil menunjukkan lututnya yang masih saja berdarah.

"Ahh, tentu saja _sunbae_. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya. Mari saya bantu untuk duduk agar saya bisa dengan mudah mengobati luka _sunbae_." Selesai berucap, cewek itu kangsung meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan dilingkarkan ke bahunya, dan membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Astaga _sunbae_, lukanya lumayan lebar dan seperti ini akan memar. Kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa lutut _sunbae_ bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"aku terpeleset tadi."

"apa kah lutut _sunbae _terbentur?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Pantas saja. Ini akan memar _sunbae_. Tapi tenang saja, tidak ada patah tulang sama sekali."

"Syukurlah, karena aku pikir aku akan patah tulang ta- aww..shh.. apa itu? Kenapa perih sekali?"

"Aku baru saja membersihkan luka _sunbae_ dengan air hangat."

"Air hangat? Bukan dengan alkohol?"

"Saya tidak suka membersihkan luka dengan alkohol, karena alkohol akan merusak jaringan kulit dan akan menyebabkan lama proses penyembuhan. Selain itu, alkohol bisa menyebabkan rasa perih yang berlebihan pada luka."

"Wahh, ternyata kau tahu banyak juga yah tentang kesehatan."

"Ah, tidak juga _sunbae_. Chaa, sudah selesai." Setelah bercerita lumayan panjang dengan Baekhyun akhirnya cewek itu selesai dengan luka Baekhyun. Lutut Baekhyun sudah di perban sekarang.

"_gamsahamnida_. Ohiya, kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nama saya Krystal _sunbae_. Nama _sunbae _sendiri?" jawab Krystal sambil membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun tidak usah dengan _sunbae_." Ucap Baekhyun dengan _eyesmile _yang lucu.

"_Ne_? Benarkah kau Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun, kan? Tunangan Park Chanyeol _oppa?"_

Mendengar Krystal berkata seperti itu, air wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi muram. Ingin rasanya dia mengatakan 'ya' tapi dia harus memutar cerita agar dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Krystal tadi.

"Apakah kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat?"

"Tentu saja _eonni_. Semua penggemar Chanyeol _oppa_ bahkan sempat sakit hati. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka mendukung karena tunangan Chanyeol _oppa_ itu adalah _eonni _bukannya Dara yang jutek itu." Baekhyun hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Krystal mengatakan bahwa Dara itu jutek. Ternyata dia memiliki teman yang sama-sama tidak suka dengan Dara.

"Jangan begitu. Tidak baik mengatakan orang dibelakang. Dan kelihatanya kau juga penggemarnya Chanyeol yah?"

"Apakah begitu kelihatan kalau aku penggemar Chanyeol _oppa_ juga? Tapi sebelumnya tidak apa-apa kan kalau saya memanggil _sunbae _dengan sebutan _eonni_?" tanya Krystal dengan sedikit menunduk malu.

"terlalu kentara. Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kalau begitu aku harus pegi, kelas ak-"

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ketika Baekhyun hendak berpamitan pada Krystal, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang dan menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menirukan perkataan Chanyeol tempo hari.

"Krystal, aku harus pergi . lain waktu bertemu lagi yah, dan terima kasih juga untuk yang tadi." Baekhyun bahkan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, Baekhyun berjalan sambil menyeret kakinya, tapi kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Setelah Baekhyun berada sudah lumayan jauh, Chanyeol berbalik dan bertanya kepada Krystal yang sedari tadi sudah menahan detak jantungnya.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak _opp- _maksud saya _sunbae_. Lututnya hanya sedikit memar. Kalau boleh saya tahu _sunbae_, kenapa dengan lututnya sampai berdarah begitu?" tanya Krystal dengan sedikit takut-takut dan gemetar.

"Dara tidak sengaja menabraknya dan akhirnya dia tersungkur dan luka."

"Ne? jadi bukan karena terpeleset?"

"Terpeleset?"

"_Ne_, Baekhyun _eonni_ bilang bahwa dia mendapatkan luka itu karena terpeleset."

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya sambil berpikir. Benarkah Baekhyun berkata seperti itu? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Ehm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Dan akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Krystal dan lari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di lorong sekolah.

Setelah berhasil mengejar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyekat tangan Baekhyun lembut dan mebalikan badan cewek itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan setelah Chanyeol selesai mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun. Hal yang paling tidak mampu Baekhyun terima, maka dari itu Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Kau tidak salah."

"Memang. Aku minta maaf atas nama Dara."

Apa Baekhyun salah dengar? Tidak mungkin dia salah dengar. Lorong koridor sedang sepi sekarang dan hanya dia dan Chanyeol yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima maaf mu jika kau minta maaf atas nama Dara."

"kenapa kau sepertinya tidak mau menerima maaf dari Dara?"

"aku tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan hal penting yang harus di wakilkan, termasuk permintaan maaf. Kalau memang 'pacar' mu itu masih memiliki rasa berperi kemanusian, harusnya dia yang mengatakan maaf langsung di depanku, bukan melalui dirimu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Tapi bukankah dia sudah meminta maaf di lapangan tadi saat beberapa menit setelah kau jatuh?" lagi, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun marah. Kenapa Chanyeol seperti sangat ingin membela Dara?

"Kau lihat mukanya tadi? Dia tidak tulus dengan permintaan maafnya. Aku tidak suka dengan perlakuan yang tidak tulus." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada datar. Wajah nya pun begitu, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol karena sangking kesalnya, namun, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Baekhyun membiarkan 'hasrat' nya untuk tidak terpuaskan.

"Aku sejujurnya sedang sangat malas untuk berdebat. Jadi, hentikan semua ini, dan biarkan aku kembali ke kelas dengan tenang." Baekhyun berucap seolah-olah dia sedang dalam masalah besar.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol mencengkal tangan Baekhyun ketika cewek itu hendak berbalik dan melangkah. "setidaknya biarkan aku menemani mu sampai ke kelas. Bagaimana pun kita berdua teman sekelas, kan?

teman sekelas. Ya, Baekhyun bahkan tak berharap lebih.

"terserah." Setelah menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melangkah menjauh diikuti Chanyeol di belakang dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol is mine!

Luhan sedikit kaget melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas. Entah itu di sengaja atau tidak, Luhan tidak tahu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, setelah memastikan Chanyeol sudah duduk di tempatnya, Luhan pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pindah ke tempat duduk yang ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Wow, jadi Chanyeol sudah menerima mu?"

"Menerima apa?"

"Menerima statusmu sebagai tunangannya."

"Hah? Kau mabuk yah?"

"Kita di sekolah, Baek. Dan sekolah tidak akan pernah membiarkan siswa yang mabuk masuk kedalam area sekolah. Lagipula, wajah dan tampang bahkan paras cantikku ini terlihat begitu memabukkan yah?"

"kalau kau tidak mabuk, kenapa kau bertanya seperti orang mabuk? Chanyeol mana ada menganggap ku. Lagipula, kenapa penyakit cerewet ku berpindah padamu, _sih_? Dan, mabuk yang ku maksud bukanlah mabuk terpesona"

"Biasa saja dong Baek. PMS, yah? Sampai salah tanya sedikit marahnya selangit."

"Diamlah, Lu, aku pusing."

Setelah berkata begitu, Luhan pun bungkam. Luhan mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lesu. Dia penasaran kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat acak. Tidak biasanya dia akan diam seperti ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa terus di tatap oleh Luhan hanya acuh. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo mana?"

"hm, Kyungsoo? Di ajak Jongin ke kantin."

"Mwo? Sudah mulai banyak perkembangan ruapanya."

"Iya, banyak perkembangan dan banyak menyebalkan juga, Kyungsoo di ajak dan aku ditinggal."

"Itu artinya kau tidak boleh mengganggu. Memangnya Sehun tidak mengajak mu kekantin?"

"Yak, jangan bicara sem-"

"ARGHHHHH"

Beberapa siswa-siswa disana termasuk Chanyeol memandang kaget Baekhyun yang berteriak histeris, dan sepertinya Luhan salah meletakan tangannya. Dia tidak merasakan kulit Baekhyun saat dia memukul lutut Baekhyun. Yang dia rasakan adalah perban dan kain kasa.

"kenapa kau- oh astaga, Baek, aku t-tidak, astaga, aku minta maaf. Sungguh, sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Maaf Baek." Luhan merasa bersalah karena perlakuannya pun bergerak gelisah, antara ingin mengusap lutut Baekhyun atau malah diam dan menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Kau selalu berulah, Lu. Ini perih, kau tahu?" Baekhyun mendesis pelan sambil mencengkram pelan pahanya agar rasa nyeri nya menghilang.

"Maaf, sungguh aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Aku terpeleset."

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah seceroboh ini sebelumnya. " Luhan mengintimidasi. "Katakan yang sejujurnya."

"Oh, Xi Luhan, sudah kukatakan, aku hanya terpeleset. " Jawab Baekhyun lagi sambil menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Jangan berbohong. Lagipula, terpeleset macam apa ini sampai lututmu berdarah? Ayo cepat, katakan yang sejujurnya. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa kau men-"

"Oh, baiklah. Kau selalu punya cara untuk mengancamku, rusa nakal." Erang Baekhyun frustasi  
"Nah, begitu, _dong_. Ayo cepat katakan Byun, aku menunggu."

"Hah, baiklah." Baekhyun menarik napas. "Dara menabrakku."

Seketika emosi Luhan membucah, matanya terbuka lebar. Dengan tiba-tiba, Luhan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih tidak mampu untuk berjalan pun hanya bisa memandang pasrah kemana arah Luhan berjalan. Luhan selalu saja seperti itu, dia akan berlalu pergi meskipun cerita belum selesai. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun harus mati-matian bangkit berdiri karena objek yang sedang Luhan tuju adalah Chanyeol.

Dengan seketika pun, terselib di otaknya bahwa Luhan akan memarahi Chanyeol habis-habisan karena Dara menabraknya. Dan dengan sepersekian detiknya, Baekhyun berdiri tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya dan berjalan cepat sambil memegang lututnya kearah Luhan yang sudah mengoceh panjang di depan Chanyeol.

"Hay Park." Luhan mengebrak meja di depan Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Katakan pada pacar mu, jika ingin bersaing, bersaing lah secara sehat. Tidak perlu memakai cara busuk seperti mendorong sahabat ku dari belakang dan alhasil sahabatku tidak bisa berjalan. Oh, apakah pacar mu takut kalau nantinya sahabat ku yang nantinya akan berhasil mendapatkanmu, hah? Jawab!" Luhan makin emosi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung dan seperti tidak tahu apapun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Park, pacarmu melakukan kekerasan terhadap tuna-mppppt."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan sigap membengkap mulutnya. Rupanya Luhan sudah terlalu jauh.

"Maafkan dia kalau dia berlaku tidak sopan, dia hanya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan tangan di mulut Luhan sedangkan Luhan meronta-ronta kecil.

"Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan maksud kan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah ku bilang dia hanya tidak tahu apa-apa." Baekhyun memutar matanya malas

"Jelas aku tahu semua, kau baru saja mengatakannya."

"Oh ayolah, Lu, tidak bisa kah kau ku ajak berkompromi sekali ini saja?

"Tidak untuk yang satu ini. Kaupikir aku bisa diam ketika Dara melakukan ini pada mu?"

"Jadi Luhan tadi memarahi ku karena masalah Dara?" Chanyeol pun membuka suara karena dia bingung dengan dua orang di depannya sekarang.

"Luhan, apa kau memarahi ku barusan karena masalah Dara?" Ulang Chanyeol

"jadi kau baru peka, hah? Sekarang, kau harus minta maaf atas nama Dara pada Baekhyun." Paksa Luhan, sedang Chanyeol hanya berbalik menatap kearah Baekhyun meminta penjelasan dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan mata memutar dan gelengan kepala.

"Kan sudah aku katakan, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Xi Luhan."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan "tidak tahu apa-apa", Baek? Sudahlah, jangan basa- basi, kalian membuang waktu. Sekarang Chanyeol kau harus minta maaf atas nama Dara terhadap Baekhyun." Kekeuh Luhan

"Aku sudah minta maaf tadi padanya, tapi dia tidak mau menerimanya."

"Hah? Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Luhan susah di atur dan susah juga untuk di katakan tentu saja.

"Aku tak suka hal penting seperti permintaan maaf harus di wakilkan, kau tahu itu Lu" Ujar Baekhyun

"Tapi Dara juga kan sudah minta maaf pada mu tadi?" Sambung Chanyeol

"Kau sepertinya sangat membelanya, yah? Kan juga sudah ku katakan tadi, dia mengatakannya dengan tidak tulus, dan aku tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak tulus. Haruskah ku jelaskan lagi?" final Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang penuh penekanan.

"Luhan, sekarang minta maaf. Karena aku tidak mau harus "mewakilkan" permintaan maafmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tergesa gesa. Dia ingin sekali berlalu dari sini. Berdebat dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya karena masalah Dara membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Dengan cepat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne"

"Sudahkan? Sekarang ayo ikut aku. Aku mau menganggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Selesai berucap seperti itu, Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun yang sudah berdiam setelah dia menyuruh Luhan minta maaf dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Tetapi, tiba-tiba di depan pintu kelas, Baekhyun menarik lepas tangannya yang ada di genggaman.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau duluan saja, ada yang tertinggal."

"Oh, baiklah. Ku tunggu di bawah."

Sepeninggal Luhan, bukannya berbalik untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, Baekhyun malah diam di tempat. Muka nya terlihat datar, dan tatapan matanya juga kosong. Entah mungkin dia sedang merenung. Setelah selesai merenung, Baekhyun berbalik badan dan berjalan tertatih kedalam kelas. Namun sepertinya dia berbohong masalah barang yang tertinggal, nyatanya dia tidak berjalan kea rah tempat duduknya tapi malah berhenti di depan tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." panggilnya pada sosok yang sedang menunduk di depannya.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin memarahi ku lagi?" jawab chanyeol ketus.

"Soal itu aku .. aku.. aku minta maaf, yah minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu." Kata Baekhyun

"Tak apa." Jawab Chanyeol lalu menunduk acuh. Baekhyun tahu dia akan diacuhkan seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya berubah, tadi dia yang mengacuhkan Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol yang mengacuhkannya. Tapi karena ada yang harus dia selesaikan, maka dia tetap berdiri di situ.

"Ku harap kau tidak punya acara atau urusan hari ini, karena aku sudah menyediakan sesuatu untuk mu di apartement. Dan ke harap juga kau tidak akan pulang terlambat, setidaknya begitu. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam dia.

"ada apa dengannya?"

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya dia di kantin, Baekhyun segera berhambur menuju tempat di aman Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Sudah mengambil barangnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah." Balas Baekhyun

"Lalu mana barang itu?" tanya Luhan –lagi-

"Kutinggalkan di kelas lagi." Balas Baekhyun santai sedangkan Luhan hanya bungkam sambil menatap heran Baekhyun namun tidak di hiraukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun malah tanpa permisi langsung duduk di samping Jongin yang tengah asik memakan mienya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Kyungsoo makan, Jong?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah dia menyadari kalau yang makan hanya Jongin saja, padahal tadi kata Luhan, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan di kantin.

"Aku tidak mau Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Sudah kupaksa, tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya sudah kenyang." Jawab Jongin setelah selesai menelan mienya yang terakhir.

"Aku sudah kenyang melihat cara makanmu." Timpal Kyungsoo

"oh yah Baek, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Jongin

"Luka? Luka apa? Setahu ku, saat aku meninggalkanmu tadi kau tidak luka." Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Memangnya Jongin tidak menceritakan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya pada Jongin, seakaan meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak. dia diam saja sedari tadi"

"Aku diam karena kau juga diam." Ujar Jongin. "Tadi Baekhyun ditabrak Dara dari belakang saat dia sedang bermain basket dengan ku, sehun dan teman-teman lainnya." Lanjut Jongin.

"Kalian bermain basket dimana?"

"Di lapangan depan, Kyung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak bermain di _gymnasium_? Bukannya tempat barmain basket seharusnya disitu?"

"_gymnasium_ hanya bisa di gunakan kalau sedang ada jadwal berolahraga, Kyung."

"Hari ini kan kelas kita tidak ada pelajaran olahraga, kenapa kau masih bermain basket?" Nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar mulai naik. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap malas Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia tahu pasti sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan memarahinya.

"sudahlah Soo, ini bukan salah Baekhyun. Aku yang mengajaknya bermain di lapangan." Jawab Jongin membela.

"Harusnya kau tidak mengajaknya, coba saja kalau tidak kau ajak, pasti dia tidak akan kenapa-napa sampai sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"semuanya sudah terjadi Kyung. Lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke kelas, aku mulai malas disini." Ajak Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan dari duduknya lalu berjalan di ikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Soo, tunggu." Jongin dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak pada Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit menjauh.

"Mwo? Dia bilang apa? 'Soo'?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Sedang kan Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya di panggil pun berbalik mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan malah berteriak.

"_Ppalii_, kau lama sekali." Teriak Kyungsoo

Dengan cepat pun Jongin berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya malas. Entah apa yang Jongin pikirkan, sesampainya dia di depan Kyungsoo, dengan gemas Jongin langsung mencubit kedua pipi gembul milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget bukan main pun hanya bisa melongo dengan pipi memerah setelah nya karena Jongin berkata :

"Kau menggemaskan saat menatap malas padaku seperti itu."

Dan di ikuti dengan…

"Ecieeeee"

Chanyeol is mine!

"Baek, ku antar kau pulang yah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan mu."

Luhan tengah memohon pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkeras kalau dia akan baik-baik saja selama perjalan pulang. Namun bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak akan memaksa. Luhan mencemaskan Baekhyun, karena pasalnya yang terluka adalah lutut kanan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan lutut kanan yang berdarah bisa mengendarai sebuah mobil? Luhan takut kalau nantinya Baekhyun tidak mampu menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, Lu, tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa jika harus pulang sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun setengah memohon agar Luhan mau membiarkan dia pulang sendiri.

"Tidak Baek, tidak. Kau harus ku antar sampai rumah." Balas Luhan dengan nada menegaskan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon agar sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa memnujuk Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membujuknya, Baek, aku bahkan setuju jika Luhan akan mengantarkanmu sampai pada apartementmu." Kata Kyungsoo

Oh sial, bahkan Kyungsoo tak sama sekali membantunya dan malah membela Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang-"

"Baekhyun akan pulang dengan ku."

Baekhyun tertegun, itu Chanyeol.

**TBC**

**Hay, somebody miss me? Nggk yah? Yaudah *punuk***

**Ohiya, sebelum basa-basi aku mau mengucapkan, Minal Aidin Wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir batin yah dari aku pribadi. Selamat Lebaran buat reader yang merayakan *bow*.**

**Nah, aku comeback bawa ff yang dia atas. Really sorry banget ceritanya mutus gitu sebenarnya udah mau lanjut, tapi nggk tahu kenapa tiap mau nulis bawaannya suka blank, ahh gila. Maaf banget kalo ada yang marah, kecewa, nggak suka, sama biasa-biasa aja sama update-an yang ini. Udah usaha banget tapi emang dasar aku nya aja suka blank, jadi yah gitu deh. Dan, sebenarnya sih, ini udah mau di update dari akhir Juni, tapi karena aku lagi ngurus buat masuk SMA, so beginilah ketunda mulu ffnya. Mianhamnida readerdeul *deepbow***

**Aku juga udah sempat mikir gini, gimana kalau aku updatenya dikit tapi sering? Masih mau review aja dulu, reader maunya cerita panjang tapi agak lama update atau mau cepet tapi pendek-pendek aja dulu tapi sering update? Palingan kalo panjang nggak sampe dua bulan lah, tinggal atur waktu sama ide aja sih, heheh. Jadi aku nunggu respon readers semua mau update-an yang gimana.**

**Sekian dulu dari aku. Semoga update-an nya dinikmati dengan baik. Ohiya, bagi yang dapet THR, bagi-bagi yah. Dan maaf juga, saya belum bisa bales review. Next time aku balas yah, sekali lagi Mohon maaf lahir batin yah. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Tidak Baek, tidak. Kau harus ku antar sampai rumah." Balas Luhan dengan nada menegaskan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon agar sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa memnujuk Luhan._

"_Aku juga tidak bisa membujuknya, Baek, aku bahkan setuju jika Luhan akan mengantarkanmu sampai pada apartementmu." Kata Kyungsoo_

_Oh sial, bahkan Kyungsoo tak sama sekali membantunya dan malah membela Luhan._

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang-"_

"_Baekhyun akan pulang dengan ku."_

_Baekhyun tertegun, itu Chanyeol._

Chanyeol is mine!

Main cast :

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun

(other cast, find them by yourself)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, comedy (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning, this is GS, OOC, and have so many typo.

DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE

Do not repost without permission

Happy Reading

Chapter 7 begin…

"Apa aku bisa mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak yakin."

Luhan menyela di keheningan antara mereka. Memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak pasti. Berpikir negative itu salah, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menahan pikiran negative nya saat mendengar CHnayeol akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Memang mereka se-apartement, tapi bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang buruk, seperti melukai Baekhyun, mungkin?

"Tidak ada yang kan mengantar ku pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berkendara sendiri, aku bahkan sangat hafal jalan menuju apartement ku, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengantarkan ku pulang, oke?" baekhyun frustasi. Luhan selalu menempatkannya di keadaan yang sulit. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun membenci Luhan, Baekhyun tahu Luhan ingin membatunya hanya saja entah kebetulan atau apalah, niat baik Luhan ini malah selalu menjadi sesuatu yang menjengkelkan.

"Keberatan. Ayolah Baek, jika kau tidak mau aku antar dengan baik-baik tanpa perdebatan, maka dengan terpaksa aku harus menyeretmu. Kau tidak lihat aku sangat khawatir?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan, aku mengerti kau khawatir, dan aku berterima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku 'sungguh' tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengeram, Luhan selalu seperti ini.

"Bisa kah kalian tidak saling berteriak,hah? Begini saja, Chanyeol akan mengantarkan mu pulang, Baek, sedangkan aku dan Luhan akan segera pulang, _eotteo_?" Kyungsoo akhirnya buka suara, yang sedari tadi bungkam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya, dia sudah terlalu pusing untuk berdebat lagi.

"terserah kalian saja." Jawab Baekhyun final.

"Assaa. Jadi Chanyeol, aku dan Luhan menitipkan Baekhyun padamu, yah meskipun kami tahu kau bukanlah tempat penitipan barang. Jaga baik-baik, karena kalau sampai lecet sedikit pun, ku pastikan kau akan lecet juga." Ancam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sok marah.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi dulu. Annyeong." Akhirnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlalu dari sana.

"Ayo."

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah diam di tempat sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya sementara Chanyeol sudah berjalan. Sepeninggal Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kepala Baekhyun malah semakin pusing. Bisa-bisanya kedau sahabatnya itu membiarkan dirinya pulang dengan Chanyeol sedangkan dirinya bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi apa daya, jika harus berdebat lebih jauh dengan mereka Baekhyun memilih angkat tangan. Dan Chanyeol yang sudah hampir lima meter jauh di depan Baekhyun baru sadar jikalau gadis mungil yang akan pulang bersamanya itu tidak mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri disituh terus?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara milik Chanyeol. Akhirnya, dengan langkah malas pun, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya yang terluka dan berjalan sedikit cepat sampai akhirnya melewati Chanyeol dan bahkan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kenapa jalan mu cepat sekali?"

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Bisakah situsi konyol macam ini segera berlalu? sungguh dia sudah sangat pusing sekarang.

"Bisakah kita hanya berjalan sampai di parkiran tanpa harus menunggu satu sama lain? Jika kau memang tidak mau mengantarkan ku pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Setidaknya dengan pulang sendiri, aku tidak harus berdebat dan saling menunggu seperti sekarang." Nada bicara Baekhyun meninggi. Dadanya juga naik turun sangking kesalnya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah. Harusnya dirinya paham dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak akan bertanya lagi mengingat Baekhyun yang bisa kapan saja meledak ketika di tanya atau di teriakki sedikit, yah, setidaknya sampai kesal nya reda. Sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun, tanpa pikir panjang pun, dia segera berbalik badan dan lanjut berjalan ke arah parkiran tanpa menunggu dan memperdulikan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di parkiran, Baekhyun langsung terdiam melihat dua buah mobil yang terparkir didepannya. Apa tadi pagi dia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekitar tampat mobilnya diparkir, sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau mobil nya bersebelahan dengan mobil milik Chanyeol? Memang tidak jadi masalah, hanya saja kenapa bisa dia tidak memperhatikan mobil Chanyeol ketika dia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi pagi? Baekhyun rasa dia perlu memeriksa matanya.

Baekhyun terkejut dari lamunannya ketika alarm mobil milik Chanyeol berbunyi. setelah bunyi alarm, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya, hampir saja dia berteriak karena kaget jikalau suara _bass _milik Chanyeol tidak mengejutkannya. Entahlah, beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun merasa indera kepekaannya tidak berfungsi.

"Ayo masuk. Kaki mu akan lebih sakit jika kau berdiri terlalu lama." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong Baekhyun pelan dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersikap lembut padanya. Namun Baekhyun hanya acuh, mungkin ini salah satu cara Chanyeol untuk mengambil hatinya. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk, Chanyeol segera menutup pintu mobilnya, tetapi tiba-tiba ketika Chanyeol akan menyalakan mobilnya, Baekhyun mencegatnya.

"Lalu mobilku bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Nanti aku akan minta tolong Sehun atau jongin untuk menemani ku mengambil mobil mu." Jawab Chanyeol

"Aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuh mobilku. Aku mau, aku sendiri yang mengambilnya." Seru Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut. Chanyeol pun dibuat bingung. Tadi Baekhyun bilang dia tidak ingin berdebat, sekarang dia yang mengajak berdebat. Sebenarnya mau gadis ini apa, _sih_?

"Sehun atau Jongin tidak akan merusak mobil mu." Ujar Chanyeol dingin sambil mencoba menyalankan mobilnya, namun lagi-lagi dia di cegat oleh Baekhyun.

"berhenti menyalakan mobilnya sebelum aku selesai bicara." Ujarnya yang membuat Chanyeol melongo. "mobilku hanya aku yang tahu, dan aku tak pernah membiarkan seorang pun mengendarainya kecuali aku." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan maksud memberi kode. Entah Chanyeol harus bagaimana lagi. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dengan apa yang di katakan Baekhyun tadi, dia pasti sudah memarahi Baekhyun, namun mengingat mood dan keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang tidak baik, terpaksa Chanyeol harus menahan emosinya.

"Baekhyun, kau yang bilang tadi tidak ingin berdebat, jadi jangan memancingku untuk mulai berdebat. Begini saja, kau bisa mempercayakan mobil kesayangan mu pada Sehun atau Jongin, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mobil mu, Ferarri keluaran terbaru milik Sehun atau BMW yang baru Jongin beli minggu lalu menjadi gantinya, oke?" jelas Chanyeol

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu sedangkan kau tidak tahu apakah Sehun dan Jongin mau memberikan mobil mewah mereka sebagai ganti kalau mobil ku kenapa-napa? Lagipula kau pikir aku mau menukar mobil ku meskipun dengan BMW atau Ferarri sekalipun? Bagaimana, _sih_, cara berpikir mu? Kenapa pendek sekali?" Baekhyun berceloteh bagaikan seorang ibu yang memarahi anak umur enam tahun yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya karena kasyikan bermain.

"Astaga, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?!" Chanyeol geram, sampai-sampai menghentakkan kasar kedua tanggannya pada setir kemudi yang membuat Baekhyun kaget. Bagai terpancing, emosi Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah stabil sekarang naik lagi.

"Kenapa kau membentak ku, hah?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cerewet?! Kau keberatan kalau harus semobil dengan cewek cerewet?! Kau niat atau tidak, _sih_, mengantarku pulang?! Harusnya aku pulang sendiri, kalau pulang sendiri aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu SEPERTI INI, hahh!" emosi Baekhyun akhirnya pecah dan berakhir dengan dia berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku mau pulang dengamu? Kalau aku tak ingat dengan sahabat-sahabat ku, aku bisa saja pulang sendiri. Tapi aku tahu menghargai perasaan khawatir mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka lebih khawatir. Kalau pun ada pilihan lain, aku akan memilih pilihan itu dan tidak harus memilih pulang dengan mu. Bahkan aku terlihat seperti orang lemah jika hanya dengan luka ini harus di antar pulang oleh orang lain. Berhenti memancing emosi ku karena aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Nahkan, Chanyeol yang salah lagi. Apa Chanyeol juga harus balas membentak Baekhyun karena tidak terima disalahkan? Apa dia juga harus berteriak seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya barusan? Haruskah? Sungguh, antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama sulit sekarang. Sama-sama tidak mau di bentak. Tapi posisi Chanyeol lah yang harus mengalah disini. Berdebat dengan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih menenangkan diri dan membujuk Baekhyun.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena aku membentak mu, tapi tadi kau yang mengajak ku berdebat. Sekarang tenang saja, aku jamin mobil mu akan aman, oke?" Tulus dan sarat akan kelembutan, Chanyeol berucap dengan sepenuh hati agar Baekhyun tidak memberontak layaknya singah mengamuk lagi. Dan yah, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak lagi cemberut dan kusut seperti tadi meskipun dia mengacuhkan dan tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun yang sudah menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah tenang, dengan hati-hati pun kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya.

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di apartement, Baekhyun langsung membuka sepatu nya dan menggantinya dengan _slipper_. Dia langsung berlali pelan ke arah dapur. Sepertinya dia akan memasak sesuatu dan kelihatannya penting sekali sampai-sampai dia lupa mengganti seragamnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang baru masuk, langsung melepas sepatunya di tempat sepatu yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk dan menghempaskan badannya pada _sofa_ yang berada di ruang tamu apartement milik Baekhyun. Berdebat dengan Baekhyun sungguh menguras tenaga. Dengan perlahan pun, Chanyeol menutup matanya. Dia tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata saja.

"Kenapa emosinya labil sekali, eh?" monolognya sendiri.

Sementara Baekhyun sedang asik sendiri di dapur. Dia memasak nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan juga _jjangmyeon. _Dia sengaja memasak makanan ini karena kalau dia tidak salah Chanyeol menyukai keduanya. Setelah selesai menyajikan masakannya, Baekhyun melepas celemek memasaknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Chanyeol. Sesampainya di depan kamar, ketika dia akan mengetuk pintu, Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat sepasang kaki yang masih terbungkus kaos kaki dan saling tumpang tindih, Baekhyun tahu itu Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan pun Baekhyun mendekati _sofa_ dan mendapatkan Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan mata. Sambil memgang sandaran _sofa_ Baekhyun berkata,

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" dan dengan tidak sopannya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sontak, Baekhyun yang kaget pun mengangkat tangannya dan termundur beberapa centi kebelakang.

"Aku belum tidur, kenapa?"

"Yak! kau mengagetkan ku. Ayo bangun, makan siangnya sudah siap." Jawab Baekhyun lalu berlalu namun belum beberapa detik dia berbalik lagi. " ganti baju dulu." Lanjutnya.

Setelah keduanya selesai menganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian rumah, mereka brduam berkumpul di meja makan. Baekhyun pun dengan hati-hati menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun bisa memasak.

"Memangnya kau pikir yang ada di dalam apartement ini siapa saja, hah?" balas Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Kan bisa saja kau memesan _delivery_." Balas Chanyeol lagu

"Tidak usah banyak tingkah, makan dan habiskan saja nasi gorengnya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama diam sambil menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Awalnya Chanyeol ragu dengan masakan milik Baekhyun, namun setelah mencicipinya, Chanyeol bahkan sadar kalu ini nasi goreng _kimchi_ terenak yang pernah ia rasakan. Chanyeol ingin mengatakannya pada Baekhyun kalau masakannya enak, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih diam, dia gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Setelah keduanya selesai makan dalam diam, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri sambil membawa alat makannya ketempat cuci piring bermaksud untuk mencucinya.

"Letakan saja disitu, nanti aku yang cuci."

"Oh, baiklah."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tengah lalu menonton televisi. Karena tidak ada _channel _yang mengasyikan, Chanyeol membiarkan televisinya tetap menyala dan beralih pada ponsel nya. Sekitar lima menit lamanya dia memegang ponselnya, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan nama kontak 'Yeobo' menelponnya, tidak menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol pun mengangkat telpon itu dan mengaktifkan _speakernya_

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"_Yeoboseyo. Oppa_?

"Nde, ada apa Dara?"

"_Oppa, eodie_?"

"oppa di rumah sayang, ada apa?"

"_Ayo kita berkencan_."

"Sekarang ?"

"_Tidak oppa, nanti besok lusa_."

"Kencannya basok lusa kenapa sudah telpon sekarang ?"

"_tentu saja sekarang, oppa, aish jinjja_."

"Oppa tidak bisa sekarang, oppa ada janji."

"_Mwo? Oppa akan berkencan dengan gadis lain_?"

"hehe, tidak, sayang."

"_Lalu_?"

"Nanti oppa cerita. Oppa matikan dulu yah, oppa harus menelpon seseorang. _Saranghae_, _nae sarang_.

"_Nde_, _nado saranghae_."

Kretak

Belum sempat Chanyeol memutus teleponnya dengan Dara, kepalanya langsung berbalik menatap kearah dapur karena mendengar bunyi ada yang retak dari sana. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan kecuali Baekhyun. Gadis itu mematung tanpa ada pegerakan selama Chanyeol melihatnya. Asal benda yang retak itu adalah piring kaca yang sudah selesai Baekhyun cuci. Baekhyun mendengar semua, termasuk ungkapan sayang Chanyeol pada Dara. Darah nya mendidih mendegar percakapan dua orang itu. Apa lagi di saat Chanyeol mengatakan dia berada di rumahnya bukan apartement Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bilang kalau dia berada di apartement Baekhyun?

Tidak ingin membuat kepalanya lebih sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Baekhyun segera membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri. Saat dia akan mengangkat pecahan piring tadi, dia tidak sengaja melihat darah di sekitar pecahan. Dia mencari asal darah itu, dan asalnya dari jari ibu kanannya. Saking kesalnya dia tadi, dia tidak merasakan jarinya yang sudah terluka. Apa dia harus seperti ini terus? Terluka karena Chanyeol? Bodoh. Dia tidak memperdulikan lagi lukanya dan langsung melepas celemeknya setelah membuang pecahan piring tadi. Dia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat merah. Saat di depan pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggilnya, Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Chanyeol saja.

"berikan kunci mobilmu, aku akan mengambilnya sekarang."

Tidak ada jawaban, yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanyalah suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Baekhyun. Apa dia salah lagi? Baru saja gadis itu mau bicara, sekarang malah diam seribu kata. tidak lama, Baekhyun keluar dan langsung menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya. Sekilas Chanyeol perhatikan, sejak kapan _plester_ itu menempel pada ibu jari kanan milik Baekhyun? Padahal seingat Chanyeol, saat mereka makan tadi, Chanyeol tidak melihat ada _plester_ di bagian jari manapun. Namun Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, dia segera mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" '_nae sarang _?' '_nae sarang_' telingamu ."

Ada yang mengumpat ternyata.

Chanyeol is mine

Di tempat parkir, Chanyeol mengambil ponsel nya dan men _dial _nomor Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Hey, sopan sedikit. Aku ini _hyung _mu."

"Kau menganggu tidurku, '_hyung_'."

"Kalau itu maaf, tapi aku butuh batuanmu sekarang."

"Batuan apa? Tidak biasanya kau membutuhkan batuan ku."

"bacot, sekarang bangun dan tunggu di depan rumahmu, aku kan kesana. Ohya, jangan bawa mobilmu"

BIP

Setelah cek-cokkan kecil dengan Sehun, Chanyeol memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya kearah rumah Sehun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Terlihat Sehun dengan celana jeansnya selutut, kaus polo berwarna hijau yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya sedang bersandar dipagar rumahnya sambil menyilangkan salah satu kakinya dan asik dengan _smartphone_nya. Setelah memberikan kode pada Sehun berupa bunyi _klakson_, Sehun pun masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa alasan kau menyuruhku menunggu didepan rumah mu tanpa membawa mobilku?" Sehun angkat cerita dengan nada bicara yang dingin tanpa sedikit pun menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah serius menyetir

"Kau akan tahu jika kita sudah sampai." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah dingin

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menculik dan menjualku, kan?" Ujar Sehun sambil melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku masih punya banyak uang. Lagi pula siapa yang mau membeli laki-laki albino yang kekurangan pigmen seperti mu itu?"Chanyeol mulai panas, sepertinya Sehun bukanlah pria yang pendiam.

"Eiy, kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini buronan _noona-noona_ di luar sana? Ku jamin mereka pas- hey, kenapa kau membawa ku ke sekolah? Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan basket sekarang." Sehun terus mengoceh sedangkan Chanyeoln. dengan hati-hati memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil milik Baekhyun.

"Bukanya ini mobil Baekhyun?" tanya nya pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menyodorkan kunci mobil milik Baekhyun kedepan wajahnya.

"apa ini?" tanya nya lagi. Dan ini titik puncak dimana Chanyeol benar-benar kesal. Berapa, _sih_, IQ milik Sehun? Sampai hal se-sepeleh ini dia tidak bisa mengerti.

"Kau sungguhan Oh Sehun? Jangan bersikap bodoh, tentu saja aku meminta bantuan mu agar kau bisa membawa mobil Baekhyun ke apartementnya. Lama-lama denganmu aku bisa gila." Chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya setelah Sehun mengambil kunci yanga da di tangannya.

"santai saja. Tadi aku hanya _acting_bagaimana menjadi orang yang banyak mulut. Ternyata bukan selera ku." Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, bagaikan sihir, Sehun berubah menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Bermuka dingin, suara datar, tanpa senyum. Chanyeol saja yang melihatnya melongo dengan mulut menganga bagaikan orang tolol di depan mobil Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun dengan tidak sopannya mengagetkan Chanyeol dengan bunyi klakson mobil yang sangat nyaring, tujuannya agar Chanyeol berpindah tempat tentu saja.

Karena masih kepikiran, akhirnya Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Congrats Sehun, kau berhasil membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

Chanyeol is mine!

Setelah Sehun yang banyak mulut dan berwajah dingin dengan tiba-tiba nya, tidak ada lagi yang di bicarakan antara mereka. Efek berbeda kendaraan salah satu penyebabnya. Tapi sungguhan, Chanyeol bahkan belum memberitahukan dimana seharusnya Sehun memarkirkan mobil milik Baekhyun. Sehun bagaikan seorang professional atau orang yang sudah biasa dengan mobil Baekhyun sampai-sampai dia tahu dimana dan bagaimana mobil itu harus terparkir.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya pun turun dan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun langsung memberikan kunci mobil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun, padahal, Chanyeol ingin mengatakan terima kasih, tapi, ah sudahlah. Namun sebelum melangkah jauh, Sehun berbalik lagi dan berteriak, "oh yah, bilang Baekhyun lekas sembuh." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam lift, lalu menekan tombol 6.

Sesampainya di depan apartement Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja menekan beberapa angka sebagai _password_ keamanan apartement Baekhyun. Dan disaat pintu terbuka, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu nya. Baekhyun terlihat rapi, sampai-sampai Chanyeol bertanya-tanya mau kemana gadis ini.

"Oh, sudah?"

Sangking sibuknya Baekhyun, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalu Chanyeol sudah masuk dan duduk di sofa sampingnya sambil meletakkan kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

"Hm." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja mau pergi. Terima kasih yah, sudah mengambilkan mobilku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi pertanyaan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat praktek Yixing _eonnie_. Sebenarnya aku akan naik taksi, tapi berhubung mobil ku sudah ada, jadi aku akan naik mobil ku saja" jelasnya.

"Tidak usah naik mobil mu, tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak-"

Terlambat. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang berusaha melarangnya. Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Chanyeol. Hal yang langkah untuknya jika Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini.

"Ayo" dan tidak lama pun Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tadi dia letakkan di samping kunci mobil milik Baekhyun yang terletak di atas meja. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengekor dari belakang

Chanyeol is mine!

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan. Chanyeol sibuk menyetir sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti _bodyguard_ nya. Entah apa maksud dibalik semua perlakuan nya yang menurut Baekhyun terlalu tiba-tiba. Disaat Baekhyun masih asik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya.

"Setelah ini kemana?"

"Ne? maaf aku melamun."

"Tempat praktek Yixing _noona_."

"Oh. Lurus saja. Satu bangunan setelah swalayan kecil di belokkan depan."

"Baiklah."

Sesampainya disana, setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun pun langsung turun dan langsung masuk kedalam klinik diikuti dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Rupanya klinik sedang sepi. Nyatanya hanya ada satu pasien yang sedang menunggu. Dua terhitung dengan Baekhyun. Atau mungkin saat siang tadi ramai, dan sore sudah berkurang.

Baekhyun kembali duduk setelah menulis namanya di daftar nama pasien hari ini. Nama yang di tulis di computer akan otomatis masuk ke data yang ada di computer di dalam ruang praktek Yixing. Tapi saat dia duduk, dia bingung melihat Chanyeol tidak ikut dengan nya. setelah dia melihat kea rah pintu masuk dan keluar, dia menangkap siluet yang sedang berbicara di telpon dan yang dia yakini adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is mine!

"_Oppa.._"

"Ne chagiya? _Waeyo_?"

"Aku melihat mobil _oppa_ tadi. _Oppa_ pergi kemana?"

"_Oppa_ di klinik sayang. Memangnya kau dimana?"

"Aku di-" "_Dara itu telpon dari siapa, sayang?"_

Disaat yang bersamaan dengan Dara yang akan mengatakan bahwa dia ada di mana, suara lelaki yang Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa muncul. Chanyeol menyerit heran, siapa yang biasa memanggil Dara dengan sebutan 'sayang'? seingatnya hanya dia yang biasa memanggilnya Dara dengan sebutan itu. Di seberang telepon, Dara kelihatan gelisah. Dengan sedikit kikuk, dia menutup _speaker_ ponsel nya dan menjauhkan dari kepalanya.  
"Hanya teman, _chagi." _Jawabnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa? Namun setelah itu dia langsung menempelkan ponselnya lagi ketelingan dan mulai berbicara namun kali ini dengan setengah berbisik.

"_Oppa?"_

"Tadi itu siapa?" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti cemburu bercampur bingung.

"Ahh, hanya _ahjussi _saja, kok. Oh iya, aku tutup dulu yah, nanti ku telepon lagi, _oppa. Anyeong._

"_Nado."_

Tidak ingin berburuk sangka lebih lama, Chanyeol pun langsung membuka pintu klinik dan memasukinya. Anehnya, dia tidak melihat Baekhyun disana. Dengan penasarn pun, Chanyeol bertanya kepada suster penjaga.

"Permisi. Apakah ada pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya sopan.

"Ada. Pasien baru saja masuk. Apa kah anda keluarga pasien?" tanya suster dengan sopan. Chanyeol agak sedikit bingung. Entah dia harus menjawab "ya" atau "tidak". Akhirnya dengan sedikit keragu-raguan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa ikut masuk dengan pasien." Kata suster lagi. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan kata terima kasih. Dia membuka perlahan pintu kamar periksa yang bertulisan "Dr. Yixing". Setelah terbuka, bukannya masuk, Chanyeol malah hanya menyeludupkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo masuk."

Entah terlalu fokus dengan lukanya, Baekhyun yang sedang diperiksa lututnya, tidak sadar jika ada Chanyeol. Dia bahkan sedikit kaget saat Yixing menyebutkan nama Chanyeol.

"Kau datang dengan Baekhyun yah?  
"Ah, _nde, _Dokter"

"Jangan terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggilku noona. Ayo silahkan duduk. Kebetulan Baekhyun sudah selesai di periksa.

Dengan agak canggung pun, Chanyeol berpindah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang kebetulan juga sudah pindah dari kasur periksa. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dia masuk. Baekhyun hanya diam membungkam dan tetap tenang, biasanya Baekhyun akan bertanya sesuatu jika Chanyeol kembali dari satu tempat.

"_So_, Baek. Bisa katanya dari mana luka lututmu berasal?" Tanya Yixing.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi dia terlalu enggan untuk jujur, jadi dia mengubah jalan ceritanya dan mengatakan sama seperti apa yang dia katakan pada Krystal, bahwa kakinya terluka karena dia terpeleset. Dan ternyata pernyataan Baekhyun tersebut malah membuat Chanyeol bingung dan akan buka suara mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun seakan diberi sinyal, Baekhyun dengan gesit mencubit paha Chanyeol dengan cepat sehingga membuat Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Ada apa,Chanyeol?" tanya Yixing sedikit heran karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Gwaenchana_, noona_. Ha-hanya kesemutan. Ya, kesemutan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan canggung. Telapak tangan besarnya masih mengusap-ngusap bekas cubitan Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pelaku, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tetap tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ini krim yang harus kau beli, Baek. Oleskan pada luka mu setiap selesai mandi, agar memarnya dan lukanya cepat sembuh." Ujar Yixing sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas denga tulisa tak karuan ala Dokter kepada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah _eonni_. Aku permisi dulu. _Gomawo."_

"_Nde, gomawo."_

Chanyeol is mine!

Selama perjalan pulang, keduanya hening. Hanya sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, yaitu hanya menyuruh Chanyeol mampir sebentar ke apotik dekat apartementnya. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi sampai mereka tiba di apartement Baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit berat, Baekhyun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol sampai memasuki lift. Sesampainya di apartement, Chanyeol langsung memasuki kamarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun menuju dapur. Dia lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat menyantap makan malamnya. Menu mala mini adalah sushi. Kebetulan di dekat apotik ada kedai yang menjual sushi, jadi sekalian saja Baekhyun membelinya. Setelah sudah tertata rapi di meja, Baekhyun berjalan kea rah kamar Chanyeol dan memanggil pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol, makan malamnya sudah siap."

Makan malam pun berlangsung bisu. Piring dan garpu seakan menjadi saksi betapa sunyinya atmosfer di sekitar mereka ketika mereka makan. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun sampai tak kunjung buka suara dari tadi. Mungkin akibat apa yang dia dengar. Yah, Baekhyun mendengar pecakapan Chanyeol dan Dara.

_Flashback_

_Sangking penasarannya Baekhyun, dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, dia mengintip dari anta pintu untuk mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan._

"_Oppa.."_

"_Ne chagiya? Waeyo?"_

"_Aku melihat mobil oppa tadi. Oppa pergi kemana?"_

"_Oppa di klinik sayang. Memangnya kau dimana?"_

_Karena tidak tahan dan bertepatan dengan gilirannya untuk masuk, Baekhyun pun beranjak dari sana dan langsung berjalan cepat ke ruang periksa Yixing._

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun pusing. Setelah menyelesaikan sushinya, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk dan langsung mencuci piring nya tanpa menunggu Chanyeol selesai. Dia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol hanya akan membirakan piring makanya berserakan di atas meja.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa memandang begitu saja kepergian Baekhyun dari meja makan tanpa suara. Dia mencoba memutar memorinya. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang di lakukannya sehingga si mungil itu mengacuhkannya?

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dia malah sedang asik denga televisinya. Di satu sisi, dia di kejutkan dengan getaran di tangannya yang berasal dari ponsel yang di gengamnnya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat nama ibu Chanyeol yang tertera di sana. Dan lebih parahnya itu buka telepon biasa, itu _video call_. Dengan buru-buru bercampur gugup, Baekhyun mengangkatnya dan meletakan ponselnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _eomma-nim_. Apa kabar?"

"_Annyeong, sayang. Kabar eomma baik, bagaimana dengan mu?"_

"Baik, eomma. Chanyeol juga"

"_Oh yah? Bagus lah kalau begitu. Eomma ingin memberitahukan padamu kalau eomma tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin tida minggu lagi eomma ada di sini. Jadi.. ehm, tidak apa-apa kan kalau eomma menitipkan Chanyeol pada mu tiga minggu lagi? Atau dengan kata lain, dia tinggal di apartement mu selama tiga minggu lagi. Tidak apa, kan?"_

"Ne?

Baekhyun membatu. Ingin sekali dai mengatakan tidak. Sungguh, selama berada dekat dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya jengkel. Bahkan terkesan tidak menghargai perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa dengan terang-terangan mengatakan pada_ eomma_ nya Chanyeol kalau dia tidak bisa, bagaimana pun juga dia masih menjaga perasaan 'calon menantunya' itu.

"EOMMA, APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

Oh, maaf kan anak tidak sopan ini.

TBC

**Hai.**

**Aku balik. Coba angkat tangan yang nunggu? Ah, jadi gak enak sama kalian. Maaf banget, aku mau ini gak sampe satu bulan, nyatanya ini sampe dua bulan lebih, maafkan, sumpah gak bermaksud.**

**So gini, aku gak mau basa-basi karena udah banyak salah. Ada pemberitahuan yang kalian harus tahu. Satu, Baekhyun bakal berubah (bukan jadi dugong yah) maksud nya berubah itu sikapnya. Dari chap awal kan kita tahu kalau dia tuh kalem, nah next chap bakal tomboy, sama suka motor, tapi bukan berarti dia gak bakal pake mobilnya. Pake kok, tapi udah makin sering ke motor. Dua, next chap bakalan ada anak kecil lucu yang masuk. Penasaran? Nunggu chap depannya. Ketiga, bakalan ada scene romantic buat HunHan sama KaiSoo. Mengingat aku yang suka banget sama official pair. Keempat, aku udah mulai sekolah siang sampe Desember, so, mungkin (mungkin yah) aku bakalan agak cepet update, tapi as always GAK JANJI. Segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya, maaf atas keterlambatan ini, maaf gak bisa balas review, chap depan aku usahain. Thankyou for your participate (follow, favorites, and review)**

**Karena pembaca yang baik selalu menghargai karya penulisnya ^^**

**See ya next chap.**

**Sign,**

**Chanyeol and Baekhyun's daughter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Oh ya? Bagus lah kalau begitu. Eomma ingin membertitahukan padamu kalau eomma tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin tiga minggu lagi eomma disini. Jadi.. ehm, tidak apa-apa kan kalau eomma menitipkan Chanyeol padamu tiga minggu lagi? Atau dengan kata lain, dia tinggal di apartement mu selama tiga minggu lagi. Tidak apa, kan?_

"_Ne?"_

_Baekhyun membatu. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan tidak. Sungguh, selama berada dekat dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya jengkel. Bahkan terkesan tidak menghargai perasaaannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi apa daya dida tidak bisa dengan terang-terangan mengatakan pada eomma nya Chanyeol kalau dia tidak bisa, bagaimana pun juga dia masih menjaga perasaan 'calon menantunya' itu._

"_EOMMA, APA KAU SUDAH GILA ?"_

_Oh, maafkan anak tidak sopan ini._

Chanyeol is mine!

Main cast :

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun

(other cast, find them by yourself)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning, this is GS, OOC and have so many typos

DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE

Do not repost without permission

Happy Reading

Chapter 8 begin…

Mereka berdua pun terduduk dalam diam. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan _eomma _nya sedangkan Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dan tidak harus dia lakukan selama Chanyeol berada di apartementnya. Pasalnya, Baekhyun termasuk gadis yang semena-mena, maksudnya adalah dia suka melakukan apapun yang dia mau di apartementnya. Terang saja, karena hanya ada dia disana. Seperti melemparkan pakaina dalamnya ke sembarang tempat, berganti pakaian saat sedang menonton, membiarkan piring kotor nya selama semalaman, dan hal berbau kemalasan lainnya. Hal itu semata-mata dilakukannya karena tidak ada yang menegurnya di apartement.

Karena bosan dalam diam. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Ayo, ikut dengan ku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Pergi ke Swalayan. Kita perlu beberapa bahan makanan dan alat keperluan mu."

Baekhyun berjalan terus sampai masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol juga ikut masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Huh? Ya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kenapa harus kau yang membelikannya?" Ucap Chanyeol protes. Baekhyun yang mendengar nya pun langsung berbalik badan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau di tempat tinggal ku sekarang, jadi aku berhak mengatur mu. Oh ya, dan jangan lupa untuk mampir ke rumah mu juga untuk mengambil pakaian mu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melipat keduda tangannya di dada. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bengong dengan wajah konyolnya yang terkesan imut menurut Baekhyun.

"Ya. Chanyeol? Ya!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol sedikit kuat dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik sehingga membuat Chanyeol terdorong beberapa senti kebelakang. Chanyeol pun sadar dan mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Memangnya mau apa kau di kamar ku? Cepat ganti baju di kamar mu sana!" Baekhyun terpaksa sedikit berteriak sehingga membuat Chanyeol kaget dan segera menyapukan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia mengikuti Baekhyun sampai kedalam kamar

"Oh?" Chanyeol kelabakan dan sejurus kemudian dia berbalik badan dan melarika diri ke kamarnya.

"Aih, kenapa dia jadi seperti orang yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri?"

Chanyeol is mine!

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan celana selututnya, hoodie navy dan slippers bermerk di depan kamar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengetuk pintu itu untuk bertanya apakah Baekhyun sudah selesai atau belum, namun dia masih ragu. Akhirnya dengan keberaniannya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun belum sempat tangannya mendarat pada permukaan pintu, Baekhyun ternyata sudah membuka pintu dan keluar, sehingga pemandangan yang terlihat pertama olehnya adalah pose dan mimic muka yang aneh pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oh, eum. Ti-tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. O-oh, apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanya nya gugup.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo!"

Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil membuang napas nya pelan karena malu. Oh, lihat lah bahkan telinganya sampai memerah!

Setelah keduanya sampai di basement, Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu mobil begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik mobil Chanyeol saja. Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya dan segera membawa kendaraan itu keluar dari apartement Baekhyun. Selama di dalam perjalanan, kedua nya tidak saling bicara. Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan secarik kertas di tangan kirinya dan pulpen di tangan kanannya yang juga menyita perhatian Chanyeol, sehingga laki-laki itu suka mencuri pandang hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah di pegang dan di tulis gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"List barang yang nanti akan kita beli." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kertas itu "Sikat gigi… handuk… sabun … shampoo … " Gumamnya pelan sambil mengecek kembali list tersebut.

"Memang nya itu untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi seolah seperti seorang bodoh.

Baekhyun hanya membuang napas nya pelan. Seperti pertanyaan Chanyeolitu tak seharusnya ditanyakan.

"Aku suka lupa apa yang akan ku beli kita aku sudah di tempat berbelanja, jadi untuk tidak mengulangi hal itu, aku harus menulis mereka agar aku tidak lupa." Jelas Baekhyun panjang sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedikit jengkel.

Sedangkan sih tiang di sampingnya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil berpura-pura tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal Baekhyun. Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, sampailah mereka di Swalayan. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam Swalayan.

Setelah sampai, Baekhyun pun langsung berjalan kearah Troli Bar dan langsung mengambil 'kendaraan' belanja itu. Dan Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang.

"Chan, pegang ini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan kertas putih tadi yang dipegangnya di dalam mobil pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun merespon dengan diam.

"Kita kemana dulu ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jari nya ke mulut kecilnya.

"Handuk." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong troli tersebut bersama Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di counter handuk, Baekhyun menawarkan beberapa macam warna dan ukuran handuk pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol memilih handuk berwarna biru gelap dengan ukuran yang sedang. Setelah counter handuk, mereka berpindah ke tempat peralatan mandi. Setelah semua barang untuk Chanyeol telah selesai, Baekhyun pun mendorong trolinya ke tempat bahan-bahan makanan.

Dia mengambil telur, beberapa daging, beberapa macam sayuran, susu, penyedap makanan, makanan instan dan tidak lupa juga dia mengambil beberapa cemilan membuat Chanyeol keheranan dengan banyak nya makanan yang gadis ini beli.

"Ya. Siapa yang akan membayar semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang menuju kasir.

"Tentu saja kau." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak membawa dompet ku!" Jawab Chanyeol panic.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu nya berlaku tak mau tahu, dia hanya menggodai Chanyeol saja. Karena dia sempat melihat Chanyeol menyelipkan dompetnya saat mereka turun dari mobil. Baekhyun pun lalu memindahkan bahan belanjaan mereka dari troli ke meja kasir, sementara Chanyeol dengan muka lesunya mendekati meja kasir dan mulai meraba saku celana nya bagian belakang.

"Semuanya 49W." Ujar sang pelayan kasir sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum dan langsung menengok kea rah Chanyeol.

"Nanti dia yang bayar, yah." Baekhyun memberikan wink kecil yang membuat dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba sesak karena degupan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat. Oh apa itu?!

Chanyeol segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, apa yang baru saja dia rasakan? Dia pun segera mengambil beberapa uang dan memberikan kepada pelayan kasir itu, lalu berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanyeol pun mengambil barang belanjaan yang ada di tangan kiri Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang kecil seperti itu mampu mengangkat dua tas belanjaan yang besar?

"Oh! Kau membuat ku kaget! Untung saja aku tidak memukulmu!" ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Pukul aku dan aku tidak akan membawa mu pulang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu pergi ke parkiran.

Ketika sampai di mobil, Chanyeol langsung memasukan barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi. Setelah keduanya berada di dalam mobil, Chanyeol bertanya,

"Abis ini kau mau kemana?"

"Ehm… pulang saja. aku ingin memasak. Kau lapar, kan?"

"Em." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol is mine!

"Ahh, akhirnya." Lega Baekhyun.

Dia pun segera membuka sepatunya dan menatanya rapi di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk, lalu disusul pula dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh Chanyeol. Bantu aku merapikan belanjaan ini di dapur, yah!"

Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan bagaimana gesitnya gadis itu saat berlari ke dapur.

"Aih, bisa-bisanya dia memerintahku seperti ini."

Chanyeol pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil melangkah lemas kearah dapur. Di dapur, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah telaten menata bahan makanan yang baru saja mereka beli. Gadis mungil itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang membuat dia kesal.

"Ya. Kenapa jalan mu lemas begitu?"

"Aku lapar."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengambil beberapa daging, telur dan sayuran. Dipanaskannya kompor dan wajan untuk nya memasak. Sementara menunggu wajannya panas, Baekhyun mencuci sayurannya, dan mengocok telur. Tak lupa juga dia menanak nasi dengan porsi yang cukup untuk mereka berdua. Sementara Chanyeol? Dia juga dengan simak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dari meja makan. Terkadang, dia bahkan tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung beberapa kali mencari sesuatu yang sedang dia perlukan.

Akhirnya, setelah telur, daging dan sayurannya matang, Baekhyunmenuangkan semua itu di atas piring yang berbeda-beda. Tak lupa juga dia mengambil alat makan untuk mereka berdua. Dia menghirup bau masakannya dan tersenyum bangga. "Tidak buruk." Begitu dalam hatinya.

"Cha! Makanlah! Kau kelihatan begitu lapar." Ujar nya sambil mengambil nasi dan menuangkan ke piring makannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah dari tadi mendapat bagiannya pun protes dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! memangnya kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan lapar setelah kau ajak mengelilingi salah satu Swalayan terbesar di Seoul?!" jawab nya dengan pipi yang mengembung karena makanan.

"Astaga, kaki mu payah sekali! Hanya di Swalayan saja lelah, bagaimana dengan tempat yang lebih besar lainnya?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil memakan makannya.

Setelah keduanya selesai, Baekhyun pun mengambil piring Chanyeol untuk di cuci, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba dicegat oleh Chanyeol.

"_Wae_?"

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci nya, kau bereskan belanjaan saja."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Dia pun segera bergegas membersikan barang belanjaan mereka. Setelah bahan belanjaan untuk dapur selesai, dia mengambil bahan-bahan milik Chanyeol dan menaruh nya di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin mengaturnya, dia terlalu takut jika mengobrak abrik kamar Chanyeol, takutnya nanti menemukan hal-hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

Chanyeol pun yang juga sudah selesai mencuci alat makan mereka,langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum masuk, dia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk menonton di ruang tengah. Sampai di kamar nya, dia merapikan peralatannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia ingin keluar dan pergi kesuatu tempat. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melewatinya tanpa membalas pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Chanyeol!"

"Tidak lama!"

Dan setelah itu hanya suara pintu yang tertutup yang terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Mau keman dia?" gumamnya

Chanyeol is mine!

Sesampainya di Taman Kota, Chanyeol menelpon Dara.

"_Maaf, nomor yang and_-"

"Ck, kemana dia?"

Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS pada Dara.

"_Kau di mana? Oppa sedang berada di taman, ayo bertemu._"

Setelah mengirimkan SMS nya, Chanyeol pun bergegas kearah penjual makanan ringan yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Medium Beef Burger dan satu kaleng soda, tolong." Pesannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pesanannya datang.

"Ini pesanan anda. Terima kasih! Kembali lagi lain waktu." Ujar pelayannya sopan

Chanyeol pun mencari bangku yang dekat dari situ dan duduk di sana. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit dari SMS yang di kirimnya pada Dara, namun tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari Dara.

"Kemana sebenarnya dia?"

Dia pun mengunyah dan makanannya sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya. Dia melihat beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di depannya. Kelihatannya begitu asik. Ketika dia sedang memperhatikan anak-anak tersebut, matanya tak sengaja menangkap objek yang taka sing di depan matanya. Sosok wanita yang sedang dia perhatikan ini sangat familiar di matanya. Dia meninggalkan makanannya dan bergegas mendekati wanita tersebut.

Alangkah kaget nya Chanyeol dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Kekasihnya Dara, sedang berciuman dengan pria lain. Chanyeol dengan gesit pun mengambil foto mereka dengan ponselnya, entah kenapa tapi itu yang terlintas di otaknya. Sedangkan Dara yang merasa sedang di pandangi pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan pria tersebut dan melihat siapa yang memandangi mereka. Dara pun langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat agak berantakan, sedangkan pria yang di ciumnya itu hanya keheranan.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

Satu kata yang di katakana Dara ketika melihat kekasihnya yang sedari tadi melihat kegiatan romantisnya dengan orang lain.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum miris dengan mata yang agak berkaca mendekati mereka berdua.

"Annyeong, Dara-ssi.. " Chanyeol bahkan memanggil kekasihnya begitu sopan, namun dengan nada yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Dara akhirnya segera sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, langsung menarik Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari sana.

"A-apa yang k-kau li-lihat adalah, kesalah pahaman, Cha-Chanyeol-aj." Ujar Dara mencoba menjelaskan.

"Nde? Memangnya apa yang aku lihat hm? Hanya adegan romantic picisan bukan? Yang melibatkan kau bersama laki-laki itu." Chanyeol tersenyum miris yang menambah kesan sakit hatinya.

"A-a-aku tidak ber-"

"siapa dia?" Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah seketika menjadi dingin

"Dia? Di-dia hanya kakak ku, y-ya kakak ku." Dara menelan ludah nya kasar melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang kacau.

"kakak? Kau bilang dia kakak mu? Apa seorang kakak mencium adiknya dengan begitu mesra seperti itu?" tawa kecil dari bibir Chanyeol terdengar. "dengar Dara, aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bodohi dengan perkataan mu setelah apa yang sudah kulihat jelas di depan mata ku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Dara hanya terisak kecil. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tega melihat orang yang dia cintai menangis seperti ini. Namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya seolah-olah di permainkan.

"Ya benar! Dia adalah kekasih baruku! Aku melakukan ini karena kau tidak mau lagi ku ajak jalan!" ucap Dara sambil terus terisak.

Chanyeol kaget bukan main, bagaimana bisa dia di selingkuhi oleh pacar nya sendiri hanya karena pacarnya sudah tidak bisa mengajak dirinya jalan? Bahkan Chanyeol hanya sekali saja melewatkan ajakan Dara untuk jalan-jalan.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Aku bahkan hanya melewatkan sekali ajakan mu untuk jalan-jalan!"

Dara pun hanya terdiam dan tidak lagi berucap apa pun.

"_Geurae._ Jika ini mau mu, kita sudahi saja. kau sudah memilih jalanmu sendiri. Terima kasih, Dara-ssi" Final Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan Dara.

Dara membelakan matanya tidak percaya. Hatinya berkata tak ingin ketika Chanyeol menyudahi hubungan mereka.

"_Andwae_! Chanyeol-ah, _andwae_!"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan tangisan Dara. Dia hanya ingin sendiri mala mini.

Chanyeol is mine!

Waktu menunjukan jam 11.45 pada ponselnya, tapi Chanyeol belum sampai juga.

"Haish, kenapa aku memikirkan tentangnya? Toh dia sudah besar, pasti dia bisa jaga diri."

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar. Dia menutupi badannya dengan selimut lalu berdoa, setelah berdoa, dia menutup matanya dan tidur. Belum lama dia tertidur, Baekhyun mendengar pintu kamar di seberang telah tertutup.

"Ck, jam begini baru pulang."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, telinganya mendengar suara tangisan dari luar kamarnya. Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari darimana suara tangisan itu. Dan ternyata suara tangisan itu berasal dari dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Dengan memberanikan dirinya dan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar milik Chanyeol. Dan benar dugaan Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol lah yang tengah menangis.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur nya sambil menatap kearah jendelanya yang tidak di tutup.

"Chanyeol, _wae_?" Baekhyun mengangkat dagu Chanyeol dan melihat mata laki-laki itu penuh dengan air mata. Baekhyun begitu kaget dah khawatir. Dia pun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut dengan kedua ibu jarinya

"Chanyeol,_waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada khawatir, sedangkan Chanyeol masih tetap saja terisak dalam diam tanpa berkata sedikit pun. Samar samar, Baekhyun mengendus bau alkohol dari bibir Chanyeol. Didekatkannya hidung nya pada mulut Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, laki-laki ini baru saja selesai mengonsumsi alkohol.

"_dia mabuk. Tapi apa yang membuatnya menangis sampai mabuk begini?" _Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Airmata Chanyeol bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"_Uljima_, Chanyeol. Kau sebenarnya kenapa?" kedua tangan nya masih setia menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol sedangkan jari-jarinya sibuk membersihkan air mata laki-laki itu.

Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di dekat Chanyeol. Itu adalah ponselnya yang tengah menyala dan menampilkan sebuah foto. Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun pun melepas satu tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan yang lain masih menempel. Di ambilnya ponsel itu dan di cermati baik-baik siapa yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Setelah sepersekian detik, Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti apa yang membuat Chanyeol menangis. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, kemudian menarik kepala laki-laki itu agar bersandar pada dada nya. Dengan sayang, Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil menenangkan nya.

"_Gwaenchana. Gwaenchana._ Menangislah jika itu membuat mu lega." Ujar nya sambil terus mengusap punggung dan kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan menangis sekencang mungkin di dada gadis itu.

Setelah tangis Chanyeol reda, akhirnya laki-laki itu tertidur. Baekhyun menyelimutinya dan duduk sambil memperhatikan wajah lelah itu.

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga mu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kedua mata Chanyeol dan tertidur bersama Chanyeol disitu.

TBC

…

***krik krik krik krik***

**ANNYEONG!1!1**

**Apakah ada dari kalian yang merindukan cerita ini?! Ada? Ada? Tidak ada? Oh sungguh tega! Aku balik lagi dengan kelanjutan dari cerita 'Chanyeol is mine!' ini! Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banget buat mereka yang udah dengan sabar menunggu cerita ini. Bahkan pas aku cek ada yang masih review barusan di bulan ini. Gomabsemnidaaaaa! Jadi, cerita ini udah satu tahun dari terakhir kali update. Rencananya aku mau update pas tepat satu tahunnya, yaiyu tanggal 23 Oktober, tapi pas tanggal 26 aku baru inget kalo aku lupa ngupdate dan aku bahkan belum nulis apa pun pada tanggal 29 kemaren. Banyak banget alasan kenapa aku lama ngupdate ini, dan salah satunya adalah karena aku mulai terpengaruhi sm fandom lain, dan jujur aja, aku sempat bener-bener hiatus dari EXO-L. tapi karena ga tega juga ngebiarin ini. Akhirnya setelah bertapah bersama aa Dimas Kanjeng di Gunung Kidul .gg . maksudnya setelah vakum 1 tahun lebih, akhirnya aku mulai nulis ini lagi. Dan ternyata, lama ga nulis, bikin imajinasi aku agak pendek. Makanya ini cuman sebanyak 2000+ kata diluar curhatan receh ga penting ini. Aku sebenarnya gamau nerusin ini. Awalnya ini udh setengah jalan, tapi pas di simpen di flashdisk, taunya data nya ilang gatau kemana, jadilah makin males buat bikin update an cerita ini. Tapi percaya lah, wahai kalian semua, bahwa aku balik ngupdate lagi karena aku liat review kalian yang buanyakkkk .alay . pokoknya, makasih banget buat yang masih stay sm cerita ini. Semoga dengan update nya cerita ini, yang nge favorite, following sama review juga ikutan banyak. Sekian dulu dari aku, doain biar aku bisa bikin cerita ini cepat selesai, supaya kalian ga ngerasa di gantungin, kaya gebetan gantungin kalian .gg . Thankyou so much, uri reader-deul *deep bow* !**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Gwaenchana. Gwaenchana. Menangislah jika itu membuat mu lega." Ujar nya sambil terus mengusap punggung dan kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan menangis sekencang mungkin di dada gadis itu._

_Setelah tangis Chanyeol reda, akhirnya laki-laki itu tertidur. Baekhyun menyelimutinya dan duduk sambil memperhatikan wajah lelah itu._

"_Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga mu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kedua mata Chanyeol dan tertidur bersama Chanyeol disitu._

Chanyeol is mine!

Main cast :

Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun

(other cast, find them by yourself)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy (maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Warning, this is GS, OOC and have so many typos

DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE

Do not repost without permission

Happy Reading

Chapter 9 begin…

Deru nafas di belakang leher Baekhyun membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya matahari tengah bersinar dengan malu-malu. Saat dia ingin menggerakkan badannya, Baekhyun merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"_Tunggu… aku tidur dengan siapa?_" Tanya nya dalam hati. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar tersebutyang berwarna abu-abu.

"_Ini jelas bukan kamarku. Kamarku langit langitnya bukan berwarna seperti ini.._"

Setelah berpikir keras, barulah dia sadar kalau semalam dia memang tertidur di kamar Chanyeol. Sesaat setelah tersadar, Baekhyun ingin berteriak, namun dia menahannya karena Chanyeol tengah tidur pulas di sampingnya.

Dengan hati -hati pun, Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan kungkungan kedua lengan itu dari tubuh mungilnya, namun tetap saja, kekuatan Chanyeol tak bisa di lawan. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah, dia berusaha sekali lagi, dan hasilnya tetap saja sama. Tangan Chanyeol masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Dia mencobanya sekali lagi, dan dengan tiba tiba badannya tertarik lebih dekat pada dada Chanyeol membuatnya kaget bukan main. Matanya melebar sampai-sampai bola matanya seperti ingin keluar.

"Jangan berpikir aku meniduri mu, kau yang ada di tempat tidurku semalam." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun pun malu setengah mati karena menyadari bahwa memang dirinya lah yang tertidur di tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah."

Katanya sambil mencoba lagi untuk lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ck. Hari ini libur, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan mulai menghitung hari. Ternyata benar, tangal hari ini berwarna merah di kalender.

"kalau begitu aku harus membuat sarapan!" kokoh nya lagi.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun kesempatan itu tidak digunakan Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri karena tatapan menusuk Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

Lama mereka bertatap, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata itu yang masih bengkak sehabis menangis semalam. Tanpa sadar, jemari mungil Baekhyun terangkat dan mengusap mulai dari kelopak mata sampai pada kantong mata milik Chanyeol yang masih membengkak.

Sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol dengan reflex menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan lembut jari mungil itu. Baekhyun terus mengusapnya sampai dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Dia pun dengan buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol kaget.

Baekhyun menundukan kepala nya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah padam sampai ketelinganya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau berhenti melakukannya? Aku sedang menikmati!"

Protes Chanyeol sontak membuat wajah Baekhyun terangkat untuk melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil memanjang wajah menawan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau menangis kencang semalam." Ujar Baekhyun khawatir

Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Semalam kepala ku memang sakit, mungkin karena efek aku terlalu banyak menangis. Dan sekarang aku merasa hidungku mampet."

"Maaf, tak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusan, dan main sembarangan masuk kedalam kamar mu. Aku hanya kaget saat mendengar kau menangis, dan akhirnya malah tertidur disini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya dia saat sedang tidur dengan Chanyeol. Pasalnya, Baekhyun suka sekali untuk tidur dengan keadaan rusuh. Dia berharap agar Chanyeol tidak merasakan apapun, seperti sakit di bagian tubuh karena kena tendangan kaki Baekhyun, misalnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku malah bersyukur ada kau semalam, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada ku kalau tidak ada kau yang datang menenangkan ku."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat mendengarnya. Entah kenapa dia seperti merasa diterima oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menangkup pipi gadis itu.

"Aku terlalu mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya melihat Dara yang jauh sedangkan kau adalah orang yang selalu berdiri paling depan. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini bersikap dingin pada perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf karena mengacuhkan rasa cinta mu yang tulus, aku minta maaf atas semua perilaku ku yang telah melukai hati dan perasaanmu. Mau, kan, kau memaafkan ku?"

Setetes airmata Baekhyun mengalir dan di ikuti dengan tetesan lainnya. Dia terlalu bahagia di pagi ini. Dia tidak dapat berkata kata lagi.

"Tentu, aku sudah memaafkan dirimu, jauh sebelum kau meminta nya" Jawabnya sambil terus meneteskan airmata.

"_Uljima_. Jangan nangis ya." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap lelehan airmata Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

Chanyeol menarik kepala gadis itu agar bersandar padanya sambil mengusap punggunya. Hati nya lega karena sudah menyatakan perasaaannya yang sudah dia tahan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Sekarang hanya ada aku, dan kau."

Chanyeol is mine

Setalah momen bahagia mereka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dengan alasan bahwa mereka akan telat sarapan jika terlalu lama berpelukan.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang istri yang tengah telaten menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, sayang nya mereka belum punya anak.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis sambil melihat si imut itu yang tengah sibuk. Chanyeol membayangkan kejadian kemarin yang terjadi sama dengan hari ini juga. Yaitu Baekhyun yang tengah memasakannya mkan siang.

Gadis mungil ini tidak pernah berubah.

"Hey. Jangan melamun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Cha! Kau bisa memakannya sekarang."

Chanyeol pun mengambil nasi dan lauk secukupnya. Dia lalu menyendongkan sendok itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan tempo yang sengaja dia buat buat. Menggemaskan.

"kalau aku boleh jujur, ini masakan terenak kedua yang pernah ku rasa! Ku bilang yang kedua karena yang pertama adalah masakan _Eomma_ ku tentu saja" Ujar nya dengan mulut mengembung.

"Ahaha. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan bilang masakan ku ini enak."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ya. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca eskpresi wajah mu setiap kali kau mencicipi makanan ku? Mata mu yang tiba tiba saja melotot, dan bibir mu yang tersenyum, kau pikir itu bukan sebuah tanda?" Telak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau ingin kemana hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Hm. Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan saja. rasanya tidak asik kalau hari libur dan kita hanya di rumah saja."

"Bagaimana kalau pergi menonton? Aku ingin makan popcorn dan waffle, dan juga eskrim! Lalu setelah menonton temani aku membeli sepatu baru, otte?"

"Oke, baiklah, keinginan terkabul. Kalau begitu, kau harus cepat menghabiskan makananmu agar kita tidak kesiangan."

Baekhyun pun langsung mengangguk semangat dan segera menyantap makanannya dengan cepat cepat.

Chanyeol is mine

"Ah, _wae_? Kenapa tidak ada popcorn?"

"Kami minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda. Mesin pembuat popcorn kami sedang dalam perbaikan. Untuk itu kami mengganti nya dengan Double Waffle."

"Double Waffle?"

"Iya, Double Waffle. Yaitu kami memberikan gratis satu Waffle tiap pembelian satu Waffle. Buy one, get one free." Ujar pelayan nya.

Baekhyun yang tadinya cemberut langsung tersenyum sumringah. Dengan cepat dia langsung membeli dua waffle dan dua soda ukuran large. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Baekhyun membagikan satu dari tiap pesanannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya. Lihatlah muka mu. Kau terlihat begitu senang dengan makanan-makanan itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! aku sangat-sangat menyukai makanan ini! Apalagi dengan isi chocochip nya! Kau harus merasakannya." Baekhyun langsung menyuapi waffle yang ada di tangan nya ke mulu Chanyeol.

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkejut. Baekhyun pun terkekeh.

"Biasa aja ekspresinya. Apa kan aku bilang? Ini sangat enak." Katanya sambil melap sudut bibir Chanyeol yang belepotan.

"Uhm, pantas saja kau doyan sekali."

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku sangat suka ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung memakan waffle miliknya. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke studio dimana mereka akan menonton.

"Ugh, Chanyeol.."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kita duduk di mana? Tiketnya ada pada mu kan?"

"Iya, di row B seat 11 &amp; 12\. _Kajja_!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu kaget. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya duduk sesuai dengan tiket, dan mulai menikmati film yang sedang diputar.

"Chan, aku ingin popcorn," Rengek Baekhyun

"Tapi popcorn nya tidak ada, sayang"

Baekhyun diam dan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Dia tidak tahu kenapa akhir akhir ini dia sangat suka dengan popcorn, dan akhir akhir ini juga dia kesulitan untuk mendapatkan popcornnya. Poor you, Baek.

Setelah berada di dalam studio selama kurang lebih satu jam setengah, akhirnya lampu studio pun menyala yang menandakan bahwa filmnya sudah selesai, dan para penonton sudah bisa keluar dari studio.

Sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, mereka keluar melewati para pelayan Bioskop yang mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ramah.

"Ya. Tadi mobilnya kau parkirkan di sebelah mana?"

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan mencari di mana letak mobil Chanyeol. Melihat ulah gadis itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Dia menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut dan menuntun gadis itu ke mobil nya.

"Disini, sayang"

Ucapnya manis sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun pun tersenyum malu dengan rona merah yang menjalar ke telinganya.

Setelah menutup pintu untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil juga.

"Mau kemana lagi kita, hm?" tanya nya sambil memasang seatbelt.

"Pulang saja. heuh. Aku lelah sekali," Jawab Baekhyun sambil memijit betis kanan dan kirinya.

"Kaki nya kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"Pegal," Baekhyun pun menjawab sambil mengadahkan wajah memelasnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari nada suara Baekhyun yang seperti kelelahan. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai cokelat panjang itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol is mine

Baekhyun meregangkan badannya beberapa setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Mereka sudah sampai di apartement sekarang. Sadar bahwa dia dan Chanyeol belum makan, Baekhyun pun langsung bergegas ke dapur dan membuat beberapa makanan dengan tenaga nya yang tersisa.

Sebenarnya matanya sudah tidak bisa melek lagi, dan dia sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi perutnya juga tidak berhenti meronta meminta untuk di isi.

Dia juga merasa kasihan kalau tidak membuatkan makanan untuk Chanyeol yang sudah lelah membawa nya berjalan-jalan.

Sementara asik memasak, Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan sebuah lengan panjang yang melingkar erat di depan perut nya dan sebuah kepala di bahu kanannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kala menyadari bahwa pemilik lengan dan kepala itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Katanya lelah, kenapa malah memasak?" tanya Chanyeol lirih sambil menyibak rambut Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh karena geli.

"Ya karena aku lapar. Kurasa kau juga," Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung tangan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan terus mengendus bau di leher Baekhyun seperti anjing pelacak yang sedang mencari jejak.

"Chan, geli," suara Baekhyun terdengar memohon, namun Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatannya dan masih saja mengendus jenjang leher itu.

"Chaaaan!" Tegur Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan nada yang sengaja di tinggikan oleh nya.

"Oh, baiklah!" Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyerah dan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau melarang ku? Aku suka bau nya, dan kau melarang ku untuk mengendusnya!" Protesnya lagi.

"Aku sedang memasak. Kau mau aku tidak sengaja membakar mu karena aku tidak bisa fokus?"

"Ouwww, jadi kau tidak bisa fokus karena aku mengendus lehermu,ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"Bicara apa kau?" elak Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, dan tunggu ini selesai." Perintahnya

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Ck, kau keterlaluan." Dengan wajah cemberut, Chanyeol pun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan berjalan sambil menghentakan kecil kakinya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis. Bagaimana bisa seorang Chanyeol bisa selucu itu.

Setelah menuangkan semuanya ke wadah, Baekhyun membawa makanan-makanan itu ke meja makan.

"Cha, sudah selesai. Selamat makan!"

"Ya. Kau bisa tersedak jika kau makan dengan cepat seperti itu." Tegur Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengambil wadah untuk makan.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol is mine

"Ahh." Baekhyun menguap selagi dia meregangkan badannya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan sampai dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi.

Mereka sudah selesai mkan dan sekarang akan beranjak tidur. Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih ada urusan di dapur, sementara diri nya sudah masuk duluan ke kamar.

Dia melemparkan badannya di atas ranjangnya yang dingin dan halus. Lalu masuk kedalam selimut. Namun belum semenit mata nya terpenjam, pintu kamar nya terbuka dan seseorang telah masuk. Dia tau itu Chanyeol maka dia langsung membuka matanya lagi tanpa berbalik badan untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau salah kamar, Chanyeol, kamar mu di sebelah," Katanya sambil menunjuk dinding di seberang kamarnya.

"_Ani_, aku tidak salah masuk kamar. Aku memang ingin tidur disini." Balasnya santai sambil masuk ke dalam selimut.

Baekhyun kaget dan langsung duduk dari tidur nya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa malah ingin tidur disini?!"

"Ya memangnya kenapa?"

Mendengar jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kesal, dengan mata yang sudah tertutup Chanyeol seolah santai santai saja dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur disini, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tidur dengan laki-laki?"

"kau bahkan memeluk ku dengan erat kemarin malam," jawab Chanyeol santai masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Itu karena aku tidak sadar kalau aku ada di kamarmu! Lagi pula maksud ku kesana untuk mengecek mu! Dan aku juga sangat- _Omo_!"

Acara protes Baekhyun terpaksa terhenti karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau berisik sekali, telinga ku sakit."

"Itu karena kau _ngotot_ untuk tidur-"

Cup.

Baekhyun membelakkan mata nya ketika merasakan daging lembuh dan lembab itu mendarat di permukaan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menciumnya. First kiss Baekhyun.

Karena merasa tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Baekhyun, dia pun membuka matanya dan menduduk untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang tengah dia peluk sekarang.

"Wae?" Tanyanya heran ketika Baekhyun memegang bibir nya dengan gemetar.

Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menangkap sinyal yang terjadi pada tubuh Baekhyun karena dia menciumnya tadi. Dia pun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Mata Baekhyun terlihat merah seperti ingin menangis.

"Apa itu ciuman pertama mu? Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku yang mencurinya?" tanya Chanyeol semakin panic karena setetes _liquid_ bening keluar dari mata kanan Baekhyun.

"Oh _uljima_!" Chanyeol pun langsung memeluk gadis itu erat sambil menghujani kepala nya dengan ciuman sayang. "_Mianhae_," Ucapnya tulus

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tengah dipeluk pun baru saja sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap matanya yang berair. Sedangkan Chanyeol kaget dengan respon Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak, Chan. A-Aku bukan tidak menyukainya, ha-hanya saja… a-aku kaget." ucapnya malu-malu membuat Chanyeol lega dan tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu pun menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

"Aku kira kau akan marah." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun pun menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak"

"Maaf aku membuat mu terkejut, Baek," Chanyeol pun berucap lembut sambil menghujani wajah Baekhyun deangan kecupan kecupan yang ringan, membuat sih pemilik tertawa geli.

"Chan, hihihi, geli"

Chanyeol pun berhenti dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Maaf membuat mu lelah seharian ini, dan juga untuk keterkejutan yang tadi, sayang"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Cha, ayo kita tidur." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebentar.

TBC

**Hai!**

**Finally Chapter 9 selesai! Yay!**

**Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepada reader-deul sekalian, harusnya chap ini di upload seminggu setelah chap sebelumnya di up. Tapi karena aku udah mulai mau masuk minggu-minggu buat Ujian Akhir Sekolah atau dengan kata lain UAS, jadi dengan terpaksa chap ini aku tunda buat di up. Sekali lagi maaf banget. Dan kenapa bisa lama banget sampe sebulan lebih, itu karena ada sempet bebrapa kali mood aku lagi jelek-jelek banget, alias badmood. Udah stay di depan laptop, udah nyala laptopnya, udah ngetik 20an kata, tiba-tiba mood down dan akhirnya memilih buat shut down laptop dan tidur *cara memperbaiki mood*. Aku juga ga nyada kalu udah hampi sebulan.**

**Aku pengen balesin review tapi yang ngereview udah mulai bertambah dalam 1 bulan kalo ga salah sekitaran 50 an. Dan aku mager banget gatau kenapa eheh. Maybe Chap depan aku balasin yak? So, jangan lupa buat review banyak banyak, aku mager boleh, tapi kalian jangan mager buat nge review.**

**Dan kalo buat typo(s), aku emang belum bisa melancarkan jari jemari buat ngetik tanpa kesalahan, ya namanya juga manusia, nobodys perfect, baby. *oh yeah* . tolong di maklumi aja itu ya ehehehe.**

**Mau bacot apa lagi ya? Pengen bacot banyak tapi abis topiknya.**

**Segitu aja dulu deh, see you on Chanyeol is mine chapter 10!**

**Paypay *emot lambai-lambai***

**Ps : next chap final chap nya**


End file.
